


Wedding of a Lifetime

by narugirl2003



Series: Harry Potter and the Love Letter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narugirl2003/pseuds/narugirl2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding has finally arrived for Harry and Hermione.  Will changes through time corresponding with both younger counterparts alter the events that will take place at the Wedding of a Lifetime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quality Time

-June 6, 2003-

Paris, France; the place known as the city of love, and the future family of the Potters and Grangers decided to take a little vacation there. Harry couldn't believe how amazing it was to be with his family and future family. For four days, they shopped, dined at nice restaurants, toured some castles, and went to church at the Notre Dame Cathedral.

It was the morning of their last day. Harry wanted to do something special with Hermione. He planned out the whole day just for the two of them. The parents already set out for their day at the health club at their hotel, Hotel Ritz Paris. Since Harry saved the Royal Family, the Queen herself called for Harry's reservation in the Imperial Suite at the hotel (the crème de la crème of suites also listed on the National Monument of France). Harry walked from his Louis XVI inspired bedroom trimmed in gold upholstery to Hermione's Marie Antoinette inspired bedroom trimmed in red and gold upholstery. Throughout their suite, there are these grand chandeliers, eighteenth century paneling, and French art hung on the walls. The bathroom was amazing with a Jacuzzi tub, a steam-bath shower, plasma TV, and a cosmetics fridge. The bathroom overlooked the beautiful Vendome garden.

"Ready for a day to ourselves?" he wrapped his arms around her waist looking out into the gardens below.

Hermione smiled, turned around, and nodded, "I can't wait to stroll the streets of Paris just the two of us. Oh, Harry, please tell me what you have planned for today!"

Harry chuckled, "If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise now; would it?"

She hung her head and mumbled, "No."

"Alright then, let's begin our last day in Paris."

He offered his arm to her, and she gladly took it. They walked out their suite, and they ran into their parents by the elevator.

James decided to be funny, "Good morning, you two lovebirds!"

Daniel chimed in, "What are the plans for today?"

Hermione sighed, "If I only knew, he isn't telling me anything!"

Emma squealed, "We are going to spend the whole morning at the spa! Your father and I booked a couple's Swedish massage and so did James and Lily. We are going to relax in the steam room, sauna, and the three temperature pools before we go for our massage."

Hermione smiled, "That sounds amazing!"

The elevator doors opened, and the three couples entered the elevator. James pressed the number two for the spa, and Harry pressed the number one for the lobby. The elevator descended and when it reached the second floor, it dinged. The doors opened up, and the parents walked off.

Lily turned to Harry and Hermione, "Have fun strolling through Paris," and she winked at them.

Hermione smiled as the elevator doors closed, and the elevator descended.

"Ready?"

Hermione smiled, turned to face her fiancé, and said, "Yes!"

_Ding!_

"Here we go," Harry said and led her out the elevator and out into the busy streets of Paris.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, "Harry, please, I'm about to explode with all these butterflies in my stomach! Where are you taking me?"

Harry burst out laughing at Hermione's analogy then decided to tell her the first place they were heading to, "Well, since we ate breakfast in our room, we are going to the Louvre Museum…"

He couldn't finish because Hermione bear hugged him, "Oh, Harry, you always knew that I wanted to go there to see the art of history's famous artists! Michaelangelo, Leonardo da Vinci, I can name lots lots more!"

Harry smiled, "I love it when you get so excited about going somewhere where you learn about something you never knew before. You glow and you are very beautiful when you get that way."

Her heart melted. She loved it when Harry gave her a compliment. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

They got a cab that drove them to the museum. After Harry let her out the car, Hermione gazed at the tall glass pyramid in amazement. She grabbed Harry's arm, and practically dragged him to the doors of the Louvre. They walk in and Hermione began one of her babbling sessions.

"Oh, Harry, look! Those two symbols remind me of the Dan Brown novel, _The DaVinci Code_. When those two symbols meet, it tells the hiding place of Mary Magdalene's corpse! Her body was hidden for centuries by the Templar Knights and who knew it was in the Louvre all this time! Of course, you know that it is only fiction. However, the Christians are protesting against this and want it to be removed from the shelves. I think this book is fascinating and it should still be on the shelves because it is an excellent work of fiction. Oh, come on, Harry. Let's go see DaVinci's work!"

Harry chuckled and followed his fiancée knowing how much he was making her day; therefore, he hid his boredom to the best of his ability.

After touring the museum, they walked out to find a cab. Harry caught one and they got in.

"Where are we going next?"

Harry chuckled, "You'll see."

Hermione watched out the window as they rode in the French country side when their next destination came into view: Palace of Versailles.

Hermione squealed and caught him in a bear hug. Harry laughed, "You're welcome."

After touring the castle and eating lunch at a café next to their hotel, the couple arrived back from their morning outing. Harry was carrying a couple bags from the gift shops at the Louvre and Versailles. Harry glanced at his watch realizing they have only thirty minutes until their next appointment.

"Mione, let's go put these bags in our room then we have an appointment in thirty minutes."

Hermione was perplexed, "What appointment?"

They reached the elevator; he pushed the button, and replied, "We have a massage booked for three o'clock. But, I want to check us in earlier so we can relax."

"My first massage! Thank you for making this last day of our vacation one I will never forget."

Harry smiled, "You're welcome."

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and they walked to their room. Harry made Hermione wait at the door, but she went in anyway. She went into her bedroom, and grabbed her swimsuit. Harry decided to get his swim trunks just in case. They met up, and walked out their room. They walked to the elevator just in time for the doors to open. James, Lily, Daniel, and Emma walked out the elevator laughing.

"Oh, darling! We had a wonderful time! What did you two do this morning?" Emma questioned her daughter.

"Oh mum! It was wonderful!" Hermione began then she explained everything from the Louvre to the Palace of Versailles to lunch at the café.

"Sorry to be in a hurry, but we will be late for our appointment at the spa," Harry was pulling Hermione to the opened elevator doors.

Lily waved at the two lovebirds, "Have fun!"

The elevator doors closed and Harry pushed the button for the Health Club and Spa.

_Ding!_

"Here we go," Hermione exhaled excitedly.

The doors opened and they walked past the Health Club to the Spa. Harry opened the door, and Hermione walked through. Harry joined her, and walked up to the desk.

"Hello, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger checking in," Harry told the girl behind the desk.

The girl looked up, "Oh oui, Monsieur Potter and Mademoiselle Granger! Jeanette will show you to the lockers and will explain our procedures. Enjoy your stay."

Jeanette smiled, "Follow me, please."

She led them to the locker rooms while explaining the procedures of the Spa. After handing them the key to their lockers, Jeanette walked back to the front. Hermione and Harry opened up the lockers, and grabbed their robes. They walked into the dressing rooms and closed the door. They dressed into their swim suits and put on their robe. They walked out, and walked hand in hand to the room with the temperature pools, sauna, and steam room. Hermione untied her robe revealing her maroon two piece bikini, slid the robe off, and tossed it on the bench. She got into one of the temperature pools, and exhaled signaling how relaxing it felt. Harry untied his robe, removed it, and tossed it on the same bench as Hermione's. He got into the same pool as Hermione, and he agreed with Hermione that it was relaxing.

Hermione moved closer to Harry then took him into an embrace, "So what else do you have planned for us or this is it for the day?"

Harry chuckled, "Please let me have one thing to surprise you with."

Hermione gave him some puppy eyes, and Harry couldn't take it anymore, "Alright, I ordered supper for us in the room. After supper, we have two tickets to the Paris Opera to see the Ballet performance of Sleeping Beauty. After that, we are going to the most popular spot in all of Paris."

Hermione began to think on that one then realization hit her, "We are going to the Eiffel Tower at night! Oh Harry, that's the most romantic spot in all of Paris! We are going to the top of the Eiffel Tower to see Paris at night!"

Harry smiled, "You're welcome."

They got out of the pool, dried off, changed out of their swim suits, and put their robes on. Harry led Hermione back into the waiting room with the sofas and lounge chairs to wait for their couple's massage.

"What type of massage are we getting?" Hermione asked as she was intertwining her fingers with Harry's.

"We are getting the eighty minute Swedish massage."

Hermione smiled then both of their masseuses showed up and called them. Harry helped Hermione up, and they walked to the area where the massage rooms were.

"Alright, Ms. Granger, go in and remove your robe. You will lay down on the table face down, and cover up. Let us know when you are ready. If you need, my name is Maria."

Hermione walked in leaving Harry outside the room with both masseuses then closed the door. She removed the robe, revealing her naked body, and hung it up on the left hook on the door. She got on the table, covered herself, and called out that she was ready. The door opened up, and Harry walked in. He did the same thing, and he got on the table then covered himself up. Hermione turned to see Harry was gazing at her.

"Damn it, you had to be covered."

She giggled, "So are you! Don't worry, we will enjoy each other's bodies on the wedding night," and she winked at him.

He fired back, "I'm looking forward to it," and he gave a wicked smile.

The masseuses came in, and began the massage after Hermione tied her hair back in a pony tail.

Teresa, Harry's masseuse, was massaging his back then she said, "Lord Potter, your back muscles are very stiff!"

Harry replied in a relaxing tone, "Teresa, I constantly had to live my life watching my back. I had a murderer who wanted me dead since he supposedly killed my parents in 1981. I lived each day as if it was my last. Finally, I can relax and live my life because he is dead and his followers are all in prison. I haven't had a vacation since I got out of school and got my job. So, my muscles are very stiff due to all the stress they have been under."

Teresa and Maria both said at the same time, "Ms. Granger, you will have a wonderful man as a husband."

Hermione smiled, and replied, "I will be honored to call him my husband."

Harry smiled at Hermione, and held out his hand. Hermione reached over and took his hand. The rest of their eighty minute massage was pure bliss. The lavender scent in the aroma therapy during their massage made it all the worthwhile. They both felt their muscles relax as the masseuses worked their magic on them. Oh yes, they were officially on vacation. Why didn't they do this on the first day?

It was five thirty in the late afternoon, and Harry was sitting at the table of their room in his black suit and tie waiting for Hermione to join him. After looking at his watch multiple times seeing the same time of five thirty, Hermione walked out her bedroom in a long black and gold sleeveless chiffon gown with her hair pinned up. She was beautiful, and Harry was kicking himself that he was silently rushing her.

"Absolutely beautiful," he stood up and pulled back her chair.

She smiled, "Thank you, you look handsome as always."

They ate their grilled salmon with mashed potatoes and a salad with crème brulee for dessert. They were silent throughout their whole meal. After finishing up their dessert, Hermione went freshen up her lipstick in the bathroom then they left hand in hand to go to the Ballet.

The Ballet, to Hermione, was absolutely beautiful; Harry, on the other hand, thought it was boring. He went to the opera for his fiancée because he loves her and would do anything for her. The ride to the Eiffel Tower was nonstop talk about Sleeping Beauty.

"Oh, how beautiful the costumes were! The girl who was Sleeping Beauty was the best dancer out of all of them! Her costumes were fit for a princess!"

Poor Harry, he was counting the minutes that it took to get to the Eiffel Tower, and what a pity it didn't go by faster! He was getting tired of listening to how amazing the ballet was and it wasn't. To his relief, they drove up to the Eiffel Tower. Harry paid the cab driver for his service, and helped Hermione out. They walked up, paid for tickets, and got onto the elevator. The elevator ascended up to the observation platform. The elevator stopped, and opened its doors. Everyone stepped out, and Harry led Hermione to the ledge. Hermione gazed out, and her breath was taken away at the magnificent sight.

She inhaled, "Oh, Harry, I thought the ballet was wonderful, but this tops the cake! How beautiful Paris is at night! This is why Paris is one of the most romantic places in the world!"

Harry smiled, and wrapped his arms around her to where her back was against his chest, "So, did I make a perfect score for the best day of your Paris vacation?"

Hermione giggled, "One hundred percent for the perfect last vacation day in Paris. I love you, Harry. If this is what every day with you as my husband will be like for the rest of our lives, I am going to be spoiled!"

He couldn't contain himself any longer. Harry laughed so hard that he thought he was going to fall. Hermione elbowed him, and she began to laugh with him. Yes, it was a wonderful last day to a vacation she would never forget as her last vacation as a Granger.


	2. Padfoot

-June 15, 2003-

Harry and Hermione arrived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to receive two seven year olds before all four of them would have hit the floor. 

“Phineas and Anna!  How many times do your father and I have to tell you about…oh, hello you two.  How was your vacation?” Lauren questioned as she pried the twins off their godparents.

Hermione exhaled, “Oh, Lauren, it was amazing!  You and Sirius must go there!  Oh, we have some souvenirs for our godson and goddaughter.”

Harry handed a toy sword to Phineas.

Phineas raised it up, “Look Anna!  I’m Uncle Harry with Godric Gryffindor’s sword and I just slain the Basilisk!” and he ran upstairs.

Hermione handed Anna a beautiful ballerina doll.  Anna hugged her godmother and ran upstairs to play with it.

Sirius walked down the stairs almost getting run over by the twins.

“Woah, woah!  Slow down you two!  Geez, I almost took a tumble.  Do you think our children are hyper?”

Lauren put her hands on her hips, “This coming from a man whose Animagus form is a dog.”

Hermione and Harry started laughing, and Sirius made an expression that read “oh yeah, pick at me.”

Lauren smiled, “Let’s see that would be two for me and zero for you.”

“When you and I get home from work, I will get you back for that!” Sirius seductively whispered in Lauren’s ear.

Lauren laughed, “Nice try, Padfoot!” and her father appeared through the fireplace, “Oh, daddy, thank you for coming.”

Luke dusted himself off, “Well, since I’m retired, I’m more than happy to watch the grandkids.”

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius told the children farewell as they ran down the stairs to greet their grandfather then they apparated to Downtown London to help Scotland Yard out with a serial killer who struck again last night.

The crime scene was roped off with the yellow crime scene tape, and Harry stepped over the tape along with Sirius, and Hermione.  James walked up to them.

“You made it.  Good!”

“Dad, catch us up to what is going on,” Harry followed his father toward the scene.

James began, “We found the body of Alfred Ballard.  He was found around three o’clock this morning…”

Something wasn’t adding up, and Hermione decided to question, “Why were we called to come here?  Scotland Yard couldn’t handle this?  I mean, this is a non magical person that got murdered.  Surely, Scotland Yard can handle this case without us.”

James turned to face Hermione, “When you see the body, you’ll understand why we were called in.”

Chills ran up her spine as she continued to follow her fiancé, his father, and his godfather to the crime scene.  The first thought that entered through Hermione’s mind was…no blood.  How could there be a crime scene for a Muggle when there was no blood?  Then, it dawned on her.  This was not a Muggle crime scene.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, “Alfred Ballard!  James, he was one of Sam Ballinger’s biggest supporters then when he found out his true intentions for the Wizarding community, he turned against him.  I wonder who would do this to him.”

Hermione examined the body, “There were no signs of struggle at all.  No broken bones.  The frozen look…yep…that’s definitely the Killing Curse.  He has been dead for at least seven hours.”

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.  He turned around to see one of the detectives from Scotland Yard.

“Lord Potter, you have an urgent call.  Follow me.”

The young dark brown haired male detective led him to one of the patrol cars with a phone in it. 

Harry picked up the phone, and pressed it to his ear.  It was a voice he didn’t want to hear at the moment.

“Harry!  It’s awful!”

“Ron, calm down!  What’s going on?”

“There was an outbreak at Azkaban!  The Dementors turned on each other and while they were fighting, some prisoners escaped!”

“Ron, who escaped?”

“Ugh…ugh…”

“ **Talk!** ”

“Lucius Malfoy, Niles Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and…”

“And?”

It was silent.

Harry couldn’t take it anymore and was yelling, “ **And who else, Ron?  Please finish!** ”

Ron gulped then squeaked out, “Augustus Rookwood.”

Harry just stared off.  Augustus Rookwood along with four known Death Eaters were on the loose.

Ron was beginning to worry, “Harry?  Harry?  Are you still there?”

Hermione, Sirius, and James found where Harry was then they noticed his expression.  By the looks of it, it was not good.

Harry finally spoke again, “I will return shortly then we will begin searching every corner of the world for these five criminals.  No stone will be left unturned.  Do you understand?”

Ron gulped, “Yes, sir.”

Harry hung up the phone then turned to his father, godfather, and fiancée, “Let’s go.”

Sirius was confused, “Harry, what’s going on?”

Harry turned to his godfather and noticed his father and fiancée with bewildered expressions then decided to give them the blow, “There was a breakout at Azkaban.  Augustus Rookwood was one of the escapees.”

Their three faces turned whiter than the whitest snow that had ever fallen in the winter.  Harry walked to the detectives and thanked them explaining one of his coroners will come for the body.  Harry walked away then down another alley.  Hermione, Sirius, and James followed close behind then they apparated back to the Ministry of Magic.

-Abandoned Ballinger Home-

Niles Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, and Mr. Goyle arrived back from their little outing.

“My Lord, we have returned from Muggleville,” Mr. Goyle began then Niles interrupted, “We did what you asked.”

“Splendid!  Well, Lord Potter will be running around in circles while we slowly take away what makes him happy.  He spoiled my plans far too early and now, the true Dark Lord is seeking revenge.”

Lucius turned to his new master, “My Lord Sam, how is Alfred Ballard part of your plan for revenge?”

“He is a sign to all my past friends who decided to turn against me that their fate will end up like his if they don’t reconsider their decisions.”


	3. The Big Six

-Azkaban June 2003-

The great Albus Dumbledore locked away in a dark cell in the notorious Wizarding Prison known as Azkaban.  For years, he wondered how to get out of here.  For years, he was attempting to figure out how Sirius Black managed to just slip on out of here without the Dementors sensing anything.  For years, he sat in the corner of his cell wondering how Harry figured out what he did to his parents when he was only in his fourth year.

Realization hit him and he thought out loud, “He had help!”

A snobbish groan mustered, “Will you pipe down, Albus?”

Another groan chimed in, “We already have a splitting headache, but thank you for making it worse!”

Dumbledore stood up and in a commanding voice, said, “Will you Malfoys ever stop complaining!”

The Malfoys were silent, and Albus was able to go back into figuring out how Harry somehow managed to get him into Azkaban.  A man in a black hooded cloak walked up to the cells of the five Death Eaters, but stopped at Albus’s cell first.

“Well, it’s about time you ended up here.  You allowed Sirius Black to remain in school after the fact that he got the love of my life pregnant.  He should have been expelled!”

Albus replied, “Sam, Sirius should not have been expelled.  He just had to live with a choice he and Lauren made.  I was not going to punish him because you believed he needed to be.  I stand by my decision.”

Sam removed his hood revealing a slender face with high cheek bones.  His dark soulless eyes stared at his former headmaster and gave a sinister smile, “Rot in this place!  You deserve to be here!”

He walked over to his fellow Death Eaters, “Tisk, tisk, tisk, you all got caught and didn’t even take my advice.”

Augustus fired back, “Can it, Sam or I’ll…”

“Or you’ll what?  You can’t do shit while you’re behind bars my friend. So, drop that attitude and hear what I have to say!”

They all groaned then Sam continued, “How would you like to get back at Harry for putting you in here?”

Niles raised his hand, “I’m in!”

“Hush, Niles!” Lucius reprimanded his son then turned back to Sam, “We’re listening.”

With a little excitement rushing through his veins, Sam decided to pitch his plan, “Who is the one that has always helped Harry through everything?  Who has always been there for him through any situation?  What if we strike at the heart?”

Rookwood was bouncing with excitement, “I’m in!”

Crabbe and Goyle nodded with evil grins.  Niles gave his father a pleading expression.  Lucius was still not convinced.

Sam decided it was now to sell it, “We both wanted Tom to become great and powerful.  Harry spoiled those plans along with some others that need to be dealt with.  First, I break you all out of here.  I have a charm that can set these Dementors to turn against each other.  While they are after each other, I can get blast these cell doors open.  I will blast you out and you will all run to the Disapparition Room.  Meet me at Regent’s Park.  I will bring you all to my abandoned family home.  We will then set our revenge in motion.”

Lucius was hooked, “Alright, I’m in.  When do we…”

Before he could finish, Sam was mumbling something that Lucius never heard before.  It sounded gibberish to him, but the Dementors began to get hostile with each other.  They grabbed each other and began throwing each other around screaming.  As promised, Sam blasted the cell door open and Lucius ran toward the back corner to move away from a flying door.  When the door crashed to the back wall inches away from him, he glanced toward the entry way.  Sam was motioning for him to leave.

As Lucius made his way out his cell, he ducked just in time because two Dementors flew toward him then began fighting each other.  Lucius began running toward the Disapparition Room.

Niles, Rookwood, Crabbe, and Goyle were following close behind Lucius dodging Dementors as they made their way to the DR.  Lucius opened the door only to be pushed in by Crabbe, Goyle, and Niles.  Rookwood closed the door behind them.  One Dementor, who wasn’t under the spell, heard the door close then sounded the alarm.

Lucius and the gang arrived in a wooded area which was at first unfamiliar, then heard the sound of laughing and barking dogs.  Lucius realized where they were; Regent’s Park.  The five ex-Death Eaters looked around and, as promised, Sam appeared where they were standing. 

“Let’s get out of here before you five are spotted in your prisoner outfits.”

With a wave of his hand, Sam and the five Death Eaters disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  He brought the five men to a dark musky smelling home that they could tell hadn’t been used in years.  It was full of dust, cob webs, newly made spider webs in certain corners, and skeletons from unknown animals that had made a home here.

“Gentlemen, welcome to my family home.”

Niles leaned over to his father, “Doesn’t look very homey to me.”

Lucius raised his hand to silence his son then answered his new master, “It is a fine location, my Lord.  No one would suspect anyone living here.”

Sam smiled, and Rookwood interrupted, “When do we start taking our revenge out on Potter!”

“Patience, Augustus.  I have acquired some wands for you courtesy of Olivander’s Wand Shop.  I hope one of them is similar to that of your prior wand.”

On the large dining room table, boxes upon boxes of wands appeared, and each known Death Eater dove in to find a match. After each one picked up a wand and tried it, they found a wand similar to their old wands.

“Splendid!  You will find clothing for you in the first bedroom on the left upstairs.  After you change your current attire, come back down and we will talk some more.”

The former Death Eaters walked up the stairs and found the bedroom.  They began changing their clothes magically then Crabbe began talking.

“Alright, who thinks Sam is manipulating us?”

Goyle raised his hand then Rookwood began snapping, “Will you two lighten up?  He was for the Dark Lord…”

Lucius laughed, “You believe that load of shit!  He was against Lord Voldemort since day one!  The only reason I agreed to him was we’re getting revenge on Potter!  After we get our revenge, Sam Ballinger is history.”

Niles shook his head, “What if Sam is telling the truth?  If he really was for the Dark Lord, of course, he had to hide his true intentions from everyone so he could keep up his appearances with his family and friends who were pro-Dumbledore and pro-Potter.”

Lucius rolled his eyes then walked out the room.  The rest dropped their differences, followed Lucius out the room, and down the stairs. 

They made it back into the formal living area to see that Sam was waiting for them.

“Sit please,” he motioned them to the maroon plush wing backed chairs.

The five men sat down, and Sam began, “First, I would like to explain why we are all together.  I know you are already thinking I am somehow manipulating you.  That is not the reason why I chose you to help me.  When I was a young wizard, there were some laws that I didn’t agree with; therefore, I began my Pure or Die campaign.  Tom Riddle came into my life when I needed an answer to my question; who was going to help my Pure or Die campaign?  When I told him that I was ready, he and I formed the Death Eaters along with changing his name to the Dark Lord Voldemort.”

Lucius turned to look at Niles, Rookwood, Crabbe, and Goyle.  It wasn’t Voldemort who started what they were fighting for…it was Sam!  Sam was the true Dark Lord and everyone was fooled including the great Harry Potter!

Sam continued, “When we were rising into power, Alfred Ballard was the first to find out who I really was.  After saying a few choice words, he left the cause.  We will start with him to send out a message to my former friends.  If they don’t join me, they will suffer the same fate as Mr. Ballard.”

Rookwood smile, “Do you want us to use Death by Sleep?”

Sam smiled, “Yes.”

Lucius said, “Say the word, my Lord, and we will do it.”

Sam turned to his followers, “Go and I know you will not fail me.”

Crabbe was suspicious, “Wait, you’re not coming?”

Sam spoke, “I will go with you.  I want my face to be the last one he sees.”

The five men smiled wickedly, and they all disapparated after Sam gave the location.  Alfred Ballard didn’t know what was coming for him.


	4. Order of the Phoenix or Die

-Azkaban June 2003-

The great Albus Dumbledore locked away in a dark cell in the notorious Wizarding Prison known as Azkaban.  For years, he wondered how to get out of here.  For years, he was attempting to figure out how Sirius Black managed to just slip on out of here without the Dementors sensing anything.  For years, he sat in the corner of his cell wondering how Harry figured out what he did to his parents when he was only in his fourth year.

Realization hit him and he thought out loud, “He had help!”

A snobbish groan mustered, “Will you pipe down, Albus?”

Another groan chimed in, “We already have a splitting headache, but thank you for making it worse!”

Dumbledore stood up and in a commanding voice, said, “Will you Malfoys ever stop complaining!”

The Malfoys were silent, and Albus was able to go back into figuring out how Harry somehow managed to get him into Azkaban.  A man in a black hooded cloak walked up to the cells of the five Death Eaters, but stopped at Albus’s cell first.

“Well, it’s about time you ended up here.  You allowed Sirius Black to remain in school after the fact that he got the love of my life pregnant.  He should have been expelled!”

Albus replied, “Sam, Sirius should not have been expelled.  He just had to live with a choice he and Lauren made.  I was not going to punish him because you believed he needed to be.  I stand by my decision.”

Sam removed his hood revealing a slender face with high cheek bones.  His dark soulless eyes stared at his former headmaster and gave a sinister smile, “Rot in this place!  You deserve to be here!”

He walked over to his fellow Death Eaters, “Tisk, tisk, tisk, you all got caught and didn’t even take my advice.”

Augustus fired back, “Can it, Sam or I’ll…”

“Or you’ll what?  You can’t do shit while you’re behind bars my friend. So, drop that attitude and hear what I have to say!”

They all groaned then Sam continued, “How would you like to get back at Harry for putting you in here?”

Niles raised his hand, “I’m in!”

“Hush, Niles!” Lucius reprimanded his son then turned back to Sam, “We’re listening.”

With a little excitement rushing through his veins, Sam decided to pitch his plan, “Who is the one that has always helped Harry through everything?  Who has always been there for him through any situation?  What if we strike at the heart?”

Rookwood was bouncing with excitement, “I’m in!”

Crabbe and Goyle nodded with evil grins.  Niles gave his father a pleading expression.  Lucius was still not convinced.

Sam decided it was now to sell it, “We both wanted Tom to become great and powerful.  Harry spoiled those plans along with some others that need to be dealt with.  First, I break you all out of here.  I have a charm that can set these Dementors to turn against each other.  While they are after each other, I can get blast these cell doors open.  I will blast you out and you will all run to the Disapparition Room.  Meet me at Regent’s Park.  I will bring you all to my abandoned family home.  We will then set our revenge in motion.”

Lucius was hooked, “Alright, I’m in.  When do we…”

Before he could finish, Sam was mumbling something that Lucius never heard before.  It sounded gibberish to him, but the Dementors began to get hostile with each other.  They grabbed each other and began throwing each other around screaming.  As promised, Sam blasted the cell door open and Lucius ran toward the back corner to move away from a flying door.  When the door crashed to the back wall inches away from him, he glanced toward the entry way.  Sam was motioning for him to leave.

As Lucius made his way out his cell, he ducked just in time because two Dementors flew toward him then began fighting each other.  Lucius began running toward the Disapparition Room.

Niles, Rookwood, Crabbe, and Goyle were following close behind Lucius dodging Dementors as they made their way to the DR.  Lucius opened the door only to be pushed in by Crabbe, Goyle, and Niles.  Rookwood closed the door behind them.  One Dementor, who wasn’t under the spell, heard the door close then sounded the alarm.

Lucius and the gang arrived in a wooded area which was at first unfamiliar, then heard the sound of laughing and barking dogs.  Lucius realized where they were; Regent’s Park.  The five ex-Death Eaters looked around and, as promised, Sam appeared where they were standing. 

“Let’s get out of here before you five are spotted in your prisoner outfits.”

With a wave of his hand, Sam and the five Death Eaters disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  He brought the five men to a dark musky smelling home that they could tell hadn’t been used in years.  It was full of dust, cob webs, newly made spider webs in certain corners, and skeletons from unknown animals that had made a home here.

“Gentlemen, welcome to my family home.”

Niles leaned over to his father, “Doesn’t look very homey to me.”

Lucius raised his hand to silence his son then answered his new master, “It is a fine location, my Lord.  No one would suspect anyone living here.”

Sam smiled, and Rookwood interrupted, “When do we start taking our revenge out on Potter!”

“Patience, Augustus.  I have acquired some wands for you courtesy of Olivander’s Wand Shop.  I hope one of them is similar to that of your prior wand.”

On the large dining room table, boxes upon boxes of wands appeared, and each known Death Eater dove in to find a match. After each one picked up a wand and tried it, they found a wand similar to their old wands.

“Splendid!  You will find clothing for you in the first bedroom on the left upstairs.  After you change your current attire, come back down and we will talk some more.”

The former Death Eaters walked up the stairs and found the bedroom.  They began changing their clothes magically then Crabbe began talking.

“Alright, who thinks Sam is manipulating us?”

Goyle raised his hand then Rookwood began snapping, “Will you two lighten up?  He was for the Dark Lord…”

Lucius laughed, “You believe that load of shit!  He was against Lord Voldemort since day one!  The only reason I agreed to him was we’re getting revenge on Potter!  After we get our revenge, Sam Ballinger is history.”

Niles shook his head, “What if Sam is telling the truth?  If he really was for the Dark Lord, of course, he had to hide his true intentions from everyone so he could keep up his appearances with his family and friends who were pro-Dumbledore and pro-Potter.”

Lucius rolled his eyes then walked out the room.  The rest dropped their differences, followed Lucius out the room, and down the stairs. 

They made it back into the formal living area to see that Sam was waiting for them.

“Sit please,” he motioned them to the maroon plush wing backed chairs.

The five men sat down, and Sam began, “First, I would like to explain why we are all together.  I know you are already thinking I am somehow manipulating you.  That is not the reason why I chose you to help me.  When I was a young wizard, there were some laws that I didn’t agree with; therefore, I began my Pure or Die campaign.  Tom Riddle came into my life when I needed an answer to my question; who was going to help my Pure or Die campaign?  When I told him that I was ready, he and I formed the Death Eaters along with changing his name to the Dark Lord Voldemort.”

Lucius turned to look at Niles, Rookwood, Crabbe, and Goyle.  It wasn’t Voldemort who started what they were fighting for…it was Sam!  Sam was the true Dark Lord and everyone was fooled including the great Harry Potter!

Sam continued, “When we were rising into power, Alfred Ballard was the first to find out who I really was.  After saying a few choice words, he left the cause.  We will start with him to send out a message to my former friends.  If they don’t join me, they will suffer the same fate as Mr. Ballard.”

Rookwood smile, “Do you want us to use Death by Sleep?”

Sam smiled, “Yes.”

Lucius said, “Say the word, my Lord, and we will do it.”

Sam turned to his followers, “Go and I know you will not fail me.”

Crabbe was suspicious, “Wait, you’re not coming?”

Sam spoke, “I will go with you.  I want my face to be the last one he sees.”

The five men smiled wickedly, and they all disapparated after Sam gave the location.  Alfred Ballard didn’t know what was coming for him.


	5. Angry Dark Lord

Sam Ballinger sat at his desk receiving letters of acceptance to joining him and his new team.  He finished reading the last letter and smiled.

“I have most of the Order of the Phoenix.  I have the Potters surprisingly, but I can’t fully trust them because they are Harry’s parents.  I got the Weasley clan, Draco and Ginny Malfoy, faculty and staff of Hogwarts…must I go on?”

He decided to walk downstairs to go talk to his five initial members of the new Death Eaters.  He entered the room with a smile on his face, and that stirred confusion among the five.

“Well?” Niles was the first one to inquire.

Sam sat down in the chair, and Lucius decided to pry him, “My Lord, any news from the Order of the Phoenix?”

Sam answered, “Almost all of them answered.  Only one returned a rejection letter.”

Crabbe and Goyle smiled because they knew what that meant; torture time.

Rookwood questioned, “Who was that my Lord?”

Sam’s face hardened when he said, “Lauren Elizabeth Boyd Black!  She wrote: Dear Sam Ballinger, in response to your letter, burn in Hell you son of a bitch!”

Niles chuckled at the answer only to get elbowed in the side by his father.

“What should we do, my Lord?” Mr. Crabbe questioned wanting to find out when the torturing would begin.

Sam replied, “We wait until the wedding to do anything.  I want to give Harry and his blushing bride a beautiful ceremony, but the reception would be dreadful due to the absence of his annoying godmother!  Lauren has betrayed me for the last time!  She will pay for defying me twice!  She will be tortured until she finally gives in to join me.  If she doesn’t, Lauren Boyd Black will die!”

The five Death Eaters let out a menacing laugh that could make the hair on the back of your neck stand on its end while Sam stared out the window toward the horizon where the sun was setting.


	6. Fear of the Unknown

-July 19, 2003-

Hermione was beside herself.  Her wedding’s less than one month away and this horrible man named Samuel Ballinger was threatening to take away Harry and Lauren.  What could she do?  She couldn’t change Lauren’s mind on rejecting Sam because that would really kill her, and she couldn’t do anything for Harry.  For once in her life, she felt helpless.  She never replied to Sam’s letter so she decided that now was the best time to do it.  After taking out her writing utensils and parchment, she penned the following letter:

_Dear Sam,_

_Nice try, but I will have to aquiest your request.  If you didn’t understand that, then maybe you will understand this: I hope you rot in hell since you want to take away my happiness just because you have a power hungry quest to take over the world!  I’m sorry that you didn’t get your happy ending with Lauren, but you don’t have to go about abducting her and torturing her to take you instead of Sirius.  Again, my answer is not no, but hell no!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

After folding the letter, placing it into an envelope, and sealing it, she tied the letter to Lily’s foot causing her to hoot because of the roughness that it was tied.

“Oh Lily, my sweet girl, I’m so sorry.  Could you please deliver that letter for me?  I promise you that I will give you the best treat ever when you return.”

The snowy owl flew out the window and Hermione closed it.

_“Are you alright, my love?”_

_“Oh Harry!  No I’m not alright.  Our wedding is less than one month away and I should be happy about it.  Right now, I feel like eloping.”_

_“Ha ha!  I offered that two years ago and I get punched in the arm about the idea!  Mione, you deserve the fanfare!  You helped me through everything in school, out of school, and helped me get rid of Voldemort.  You deserve to be the center of attention.  I want to see you walk down the aisle with your father in that beautiful wedding gown you keep telling me how much in love you are with it.  I want to pledge my love to you in front of the entire Wizarding community, Muggle community, the Royal family, and to whatever paparazzi is there.  You are my life now and I don’t want you to continue feeling this way because of what Sam Ballinger has against me.  I will take care of that son a bitch!”_

_“If only it was that easy, Harry.  I appreciate you trying to make me feel better.  I love you so much.”_

_“I love you, too.  I’ll see you at work.”_

_“Okay.”_

She didn’t feel Harry’s presence anymore and finally decided to go to work that it was no use pouting over something she couldn’t change.

-Grimmauld Place-

Sirius walked into the kitchen to see Lauren sitting at the table turning her cup of tea around staring at it.  He walked up to her then sat down next to her.  Lauren felt her dear husband’s presence and stopped turning her cup.

“I can’t change my mind about Sam.”

“I know.  I’m not here to change your mind.  I can tell you are falling apart because of Hermione.”

Lauren nodded, “We have become so close in the past year that she’s like a sister I never had.  Oh darling, I know she wants the perfect wedding and life for Harry, and I can’t help but feel responsible for this shit that’s happening with Sam.”

“Sam has always been jealous that you only thought of him as a friend and nothing more.  He was jealous of your relationship with Remus and he’s envious about our relationship along with our family.  He has this obsession over you and the only person that can help Harry take him down is you.  When you show him once and for all where your heart is, nothing will defeat you.”

“That won’t be easy, Sirius.  Do you know how much Harry is asking out of everyone to become a spy?  They are putting their lives on the line for him.”

“Lauren, Harry knows what’s going on.  Everyone put their lives on the line for him when Voldemort was around.  Yes, we lost some friends along the way.  They fought for what they believed is right.  That is what we are all doing now.  We will have insider scoop on Sam’s next move and why he’s really after Harry.”

“I’m worried about when he finally realizes what all of us are doing to him.  He’s not daft.  He will figure this out.  That is what I’m afraid of more than anything.”

“We will figure this out.”

Lauren gazed into her husband’s eyes with tears falling down her cheeks, “I hope so.  I’m more than positive that Sam will contact the Order soon about their little ploy to join his side to take Harry down.  It’s the fear of the unknown that I’m worried about.  No telling what Sam has planned out for the events to come.”

-Ministry of Magic Auror Office-

Hermione walked into Harry’s office and he looked as if something was on his mind.

“Are you alright?” she inquired as she embraced him.

Harry shook his head, “No, I am not understanding something quite clearly and I want to go back to my family vault.”

“Harry, I don’t understand something.  Why do you want to go back there?”

“I’ll explain on the way down to the vault.  Let’s go.”

They walked to the elevator and Ron stopped them.

“Hey, I want to talk.”

“Ron, I am on my way out to Gringotts.  What is it?”

“Just hear me out.  I refuse to be a part of this being a spy bit.  I rather fight alongside of you than to play along with a new Dark Lord.”

Harry smiled then replied, “I know you feel that way.  Just please don’t do anything rash by sending Sam a letter saying you changed your mind.  We’ll talk more about this tonight at the meeting.”

Ron agreed then went back to work.  Harry and Hermione continued on their way to Gringotts.

-Gringotts-

Right on cue, Griphook greeted Harry when he walked through the doors.

“Hello Griphook, I want to go down to my family vault; however, I want to go down only with my fiancée.”

Griphook decided to let them go after it took some convincing from Hermione.  They walked through the door to go to the carts.  Harry led Hermione toward the old mine cart.  Hermione climbed in, and Harry climbed onto the back.  He pulled the lever and the cart took off.

Hermione decided to pry information, “Why are we going to the vault?”

“I have this sinking feeling that I’m not related to Queen Elizabeth at all and something is not right with the Queen.  I feel she’s not herself.”

“Harry, Merlin gave us the family tree…”

“I know Hermione, but Griphook was right outside.  Merlin could have said anything because of Griphook!  Merlin is amazing at telling stories.  I just have this gut feeling that this was too good to be true.”

The cart was pulled to a stop, and the couple made the descent to the vault.  Harry placed the key into the lock, placed his finger into the hole, and the vault opened.  Harry and Hermione walked in hand in hand until the door closed behind them.  Harry let go of his fiancée’s hand and held out the Elder Frost wand.

“Merlin, I summon thee!”

Within a cloud of gold smoke, Merlin appeared.  Hermione couldn’t believe that Harry just summoned the most powerful wizard of all time into the room.

“I was wondering when you would come back, Harry.  What do I owe the pleasure of our meeting?”

Harry decided to question him, “I want to know about my relation to Queen Elizabeth.  For some strange reason, I don’t believe I’m related to her.”

“You’re not.”

Hermione shook her head, “Wait, you explained to us how he was related to her…”

“That foolish goblin was outside listening to the entire conversation!  I decided to tell a story about your lineage and I made the vault look amazing as if I was dead and with two throne chairs…”

Harry and Hermione’s mouths dropped then Merlin continued, “What?  You thought I was dead?  Shame on you two.  Oh, I didn’t take the charm off.”

With a wave of his arm, the mirage of a normal vault faded away to a forestry clearing with a house sitting in the middle.  There was still galleons, sickles, and knuts piled up as far as the eye can see at the entrance to the vault up to the edge of the forest clearing.  Harry and Hermione followed Merlin into his house.

“Close the door please.”

Harry closed the door behind them and they sat down in three blue winged back chairs.

“You are nowhere near related to Queen Elizabeth and the Windsor family.  Queen Elizabeth knows you are not related to her…”

Harry slammed his fist on the table, “I knew it!  Something wasn’t right about her after she gave me the medal and honoring me as a friend of the Royal Family.  She didn’t seem herself.”

“Because that isn’t Queen Elizabeth sitting on the throne right now.”

Hermione was fumbling for words, “So…wha…where’s the queen?  Who is it that is impersonating the queen?”

Merlin delivered a serious blow, “Queen Elizabeth is incapacitated at the moment.  The one impersonating the queen is one of Samuel Ballinger’s croons under a charm more powerful than the Polyjuice Potion.  That is why you were so easily recognized as family because this fool has no clue that you’re not related to the Royal Family that you’re family is old royal blood.  Your family dates back to the first kings of England when Constantine came into this country.  That is why your wedding is at Westminster Abbey so Samuel can easily kidnap your godmother who’s a descendant of my apprentice Albert Boyd.  Sam is getting his revenge on you by striking at your heart.  Your godmother made the Unbreakable Oath with you that you would stay safe; therefore, she was your family when you had no one.  Sam was jealous that he didn’t have her since they were in Hogwarts together.  When you defeated his only friend, Voldemort, Sam decided that it was now or never to get rid of you since you took away his only form of happiness with Tom Riddle.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  He finally got an explanation on why Sam was truly after him.  Now Harry has a bigger weight on his shoulders.  Not only will he have to save his godmother in the future, he is going to have to save Queen Elizabeth as well. 

“I see you have read my book.  Your magical core seems stronger than the last time you came.”

Harry nodded, “I have.  On my wedding night, I intend to use one of your rituals.”

“Wise move.  I believe you are also going to use the ritual on the next page as well?”

“Yes.”

Merlin smiled, “You’d want to or she will be coming after you for a long time.”

They laughed and Hermione began to wonder what it was that they were talking about.  The rest of the visit with Merlin was wonderful and definitely a moment that Hermione would never forget.

-Grimmauld Place-

The Order of the Phoenix gathered for a meeting addressing the upcoming wedding and the security stationed at the church and the reception site.  Lauren and Harry made eye contact a few times then he noticed his godmother’s face turn ghostly white when a cloud of gray smoke appeared into the room.  Everyone drew their wands out and pointed it to the smoke.  Sam Ballinger appeared from the cloud of smoke.

“This is a lovely reception; wand point!”

Harry bluntly questioned, “What do you want and why are you here?”

“Love the bluntness, Lord Potter.  I’m here to turn down all your acceptance letters.  Do you think I’m that daft and don’t know what all of you plan on doing once you hear my plans?  So I am here to give my reply in person.  I’m not saying no to all of you.  I am telling you that I will see you on the battlefield.”

He turned to Lauren and smiled, “See you again soon, darling.”

“Why not take me away now, you bastard?”

“Temper temper!  I don’t want to take you away from those precious twins.”

Lauren stood up and was face to face with Sam, “Stay away from my children!  It’s me you want!  Why not take me away right now instead of waiting until later?”

“Now is not the right time.  When the time is right, you will be in my arms,” Sam snickered then Sirius wanted to go on the defensive.

Sam smiled wickedly and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  Sirius grabbed Lauren in an embrace.  She was right, Sirius had thought to himself.  It was the fear of the unknown that is now shaking him to his core.


	7. Letters from Harry

_July 21, 2003_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_With the wedding being less than a month away, we have been so busy as of late.  We received RSVPs from guests, getting last minute decorations, getting fitted for my tux, getting the limousine booked, and booked the honeymoon!  Your older counterpart and I feel like some chickens running around with our heads cut off!_

_How is the rest of the summer vacation going for you?  I remember the last time you wrote that you are at Grimmauld Place with my younger counterpart and Remus, Sirius, and Lauren were telling stories about their Hogwarts days with my parents.  Those are some pretty funny tales!  Imagine my parents in the mix of it!  It’s so hilarious!_

_I have some very disturbing news.  It will take too long in this letter to tell you.  Write back when you can.  I will explain everything in the next letter to you._

_Love you,_

_Harry_

* * *

_July 21, 1996_ _  
_

_Dearest Harry,_

_It really does sound like you and my older counterpart have been extremely busy!  No wonder you are using the analogy of running around like a headless chicken!_

_Yes, the stories of young Sirius, Lauren, and Remus are hilarious!  I can only imagine the stories with your parents’ input…I bet it is so funny that you are practically rolling on the floor with uncontrollable laughter._

_I am enjoying my time with your younger counterpart and your new family.  The twins are absolutely adorable!  Sirius and Lauren make an awesome team when it’s time to feed the twins or when they need a diaper change.  So how long are you and my older counterpart going to wait to start a family?  Just kidding!_

_Oh god, please tell me the disturbing news has nothing to do with another death this year!  I don’t think I can handle it.  Please write me back!  I need to know what all I need to do so this school year turns out to be the best year ever!_

_Anxiously waiting,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_July 23, 2003_ _  
_

_My dear Hermione,_

_The disturbing news does have to deal with what happened my sixth year.  Before what happened between us, Draco was a pain in the arse.  He was up to no good with his father.  All throughout this year, I have been keeping an eye on him and I began to push you away by using notes from a Potions book.  You actually called me a cheat!  I also found out about Voldemort’s Horcruxes during this time!  I also began looking for them during the school year with Dumbledore.  Dumbledore found the ring and we both found the Slytherin locket only to find out it was a phony!  The real locket was taken by Regulus Black, Sirius’s brother!  Professor Snape became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and that was absolutely horrid!  He helped Draco bring the Death Eaters to Hogwarts!  Professor Dumbledore died that year because of Professor Snape!_

_Now that I told you that, I know that things are different because of McGonagall in charge and Dumbledore is in Azkaban.  You also know about Sam and his input with Voldemort.  Whatever changes happen either at school or at Grimmauld Place, write me and let me know.  All four of us need to put our heads together to figure out how to prevent the Death Eaters from coming to attack at the school._

_Any news about the Slytherin Locket yet? Whenever you and my younger counterpart find out anything, let me know._

_Waiting for your response,_

_Harry_

* * *

_July 23, 1996_ _  
_

_Dear Older me,_

_I asked Sirius about his brother, Regulus.  I asked if he knew about him taking anything from Voldemort when he was still alive.  Well, he said that he didn’t know anything about what his brother did with Voldemort, but he let me go search his room.  I found Kreature lurking around the room and something gold and shiny caught my eye.  It was the locket and Kreature was holding it.  I asked him what he was doing with it and he gave me some lame excuse.  I told him to give me the locket and he wouldn’t suffer Lauren’s wrath.  Let’s just say that he gave me the locket and all was well.  I remember the incantation you told Hermione and I destroyed it. One Horcrux down and four more to go; is that right?_

_Hermione told me that I am a Horcrux.  If what she’s telling me is true, I want this Horcrux out of me right now!  When I am finished writing to you, I will get Hermione to remove the Horcrux from me._

_Hermione also told me about everything that happened to you during your experience of sixth year and I can’t imagine going through all of that.  With Professor Dumbledore in jail, Professor McGonagall is in charge and there is no way that she will give the Defense against the Dark Arts position to Snape.  Don’t worry; I will let you know if anything suspicious happens this year._

_Your younger self_

* * *

_July 26, 2003_ _  
_

_Dear younger me,_

_I’m sorry that I didn’t get to write back earlier.  Finalizing more preparations for the wedding and believe me, Hermione and I are so ready for August 16 th to hurry up and get here.  You destroyed the locket!  Great!  Lauren would be your best choice to go to for removing the horcrux.  If I am too late for that, then I’m glad you got it out._

_I do have a feeling that McGonagall wouldn’t put Snape in the Defense against the Dark Arts position because she doesn’t trust him.  I don’t really have a clue on who she would hire for the job._

_I know Draco is part of McGonagall’s Army, but keep an eye out for him.  This was the year that he successfully built a portal for the Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts!  With Sam and Voldemort together plotting on taking over Hogwarts, you all need to be on your guard._

_Again, if you need anything, just let me know._

_Your older self_

* * *

_July 31, 1996_ _  
_

_Happy Birthday my love!_

_Only 16 days until the wedding!!!  I know you and my older counterpart are very excited!  I want pictures!!!_

_I hope you enjoy the present I got you._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_July 31, 1996_ _  
_

_Happy Birthday older me!_

_The wedding is only 16 days away and I know you and Hermione are excited.  Lauren did remove the Horcrux from me because Hermione suggested that she is the professional and she should be the one to do it._

_Enjoy the present I sent.  I know it will come in handy in the upcoming days._

_Your younger self_

* * *

_August 1, 2003_ _  
_

_My dearest Hermione and younger self,_

_Thank you both for the birthday wishes and the presents.  Hermione, the cufflinks are beautiful and will definitely wear them for the wedding._

_My younger self, the book you gave me is helping me out a lot.  Who would have known that writing your thoughts down in a journal would help ease your mind of pre-wedding jitters along with work frustrations._

_Thank you both again,_

_Harry_

* * *

_August 1, 1996_ _  
_

_My love,_

_I’m glad you like the cufflinks and the journal.  The wedding is only 15 days away!  How are you holding up?  My older counterpart told me how nervous she is about the paparazzi and what all is to come at the wedding.  She fears that Lauren will be taken on the day of the wedding!  That Sam guy sounds like a risk taker and won’t stop until he gets what he wants._

_Don’t worry about us; we are fine and we will have our eyes open for Sam and Voldemort.  Please take care of my older counterpart.  She needs you._

_Hermione_

* * *

_August 1, 2003_ _  
_

_My dearest Hermione,_

_With the journal that my younger self gave me, I am doing well.  I am able to write down all my emotions and try to map out a plan on how I can catch that damn Samuel Ballinger!  He will not hurt your older counterpart I will make sure of it!  He is already messing with my family through Lauren but that will not ruin the wedding.  Lauren is strong mentally and physically so she can stall Sam long enough for us to bring him down.  How it will be done?  I’m still mapping that part out._

_Enjoy the rest of your summer.  It is coming close to an end.  Don’t study too hard._

_Love you,_

_Harry_

* * *

_August 9, 1996_ _  
_

_Older me,_

_I got an owl from Draco!  He said that his father wants him to join him when he goes to meet Voldemort!  He really doesn’t want to go and he wants to stand up to his father, but he is terrified for his life!_

_What do I tell him?  How can I give him advice on what is best for him?_

_Please write back when you can!_

_Your younger self_

* * *

_August 10, 2003_ _  
_

_Younger me,_

_First, calm down.  Draco is at a crossroads right now.  He wants to be good, but his family is majority evil.  He is like Sirius in a way.  Sirius was just rebellious from the beginning and didn’t care what his parents thought of him.  Draco wants to please his father and yet he wants to be on the right hand of justice._

_Here is my standpoint and talk this over with Hermione, Sirius, and Remus before you reply back to Draco.  Draco can go with his father, but he will act as a spy.  The Order of the Phoenix will then have two spies: Snape and Draco!  For sure, we will be a step ahead of Voldemort, Sam, and the Death Eaters.  That is the only way that Draco will stay alive and still be on good terms with his father._

_Sorry if this wasn’t the answer you wanted to hear from me, but it is the only option he has if he wants to stay alive._

_I hope I helped out instead of making matters worse._

_Your older self_

* * *

_August 10, 1996_ _  
_

_Older me,_

_Sirius and Remus agreed with you and I replied back to Draco with what you told me.  He replied back arguing against it at first, but then he said we were right and will follow through with what we said._

_He actually likes the whole spy idea.  Thank you so much for helping._

_Your younger self_


	8. Letters from Hermione

_July 20, 2003_

_Younger me,_

_The wedding is 27 days away!  Oh how my nerves are unglued!  I went dress shopping with my mother.  She found the most beautiful dress!  It is a scarlet red organza material dress.  It is sleeveless with a long sleeved jacket with a beautiful diamond flower fasten.  I am in love with it!  I am going to Fauna’s Boutique today to do the final fitting for both my ceremony gown and the reception gown.  Don’t worry; I will send a picture of both in the next letter._

_I can’t tell you how happy I am that we are with Harry!  It was this year that I decided to get with Ron since I would never have any relationship deeper than friendship with Harry.  Just the thought of being romantically involved with Ron still makes me nauseous!_

_Please keep a look out for any dark magic this year.  Draco became a Death Eater this year and he would miss some classes or would slip out of school during the night.  There were also some cursed items that came into the school.  Katie, who plays Quidditch with Harry, was cursed with a necklace.  She was in the hospital wing for some time.  Ron was poisoned from some fire whiskey intended for Dumbledore!  Please… **please** …be on your guard!  With Sam and Voldemort on the loose, I don’t want either of you to get hurt._

_Now I feel sick just thinking of Sam and what he wants to do with Lauren.  Sorry, I have to end this letter before there are any clues that I was sick._

_Your older self_

* * *

_July 20, 1996_ _  
_

_Older me,_

_You poor thing!  Honey and cinnamon powder in a cup of warm water kills the nausea.  I can’t wait to see our wedding dress!  I bet it is beautiful!  Wait, there’s a reception dress as well?  Never the matter, I want to see it, too!  You are making me anxious for the wedding and I won’t even get to experience it until seven years from now!_

_27 days…wow!  It seems only yesterday that you told me how Harry proposed to you and yet it was three years ago already!  Time flies when you are having fun.  I understand your disgust when you think of anything romantic and Ron’s face appears with puckered lips…alright now I believe I’m going to be sick._

_Don’t worry about Harry and me.  We will keep our eyes open for anything out of the ordinary this year.  Oh my God, all of that happened during your sixth year experience!  I hope nothing like that happens this year!  With Draco being in McGonagall’s Army and secretly dating Ginny, I highly doubt he would do any of those things this year like he did when you were experiencing sixth year.  However, I have been proven wrong before._

_Please take care of yourself.  Harry needs you.  We will keep our guard up for Voldemort and Sam.  Wait a minute, what is Sam going to do to Lauren?  You have to tell me!  I’m now beginning to have unraveled nerves!  Write back whenever you can!_

_Your younger self_

* * *

_July 22, 2003_ _  
_

_Younger me,_

_I apologize for being so late with my letter.  With RSVPs coming in and last minute preparations along with my job demands, I did not have time to sit down and breathe!  I have enclosed pictures of the wedding gown and the reception gown for you.  I hope you like it as much as I do._

_Please sit down for this because what I’m about to tell you will make you collapse.  Sam, who is the same age as Harry’s parents, Sirius, Lauren, and Remus, had fallen in love with Lauren when they were in Hogwarts; fourth year probably.  Lauren and Remus dated that year so that made Sam highly jealous.  When Lauren and Sirius got close then the surprise pregnancy, Sam was livid and filled with envy.  He joined up with Tom Riddle (Voldemort) and together they vowed to get even with Dumbledore for what happened to the both of them.  Voldemort is now out of the picture, but Sam is not.  Sam is planning on abducting Lauren and will force her to fall in love with him.  There’s one catch.  Lauren made an Unbreakable Vow with Harry that she would never let loyalty stray away from him.  Sam wants to get his revenge on Harry for killing his partner, Voldemort, by striking at his heart…meaning me.  Lauren decided to offer herself up in my place.  Sam accepted.  Sorry for the tear blots on the parchment.  I can’t help it anymore.  Every time I talk or think about this, the tears just pour out of my eyes like a water faucet that busted._

_I’m sorry.  I can’t write anymore right now.  I have to close._

_Your older self_

* * *

_July 22, 1996_ _  
_

_Older me,_

_You don’t have to apologize for everyday life catching up to you.  I understand and you most certainly don’t have to apologize for anything that has to do with the wedding!  I am in love with both dresses by the way.  You will look like Princess Diana on her wedding day!  I’m so happy for you and Harry that I can’t stop smiling!_

_My heart aches that Lauren will be taken by that bastard!  Excuse the language, but that is how I feel toward Sam at the moment.  Is there some way that she could be spared from being taken?  I’m sure Harry and Sirius will find a way.  Don’t lose hope; Harry and Sirius will figure out something.  I know they will._

_I wish I could hug you right now.  You need one.  So, except this **hug** that I am sending you through this letter.  Let’s make a pact.  We will not mention the bastard’s name…oops, the language again, sorry…in our letters until after the wedding and honeymoon is over._

_Time for me to close; we are heading out to Fortescues to get ice cream!_

_Your younger self_

* * *

_July 22, 1996_ _  
_

_Hermione,_

_I just wrote to my older self asking who I should ask to remove the Horcrux in me; you or Lauren?  I would like you to do it, but I’m not sure how your younger self would feel.  Please write me back as soon as you get this!_

_Pacing the floor,_

_Harry_

* * *

_July 22, 2003_ _  
_

_My dear impatient Harry,_

_I am flattered that your first choice is my younger counterpart; however, I strongly suggest in asking Lauren (the healer) to remove the Horcrux.  Don’t worry; my younger counterpart will understand your decision._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_July 22, 1996_ _  
_

_Thanks love!_

_Harry_

* * *

_July 25, 1996_ _  
_

_Older me,_

_With Harry’s birthday fast approaching, I don’t know what to get him.  His younger counterpart is easy.  Does he need anything for the wedding?  Does he need something for at work?  Help!_

_Your younger self_

* * *

_July 25, 2003_ _  
_

_Younger me,_

_You are making me laugh until my sides split open over here!  I will tell you what he needs for the wedding.  He needs some cufflinks preferably gold.  He would also need something like a journal or something for him to empty his thoughts into.  He is under a lot of stress with the wedding, Sam and the Death Eaters, and Lauren.  I hope this helps._

_Your older self_

* * *

_July 25, 1996_ _  
_

_Thank you!  As always, you are a lot of help!  I owe you big time!_

_Your younger self_

* * *

_August 2, 1996_ _  
_

_Older me,_

_I’m getting worried over here!  I heard from Harry but I haven’t heard from you.  Are you alright?  I hope you are not upset about the events that are to come about you know who (no, I am not talking about Voldemort)._

_Harry really loved his gifts, and I’m sure you already know that.  Write back whenever you can!  Harry and I are dying over here!_

_Your younger self_

* * *

_August 3, 1996_ _  
_

_Older me,_

_Are you still there?  It has been nine days since your last letter!  I hope nothing bad happened to you!  Please write back!  Harry and I are at our wits end over here!_

_Your younger self_

* * *

_August 5, 1996_ _  
_

_Alright, we are now into the double digits and I still haven’t heard back from you!  I am about to shrink myself down and send myself to your time to check up on you!  If I don’t get a reply back in the next 48 hours, I’m coming!_

_Your younger self_

* * *

_August 5, 2003_ _  
_

_Younger me,_

_Please **please** stay where you are!  I am fine physically, but not mentally because of what I told you about you know who.  Can’t write in further detail at the moment because I’m on overtime at work until the wedding, but don’t you worry I will write back to you whenever I can.  I promise._

_Your older self_

* * *

_August 5, 1996_ _  
_

_Hooray!  You are alright!  We can calm down for now.  Write whenever you can._

_Your younger self and Harry_

* * *

_August 10, 2003_ _  
_

_Younger me and my dearest Harry,_

_My emotions are now in overdrive due to the wedding being only six days away!  A lot has happened so I will try to sum it all up the best of my ability._

_The Death Eaters and Sam have killed again…five times to be exact!  Three Muggles in London, and a magical couple in Diagon Alley were murdered using Death by Sleep in the span of four days!  He said he would see us on the battlefield and he is creating an all out war!  Oh how I wish everything will be alright for the wedding but for some strange reason something is making me believe that it will be that day that he will abduct Lauren…damn, here come the tears again.  So I have been attempting to piece together a reason of why Sam would kill three Muggles and a magical couple.  My solution…just for the hell of it.  Not only are my emotions over the deep end, Harry’s are as well._

_I am trying to be happy that we will be married in six days, but…but…damn it!  This is too much!  Can we ever be happy just this once without anyone attempting to mess it up?_

_Your older self_

* * *

_August 10, 1996_ _  
_

_Older me,_

_Sam is beginning to get to be a thorn in my heel!  I want to give him a piece of my mind then let him have it!_

_I figured it was your emotions that prevented you from writing.  Harry and I love you and we want you to be level headed for the big day.  Older Harry needs you to be strong.  If he sees that you are a hot mess, he will be a hot mess then the whole day will be ruined!  Is that what you want?  Think about Harry and your happiness that you will have from the wedding onward.  Isn’t that worth fighting for?  Who cares if someone wants to take that away?  Don’t let them win!  You and Harry will be more powerful than any other married magical couple out there!  Yes, I read about the joining of magical couples who just married.  With the way Harry is magically and how we are magically…yikes!  I would hate to be Sam.  Here’s a **hug** from me and I promise you that everything will be alright._

_Your younger self_

* * *

_August 11, 2003_ _  
_

_Younger me,_

_Yes, Harry and I’s love is worth fighting for!  Yes, our happiness is worth fighting for!  Oh thank you for knocking some sense into me!  I am ready to be Lady Hermione Potter nee Granger in five days!  Here’s a huge **hug** from me to you and Harry for helping me through this difficult time!  Love you both!  Again, keep your eyes open this year and write me if you have any questions or concerns that need a little extra guidance._

_Your older self_


	9. The Rehearsal

-August 15, 2003 Department of Magical Law Enforcement-

Harry and Hermione were finishing up some reports before they would go over to Grimmauld Place to talk with his godparents and parents.  After finishing his last statement in the last report, Harry closed the folder then began to play with the hour glass Father Time gave him.  With everything that was happening to him, Hermione, and his godmother, Harry was very tempted to use the hour glass to ask Father Time if Sam Ballinger would fall by his hand.  Unbeknownst to him, his fiancée was standing in the door watching him.

“Tempting isn’t it?” Hermione questioned making her presence known to her future husband who was in a trance.

He replied, “Yes, very tempting,” and then he turned his gaze to her, “I would love to ask Father Time if the wedding would go as planned without the interruptions of Sam and his hooligans…”

Hermione took his hands in hers, “Listen to me, we decide our own fate!  How many people defeated you and me?  Zero!  Did anyone tell us how we should go about our way of life?  They tried but we always reigned superior!  Isn’t our love and happiness worth fighting for?”

Harry stood up and pulled Hermione into a very passionate kiss.  He broke it after a couple of minutes and breathlessly stated, “I don’t know how you learned how to motivate people, but I love it!  Come on, we need to make our way to Grimmauld Place to check on Lauren.”

-Grimmauld Place-

Lauren was sitting on the edge of the bed she and Sirius share.  She was holding a picture of Sirius playing with the twins.  Tears streamed down her face knowing that Sam was going to take her any day now.  Sirius walked in and said, “The twins are spending some time with your father before we leave to go to the rehearsal.”

Lauren nodded and Sirius stated the obvious, “You’re upset.  I understand but we need to be happy for Harry and Hermione.  I know it’s hard for all of us.”

“I know…I need to pull it together and stop moping around.  It is Harry and Hermione’s day tomorrow, and I want to be the biggest supporter for them.  Really don’t want to be a stick in the mud.”

Sirius wrapped his arm around her, kissed her forehead, and said, “Come on, Lily and James are here.  Harry and Hermione are about to come.”

“Alright, I’m coming, just give me a minute to freshen up.”

Sirius nodded and left the room.  Lauren returned to the picture which transformed into none other than Sam Ballinger.

“You are a very talented actress.”

“Shut up, Sam, and tell me why you are showing your hideous face to me the day before my godson’s wedding?”

“I am going to give you instructions on how you can leave the wedding without any of the Aurors getting suspicious.”

“I’m listening.”

Harry and Hermione arrived greeting James, Lily, and Sirius.  Harry began eyeing the living room, kitchen, and stairway.

“Relax little pup, the twins are with Lauren’s father.  Lauren is freshening up and will be down in a minute.”

Lauren made her way down the stairs, “We are now down to hours!  Who’s excited about the big day tomorrow?  I know I am!”

Hermione knew she was putting on a show because she could sense Lauren’s pain behind the smile.  She led everyone into the living room.  Hermione knew exactly how to lighten the mood.

“There is one question that I always wanted to ask you four,” she looked at her future in laws then continued, “How did you all meet?”

James, Lily, Lauren, and Sirius looked at each other then James decided to take it over.

“Alright, where to start?” James thought then had a realization, “Oh yeah, picture this…

-September 1, 1971-

Platform 9 ¾ was always the busiest place to be during this time of year; returning Hogwarts students boarding the train to start a new term, and first year students walking with their extremely nervous parents to disembark to their destination…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

-June 15, 2003-

"James…"

"Alright, alright, I'll cut the bull shit!

-September 1, 1971-

My parents crossed over with me to Platform 9 ¾ and that was when I bumped into this boy with greasy hair…”

-June 15, 2003-

"Ha ha! Old greasy!"

Lauren elbowed Sirius in the side, and James was laughing hysterics. Lily gave him the evil eye, and James cleared his throat.

-September 1, 1971-

“"Watch where you're going!" he sneered then went about his way to get on the train.

From that moment on, I knew he and I wouldn't be the best of friends. He was rude! Then I noticed a boy with dark wavy hair…”

-June 15, 2003-

"That's me! Harry, he's about to meet me!"

"Would you like to tell that part anxious puppy?"

"I am not a puppy anymore, James, but yes, I would love to tell how our friendship started on that day."

-September 1, 1971-

“My father was helping me with my trunk while my mother kissed my cheek and gave me her love. She also told me to get into Slytherin which we both know very well that I didn't get in that house because I'm not like the rest of my family. I looked to my left and I saw a boy with black hair, blue eyes, and glasses walking my way. I assumed he was a Potter, but I wanted to make sure before I called him by his last name.  I decided to be the first one to say something so, when he was close enough…

"Hello, my name is Sirius Orion Black. What's your name?"

"James Potter," he told me and I decided to be nice, "You want to sit with me on the train?"

A smile formed on his face and he said, "Sure."

Well, we talked about Quidditch which we both loved and come to find out, we both liked the same team! We hit it off as friends right there, and then…”

-June 2003-

"Oh, let me tell this part. This was extremely hilarious!"

James and Sirius both exhaled, and Lily motioned, "Please Lauren do tell it!"

-September 1971-

“Lily and I met before we crossed over to Platform 9 ¾. We were talking and having a great time. Our parents were hitting it off quite well, and when we were boarding the train, that's when I saw two boys staring our way.

"Lauren, there are two boys staring at us."

"I know! Look at their faces. They look as if they never saw two pretty girls before."

We both started laughing, and I decided to wave at them. Lily waved with me, and you know how on that cartoon where the wolf's tongue unrolls out of his mouth with the eyes popping out of his head; well, let's just say that's how they looked.”

-June 2003-

"That is not how we looked!" James and Sirius said at the same time.

Lauren and Lily pretty much had the expression that said, "yeah, right." Harry and Hermione were having a laughing fest listening to best friends fighting over retelling how they met.

"Alright, I'm taking the reins again," James decided to move on.

-September 1971-

“Sirius and I boarded the train and found a compartment not too far away from those pretty girls. A short boy with dirty blond hair and a round face walked by then peaked his head in, "May I sit with you? The other compartments are full."

Sirius chimed in, "Sure, you can come sit with us. What's your name?"

The boy squeaked, "Peter Pettigrew."

"Well, Peter, my name is Sirius Black and this is my friend, James Potter."

"Nice to meet you," I extended my hand and shook his hand.

Another boy walked by and he peaked in, "Excuse me, may I sit with you three? The other compartments are full."

"Sure you can…um…"

"Remus Lupin, I'm sorry my manners ran away from me."

"I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"My name is Sirius Black."

"My name is James Potter."

"Nice to meet all of you."”

-June 2003-

"So, Hermione, that is how we met."

"According to James and Sirius."

Lauren giggled at Lily's comment, and Harry added, "How about when you all found out Remus was a werewolf?"

Lauren smiled, "That is a story for another night I'm afraid. It's getting close to rehearsal time and I need to floo my father to check on the twins."

Everyone told each other good-bye and the Potters left to go home. Harry left with Hermione to bring her home so they could get ready for the rehearsal.

Harry arrived at his apartment to hear the door to the compartment jiggle.  He walked quickly to the desk, pressed the button, and the door opened.  He pulled out the envelope, opened it, and read it.

_August 15, 1996_

_Dear Harry and older me,_

_The big day is now only hours away!  I am so excited and happy for you!  So, are you all nervous?_

_How’s Lauren doing? I remember the last time you and my older counterpart wrote to me you both told me how Lauren felt horrible about what’s to come.  She can’t change what is to happen tomorrow, but the future can be changed now by you!_

_Your younger self and I wish you and my older counterpart congratulations!_

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

Harry opened his desk drawer, took out his writing utensils, and began to write his reply.  After writing the letter, he folded it, placed it into the envelope, sealed it, and placed it into the compartment.  He closed the door to the compartment then went to go get ready for the rehearsal.

-August 15, 1996-

Hermione walked into her bedroom and the compartment door jiggled.  She ran to the desk, pushed the button, and opened the door.  After she removed the envelope from the compartment, Hermione opened it and read it in its entirety.

_August 15, 2003_

_My dearest Mione,_

_Yes, we are down to the hours for the wedding and, to answer your question, my nerves are in overdrive!  Lauren is forcing herself to be happy, but your older counterpart and I feel her pain.  She feels responsible for Sam taking revenge because she never gave him a chance and courted him.  I keep telling her that it’s not her fault but she doesn’t listen._

_I am warning you now that neither your older counterpart nor I will write to you after tonight due to the wedding and honeymoon.  Now you won’t be worried when you don’t receive a letter for a while._

_I apologize for this short letter my darling, but I have a rehearsal to get to.  Thank you for the best wishes.  We deeply appreciate it._

_Until next time,_

_Harry_

She held the letter close to her heart then placed it into her trunk.  She went down for supper with Harry and his godparents.

-August 15, 2003-

Harry walked out his bathroom wearing a nice dark brown suit with a royal purple button up shirt and a dark brown tie.  He heard a whistle coming from the doorway to his bedroom.  He turned to see Hermione in a beautiful sleeveless royal purple satin knee length A-line dress with a beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace which resembles the necklace worn in the movie Titanic; however, the heart wasn’t a sapphire but an amethyst stone.  Her hair was worn long and straight.

“You look beautiful,” he complimented as he took her into his arms and gave her a butterfly kiss to her eagerly waiting lips.

She smiled, looked around the apartment, and questioned, “Ready to go?”

Harry replied, “I need to go talk with Merlin before we leave.”

“Why darling?”

“Because Mione, I want to be sure that everything will be fine and no Sam Ballinger will arrive with his cronies to sabotage it!”

She threw her arms up and let them fall to hit her thighs, “I can’t believe you!  You don’t have faith that our wedding will go off according to plan?  Gee, thanks a lot, babe!  I really thought you were going to be happy with all that is planned!”

“Hermione Jean Granger, please stop!” she was pouting in defeat and listened to what her fiancé had to say, “Mione, I do believe our wedding will have the highest security measures in place.  I am happy that you will be my wife tomorrow.”

“Then why go through extreme measures by going talk to Merlin?”

Harry couldn’t hold his frustration back any longer, “Because I want tomorrow to be the most perfect day for you!  Is that too much to ask for?”

Hermione took his face into her hands, and gazed into his watering eyes, “It will be perfect because I have you.  You are my life.  You are the reason I breathe.  Tomorrow is the one day that we can forget about Sam and the Death Eaters.  Please don’t go talk to Merlin or Father Time.  Just let things happen then if we need to talk to either one, we know how to communicate with them.”

Harry nodded and she smiled, “Come on, we have a rehearsal to get to.”

Harry raised Elder Frost and, with a wave of the wand, he set the wards to protect his apartment to come on when he and Hermione leave.  The couple joined hands.

“Just think,” Hermione began, “the next time we step foot in this apartment together, we will be Lord and Lady Potter.”

“We sure will,” Harry lovingly squeezed her hand then they disapparated to Westminster Abbey.

-Westminster Abbey-

 Ron, Neville, Draco, Lavender, Luna, Ginny, the Grangers, the Potters, and the Blacks were anxiously waiting for Harry and Hermione to arrive.  Daniel, Emma, James, Lily, Sirius, and Lauren were discussing with the priest where the happy couple could be.  Harry and Hermione walked in.

“There they are,” Sirius stated and the priest began to explain what was to happen.

“Good evening everyone.  Before you can get to the fun time you all have planned for the evening, we have a wedding to rehearse.”

They all laughed and the wedding coordinator took over.  He ordered everyone to get to their places.

While waiting at the church doors, Hermione couldn’t help it any longer and began to cry.

“Hermione, sweetheart, what’s the matter?”

“Oh daddy, I…I…” she couldn’t finish what she wanted to say and her father embraced her.

“Don’t worry, my girl; tomorrow will be a day you and Harry will remember for the rest of your lives, I promise.”

If only her father knew of what was to come to Harry’s godmother, he wouldn’t have made a half empty promise.


	10. Wedding of a Lifetime

-August 16, 2003-

An alarm clock sounded off to the bridal march and an arm reached out from under the blankets to turn it off.  Hermione sat up, stretched, opened her eyes, and gazed at the calendar.

She smiled, “I’m getting married today,” jumped out of bed while squealing, and ran downstairs to get some breakfast.

Daniel and Emma were sitting down reading the papers.  Each paper’s front page highlighted the upcoming nuptials of their daughter and Harry Potter.

“Daniel, the wedding is the talk of not only our community but with the entire Wizarding world!  Our daughter’s wedding is bigger than Charles and Diana’s wedding!”

“Don’t worry, Emma; the only people who can enter the church are the ones with invitations.”

Emma had tears in her eyes, “Our baby is getting married…”

Daniel put the paper on the kitchen table and smiled, “Getting married to a fine young man who has never left her side since the day they met.  We are gaining the best son in law anyone could ask for.”

Hermione walked into the kitchen, “It smells delicious!  What did you cook?  It smells like crepes.”

“You’re not even close.  Belgian waffles and scrambled eggs,” Emma walked up to her daughter and kissed her cheek.

Hermione fixed her plate, picked up the Daily Prophet and Quibbler, and sat down to eat.  The front pages on each paper were about the wedding!  She was tickled with the imagination of the Daily Prophet’s vision of the big day.  The Quibbler was more accurate with what is to come with the ceremony due to one of the editors who was walking in the wedding.  She glanced at the clock then she picked up her glass of apple juice and drank the entire glass.

“I have to go get ready so I can go to my appointment at Witch Hazel’s Spa for my Bridal package.”

-Grimmauld Place-

Lauren was drinking her morning cocoa when Sirius walked into the kitchen and sat next to her.

“Oh Sirius, the day has arrived for Harry and Hermione to be happy.  But on the down side, Sam is coming for me today.”

Sirius took his wife in his arms, “Let’s make today the best day for Harry and Hermione.  Go with Hermione to the spa and get you a massage as well.”

“When I gave Hermione that gift, it is for the bride and her bridesmaids.  Not only am I meeting Hermione, I will be with Luna, Ginny, and Lavender as well.”

Sirius replied, “You will have some much needed girl time!  You need that massage because you worked hard all your life.  You need to be pampered every now and again.”

She smiled at her husband, gave him a kiss, and stood up, “Well, time for me to go change.  I have to meet the girls at Diagon Alley.”

-Harry’s Apartment-

Sitting at his desk, Harry was reading a ritual out of Merlin’s book.  He had this horrible feeling Hermione will be Sam’s next target after Lauren.  This ritual will give the Potters the advantage and Sam will have no clue.

He checked his bag he packed just for the ritual.  The runes were all accounted for, a blanket, candles, purple igniting powder, and Elder Frost (both wand and staff).  After making a photo copy into his memory of the ritual, he closed the book and placed it into his bag with his clothing for the honeymoon.  Harry heard the roar of the flames from the fireplace and his parents entered.

“Oh James, our little boy is getting married.”

“Getting married to a wonderfully gifted beautiful young woman who has never left his side from the day they met.  Making sure you have everything, Prongs Jr.?”

Harry chuckled, “Yes, I have everything packed.  The day is finally here.  I’m getting married to not only my best friend, but the love of my life.  I can’t imagine my life without her in it.”

James wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulder, “Harry, I feel the same way about your mother.  I can’t imagine my life without her.  Seeing you so happy with Hermione, it makes your mum and I extremely happy.”

Lily took her son’s hands in hers, “It’s you and Hermione’s day.  I can’t wait to see your expression when she walks down that aisle.  You, my sweet boy, better take your shower and start getting ready.  You have a wedding to get to.”

Harry smiled as he gave his mother a butterfly kiss on the cheek.

-Witch Hazel’s Salon and Spa, Diagon Alley-

Hermione walked up to the place to see that her bridesmaids were waiting for her.

“Well, well, her majesty finally decided to show up!  Where have you been!  I know we all have to wait for the bride on her big day, but you didn’t have to overdo it!” Ginny voiced her opinion.

Lauren decided to cheer everyone up before Hermione and Ginny would get into a heated argument, “It’s your wedding day!  Are you excited?”

“Nervous beyond all reason!  Let’s go get those massages shall we!” Hermione exhaled breathlessly then Lauren led the bridal party into the salon.

As soon as they walked in, they were hit with the different aromas from the massage oils, the therapeutic aroma scents during the massage sessions, and the shampoos for the haircuts.

“Good afternoon, how can I help you?”

“The bridal party of Hermione Granger is here for our appointment,” Lauren told the young witch at the counter.

The young purple haired witch who had to be in her late teens or early twenties noticed Hermione and gave a squeal, “Oh!  The Hermione Granger who is getting married to Lord Harry Potter is here in my salon!”

Hermione smiled thinking to herself, _Oh dear god, it has to be one of those squealing fan girls to help us on my wedding day!_

The girl continued, “I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to freak out like that.  My name is Ally and I will escort you to the spa first for your massages.  You all booked the eighty minute Fire and Ice massage.  You are all in for a treat!  That is the best massage we have.”

Luna gazed around then whispered to Hermione, “Whenever you and Harry return from your honeymoon, dad and I want to have a sit down interview with you two about the wedding and honeymoon.”

Hermione giggled then replied, “Of course, we would be delighted.  I, however, refuse to sit down with the Daily Prophet and that horrible insect!”

The girl led them into the locker room, got them each a pair of sandals, gave them a locker key, and left after explaining about where the masseuses will come to get them.  They each opened their locker, took out their plush robe, placed their personal belongings inside, and closed up the lockers.  Each woman found a changing room, walked in, and closed the door.

Hermione glanced down at her watch; 1:00 pm.  Her nerves were beginning to run wild at the thought of her wedding being only five hours away! 

_“Mione, are you alright?”_

_“What are you doing?  We are not supposed to…”_

_“See each other before the wedding.  I know, but it doesn’t mean that we can’t talk to each other.”_

_“I wanted to hear your voice so badly.”_

_“I felt you were uneasy so I wanted to check up on you to see if you were alright.”_

_“I’m alright now; now that I got to hear your voice.”_

_“Enjoy your spa date with the girls.  You deserve it.”_

_“I love you so much.”_

_“See you at the altar.”_

_“I’ll be the one in white.”_

After she heard the chuckle from Harry, she no longer felt his presence.  She tied her robe, put on her sandals, and opened the door.  She found her locker, placed her clothing and shoes inside, and locked the door.

Lauren walked into the room, “We’re in the sauna if you want to join us.”

“Of course,” Hermione smiled then followed her to the sauna room.

The two women walked into the sauna room and found their place to sit.  Luna and Lavender were laughing at Ginny.

“What did I miss?”

“Ginny told us how extremely embarrassed Ron was when he accidently walked in on her and Draco in the middle of their bedroom excursions!  She said he turned red as a ripe tomato and basically ran into everything before he got out the room!!!” Luna couldn’t contain herself any longer.

Hermione and Lauren joined in on the laughter then Lavender chimed in, “Well, it doesn’t seem to bother him when we have our bedroom activities at his mother’s house and we both are not quiet lovers.”

Ginny hollered, “Oh my God!  You’re animals!!!” and it looked as if she was about to hurl.

“Not like Sirius and me,” Lauren added then the girls all chimed in, “T.M.I!”

Lauren laughed so hard then Hermione noticed one of the masseuses coming to find them.  She got up and opened the sauna door.  The masseuse noticed the sauna door open then walked to it.

“Hermione Granger?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“I’m Nicole and I’m going to be your masseuse.”

Hermione followed her and Lauren, Ginny, Luna, and Lavender left to the sauna to go into the waiting area for their masseuses.

“So today’s the big day!  Congratulations!”

“Thank you.  Harry and I have been waiting for this day for a long time.”

“Is this your first time getting a massage?”

“No, I got a massage in Paris with Harry.”

“A couple’s massage; wow!  That is always the best way to go when you are getting a massage for the first time.”

Nicole opened the door to the massage room, “I’ll wait out here for you to remove your robe, hang it on the door, and lay on the bed covered up to your neck.  Call for me when you are ready.”

Hermione walked into the room and closed the door behind her.  She looked around and admiring the different scents from lavender, vanilla, eucalyptus, and citrus.  She removed her robe revealing her hourglass figure and ample breasts.  After hanging up her robe, Hermione made her way to the bed, laid down, and covered up to her neck.  There was a knock at the door.

“You can come in,” Hermione called out to Nicole.

Nicole walked in, adjusted the bed, and began putting the massaging oil on her hands.  She walked over to Hermione and began massaging her neck then shoulders.  Hermione closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the tense muscles relaxing with each motion of Nicole’s hands.  Nicole began massaging Hermione’s arms, wrists, and hands.  Hermione was enjoying the moment from the different aromas to the beginning of the massage.  Nicole went to get some more oil then began massaging Hermione’s legs and feet.

“Your muscles were really tense!  You’re that nervous about the wedding?”

“I have a lot on my mind plus the wedding.  So, I can only imagine how tense my muscles are.”

“They were about as hard as bricks!”

“Wow!”

Nicole walked to the heating container and removed the hot stones, “You can lie on your belly face down.”

Hermione turned over to where she was face down.  Nicole switched the headrest to a new headrest with a hole to put the face in.  Hermione rested her face on the headrest then she felt something very warm almost at the hot stage massage her right leg.  Not long after she felt the extreme warmness it changed to cold.  It felt amazing to her and her nervousness was slipping away with each hot and cold stroke on her legs, arms, back, and shoulders.  Before Hermione knew it, the massage was finished.

“I’ll leave the room for you to put your robe back on.  Take as long as you need,” Nicole instructed then left the room.

When Hermione heard the door close, she turned over to get up off the bed.  She stretched, walked over to the door, grabbed her robe, slid it on, and tied it around her naked body.  After she slid on her sandals, she opened the door.  Nicole smiled then led Hermione back to the waiting area.

“One of our beauticians will come get you shortly for your salon appointment.”

“Thank you so much, Nicole.  That massage was amazing.”

Nicole smiled, “You’re welcome.  Congratulations to you and Lord Potter.”

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled as she glanced down at her engagement ring and twirled it around her finger.

Not long after she arrived, Lauren walked into the room with her masseuse.  Hermione looked up to see her matron of honor sit next to her in a comfortable chaise lounge chair.

“Wasn’t that the best massage you’ve ever had?” Hermione asked and Lauren smiled, “Heavenly!  Simply heavenly!”

“Harry is going to be jealous that I had a wonderful massage called the Fire and Ice and he had to miss out.”

Lauren giggled then added, “Sirius would be jealous that he wasn’t the one giving me the massage!”

Hermione burst out laughing at Lauren’s comment when Luna, Lavender, and Ginny walked in.

“What did we miss?” Ginny wanted in on the laughter then Hermione explained everything.  The girls erupted into laughter when the beauticians walked in.

A black haired blue eyed witch looked at the women, “The Hermione Granger Bridal Party?  You may follow us.”

-Harry’s Apartment-

James, Lily, Sirius, Ron, Draco, Neville, Luke, the twins, George, Arthur, and Molly were waiting for Harry in the living room/kitchen.  They were talking about the paparazzi already on the television talking about the upcoming nuptials of Harry and Hermione.

“Poor Harry has been through enough already with his past and all; now, they are all making a big deal about him getting married.  Enough already; let my mate go on with his life in peace!” Ron vented as his mother elbowed him in the arm.

Draco added his two bits in, “I agree whole heartedly!  Let him be a normal human being on his wedding day!  Let him enjoy it!”

“Who says I won’t enjoy my wedding day?” Harry inquired straightening his tie on his Lord attire which consisted of a black tailed coat with the ancient Royal crest of Camelot mixed with the Potter Crest on the left breast, a white shirt, a gold sash with a red and white cross sitting mid-chest, black pants, and black Patten leather shoes.

Sirius smiled, “You look great little pup.”

James patted his son on the back, “Ready kiddo?”

Harry turned toward the television and sure enough; every station was giving updates on his wedding.  He shook his head, turned toward his friends and family then chuckled.

“Wow!  They have nothing better to do than talk about our wedding!”

Neville glanced down at his watch, “Time to roll!  Ron, Draco, we’ll go on ahead to make sure security is in place.”

With three pops, the three groomsmen disapparated to the church. 

Luke turned to Sirius, “I’ll bring these two to Lauren so they can get dressed with their mother.”

Sirius nodded, kissed his children, and watched as they disapparated.  Arthur and Molly hugged Harry and told him they would see him at the church.  After they disapparated, he was left alone with his parents and Sirius.  Harry could tell that Sirius had a lot on his mind.

“Sirius, it will be alright.”

“How can you be so sure, Harry?  Samuel always wanted to be with Lauren before we went to Hogwarts.  Lauren only cares for him as a friend.  He really pushed her away when he called her a whore who was carrying a damned child!  She slapped the hell out of him and never spoke to him again.  Who knows what he will do to her!”

Sirius collapsed on the couch with his face buried in his hands.  Lily sat down next to him and embraced her dear friend.  James sat on the other side of him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.  Harry sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and leaned toward Sirius.

“Do you trust Lauren?”

Sirius looked at Harry, “Now that’s an idiotic question, of course I trust her!  I trust her with my life.”

“Then we have nothing to fear.  You two have a bond that can’t be broken.  You two can speak through your mind right?”

Sirius nodded then Harry continued, “She can tell you exactly where she is and how we can get to her.  She can also tell us where he is holding the Queen!”

“Padfoot, he’s right!  Sam will never know we’ll be coming because he has no idea about the mind connection between you and Lauren!” James added in attempt to cheer up Sirius.

Sirius weakly smiled, “Thanks Harry.”

“No problem, I want my best man in top form.  Now, what are we all sitting around for?  I’m getting married!  Let’s be off to the church.”

-Granger Home-

No matter where Daniel turned, there were squealing women around him.  The door to Hermione’s room would open, shut, open, shut, open, and shut because of the running back and forth for either the restroom or have to retrieve a decorative hair clip for the bridesmaid’s hair.  After the last bridesmaid was fully dressed, everyone turned toward Hermione.  Emma walked in with the bag holding the dress.  Hermione looked at Lauren; Lauren met her gaze and smiled.  Emma opened the bag and removed the dress.  Lauren unzipped the back of the dress and removed it from the hanger.

“Ready?”

Hermione nodded and began to step into the dress.  She slid her arms through the sleeves and finished pulling up the dress to wear the top of the sleeve was sitting on top of her shoulders.  Emma zipped up the back and everyone admired Hermione’s dress.  Along the bodice of the dress and the sweetheart neckline, it’s adorned with rhinestone and crystal beading.  Rhinestones filled in the bodice to where people could admire Hermione’s hourglass figure.  Crystal and Rhinestone and crystal flowery filigree outlined the bottom hem of the dress from front to the cathedral length train.  The same pattern was on the sleeves.  After Lauren magically fixed Hermione’s hair in a curled ponytail draped over her right shoulder, Emma combed the veil into her hair.  Emma was in tears.

Lauren tapped Ginny, “Come, let’s give them some privacy.”

Alice tugged on her mother’s scarlet red dress, “But mommy I want to stay with Aunt Hermione.” Phineas nodded his head in agreement.

“Let’s give Aunt Hermione and her mum some time alone.”

After getting all the women and children out, Lauren grabbed the knob to the door.  Hermione smiled and mouthed “thank you” to her.  Lauren smiled as she closed the door behind her leaving Hermione and her mum in the room alone.

“Oh mum, please,” Hermione grabbed a tissue from her vanity and dabbed at the tears on her mother’s face not to mess up the make-up, “If you cry like this, I will begin to cry and we both will be a basket case.  Dad will have two women to attempt to calm down.”

Emma giggled, “Oh, darling, these are not tears of sadness!  They are tears of joy.  My baby girl is getting married.  Wait, something is missing!”

The door opened and Daniel walked in dressed in his tuxedo, nicely groomed, and holding Hermione’s tiara.

“I believe this belongs to the bride.”

Hermione smiled as her mother placed the tiara on her daughter’s head, “Oh daddy, thank you.”

“Sweetheart, you look beautiful.  I dreamed so long for you to have the wedding of your dreams and my girl, this is it.  You are marrying the man that stayed by your side through the extreme thick and thin situations.  He even fought for the world’s future risking his life to save us all.  I couldn’t be happier for you than I am now.  Harry is a wonderful person and I now he will be the perfect husband to my little girl.”

Hermione embraced her father, “I love you so much.”

Daniel smiled, “I love you, too, love bug.”

There was a knock at the door and it opened, “Our motorcars are here.  Are you ready to see Harry?” Lauren smiled as she inquired about her godson’s soon to be wife.

Hermione smiled as she took her father’s arm, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

-Outside Westminster Abbey-

Reporters from all television news stations from both Muggle and Magical communities lined up at the barricades along with bystanders who weren’t invited to the wedding.

“We are here at Westminster Abbey where…”

“The Wedding of a Lifetime…”

“Is about to take place; the motorcar carrying Lord Harry Potter and his parents should be arriving any minute!”

“Oh, here comes a motorcar now!”

A black motorcar pulled up to the church.  Neville, Draco, Ron, and Sirius got out of the car dressed in their black tuxedos.

“The groomsmen and best man have arrived!”

“The groomsmen including the best man are part of Lord Potter’s Auror team.”

“Here comes another motorcar!”

Another black motorcar pulls up.  The door opens and James gets out first.

“It’s Lord James Potter and wife Lady Lily Potter!  Lady Lily looks absolutely enchanting in her scarlet chiffon gown with gold beading.  Oh here’s Lord Harry Potter now!  My, he looks dashing in his Royal attire.”

Harry waved to the people who were behind the barricades as he followed his parents inside the church.  Harry walked up to Draco, Ron, and Neville.

“How’s the security outside the Abbey?” Harry inquired worried about a possible attack.

Ron answered, “We have Aurors stationed at every entrance to the church and the abbey.”

“There are also Aurors stationed inside the church for extra protection,” Neville reassured as he patted Harry on the back.

Harry smiled, “Great, now no one will stand a chance to try and attack our wedding.”

-Back outside Westminster Abbey-

The reporters from the Muggle and Wizard news stations continued to cover what was happening with the wedding the entire world was waiting for.

“Family and friends of Lord Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger are pouring into the church.”

“Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has just entered the church.  Even the Muggle Royal Family is in the church due to Lord Potter’s heroic rescue two years ago.”

“A motorcar is approaching!  Could it be?”

“Could this be the motorcar with Miss Granger?”

“It is not the motorcar with Miss Granger.  We will have to wait a moment longer.”

“The suspense is heavy in the air!  What will Hermione’s dress be like?  Will it be up to the Royalty code?”

“The bridesmaids are Lavender Brown who is dating Ronald Weasley, Ginny Malfoy nee Weasley who’s married to Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood who is dating Neville Longbottom.  The ring bearer and flower girl are Phineas and Alice Black who are Lord Sirius Orion Black and Lady Lauren Black’s youngest children.  Lady Lauren is Hermione’s matron of honor.  Their gowns are beautiful; scarlet red taffeta with gold beading!  Their hair is nicely fixed in a curled side ponytail sitting on the right shoulder.”

There was a loud cheer that erupted from nine blocks away.

-In the motorcar-

Hermione’s nerves were in overdrive!  She was taking deep breaths attempting to calm herself down.  She felt a warm hand touch hers.  She turned toward her father.

“It’s alright, my girl.  We are almost there.”

Hermione smiled weakly, “I know, but I’m so nervous about all the paparazzi and all the people!  I heard on the news that there are barricades!”

Daniel laughed, “Darling, there are always barricades at big events…”

“Not at weddings!” Hermione interrupted her father then he continued, “Yes, at Royal Weddings, they put up barricades for precautions.  Since Harry is royalty and due to you and Harry’s fame, they placed the barricades for extra precautions.”

Hermione placed her left hand on her father’s, “Thank you for always being there for me and for knowing just the right thing to cheer me up.”

“You’re welcome…”

Daniel was interrupted by loud cheers.  Hermione, her mother, and father slowly turned their gazes out the windows.  There were people lined up at the curbs blocked with the barricades waving at the motorcar aiming their cameras trying to get a photo of the car that was transporting Hermione Granger soon to be Lady Hermione Potter.  Hermione couldn’t help but smile and wave to the ones who were waving even though she figured they couldn’t see her.  To her surprise, they could and their cheer went even higher.  Louder and louder the cheers got as the car approached the church.  Reality finally sunk in when the car stopped in front of the church; Hermione finally made it to Westminster Abbey where in just mere seconds she will be marrying the love of her life who is also her best friend.  The door opened and her mother stepped out.

-Outside Westminster Abbey the moment the motorcar pulled up-

“The motorcar carrying Miss Hermione Granger has finally arrived!  Listen to the people cheer!”

“It’s happening Witches and Wizards of all ages!  The motorcar has arrived!  Hermione, our bride, has made it to the church!  Her mother is the first to exit the car and she looks beautiful in her gold chiffon long sleeved Mother of the Bride gown.  Her father is now exiting the car holding out his hand.  Wait…”

“A hand grabs her father’s…”

Hermione stepped out the car.  Cameras flashed like lightning.  A roar from the people erupted and the news reporters fired away reporting the exquisite sight.

“Miss Granger looks absolutely stunning!  Her gown shines like a star in the sky!  This gown must have cost a fortune!  Look at those crystals and rhinestones!”

“I believe Hermione just every single queen and princess to shame!  This gown is absolutely beautiful!”

“I have three words that sum up Miss Hermione Granger; Perfect Royal Perfection.”

“We are not allowed inside the church, but when we get word that it is official.  We will let you know so stay tuned.  Right now, here is the view of Hermione Granger walking into the church on her father’s arm.”

-Inside the church-

Hermione and her father walked into the infamous Westminster Abbey and the florist handed Hermione her bouquet and her father got his buttoner.  Hermione’s mother fixed the veil over her daughter’s face after she kissed her cheek.  The music began to play and the bridesmaids along with the ring bearer and flower girl walked down the aisle.  The matron of honor walked down then the best man met her half way.  They walked to the altar, bowed their heads then parted.  The bridal march began and everyone stood up.  Hermione’s heart was pounding.  She and her father began walking down the never ending aisle.  She found Harry and couldn’t admire how handsome he was in his royal suit.  Her heart leapt for joy and she smiled as she continued her walk to the altar.  She heard the whispers of how beautiful she was and it made her even more happy than what she already was.  Hermione spotted her friends Norma and Ty from her school in Salem and was so delighted they made it.  _Finally!_ She thought to herself as she got to the altar.  Her father lifted her veil slightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  He shook Harry’s hand, and handed his daughter’s hand to him.  Harry took Hermione’s hand and ascended the stairs to the Most Reverend Wesley Carr.  Everyone sat down and the priest began.

“Dearly beloved, we gathered here today to witness the matrimony of Lord Harry James Potter to Miss Hermione Jean Granger.  If there is any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

No one answered.

“Now, if you two will join hands, we will begin the vows.”

Hermione handed Lauren her bouquet then she and Harry joined hands.  Harry mouthed, “beautiful,” to her and she mouthed back, “thank you.”

“Now, repeat after me.  I, Harry James…”

“I, Harry James…”

“Take thee, Hermione Jean…”

“Take thee, Hermione Jean…”

“To be my wife.”

“To be my wife.”

“To have and to hold from this day forward…”

“To have and to hold from this day forward…”

“For better or worse…”

“For better or worse…”

“For richer or poorer…”

“For richer or poorer…”

“In sickness and in health…”

“In sickness and in health…”

“As long as we both shall live.”

“As long as we both shall live.”

“I, Hermione Jean…”

“I, Hermione Jean…”

“Take thee, Harry James…”

“Take thee, Harry James…”

“To be my husband…”

“To be my husband…”

“To have and to hold from this day forward…”

“To have and to hold from this day forward…”

“For better or worse…”

“For better or worse…”

“For richer or poorer…”

“For richer or poorer…”

“In sickness and in health…”

“In sickness and in health…”

“As long as we both shall live.”

“As long as we both shall live.”

The priest explained that Harry and Hermione expressed their request to be married before the church and now were listening to the readings.  Harry and Hermione along with the bridal party remained standing as George Weasley walked up to the pulpit, and began reading the readings Hermione picked out to be read.

Harry connected to Hermione’s mind and began talking to her.

_“You look so beautiful.  You put every queen and princess that got married here to shame!”_

_“Oh Harry, stop!  I’m not that beautiful.”_

_“Yes, you are.  What did you think about our audience outside?”_

_“Oh my God!  I didn’t know that many people were going to show up and the barricades!  Thank God, daddy was able to calm me!  I was beginning to think about eloping then announcing our marriage later.”_

_“Please, I’m trying not to laugh out loud here.”_

After both readings, the gospel, and sermon, Reverend Carr explained it was time for the exchange of the rings then turned to Sirius and asked for the rings.  Sirius reached into his pocket, grabbed the small black velvet box holding the wedding bands.  He opened the box and gave the priest the rings.  Reverend Carr said the blessing over the rings then gave Hermione’s diamond wedding band to Harry.

“Now, Harry repeat after me,” Reverend Carr instructed, “Hermione Jean, take this ring.”

Harry placed the ring on the tip of Hermione’s left ring finger, “Hermione Jean, take this ring.”

“As a sign of my love and fidelity…”

“As a sign of my love and fidelity…”

“In the name of the Father…”

“In the name of the Father…”

“And of the Son…”

“And of the Son…”

“And of the Holy Spirit.”

“And of the Holy Spirit.”

Harry slid the ring down her finger until it was touching her engagement ring.

Reverend Carr gave Hermione Harry’s wedding band then instructed, “Hermione, repeat after me.  Harry James, take this ring.”

Hermione positioned the ring at the tip of Harry’s left ring finger, “Harry James, take this ring.”

“As a sign of my love and fidelity…”

“As a sign of my love and fidelity…”

“In the name of the Father…”

“In the name of the Father…”

“And of the Son…”

“And of the Son…”

“And of the Holy Spirit.”

“And of the Holy Spirit.”

Hermione slid the ring down his finger until it sat perfectly in its place.  Harry and Hermione smiled at it each other.  It’s official.

Reverend Carr smiled at the couple then looked at the congregation and proudly announced, “Ladies and Gentlemen, I pronounce these two as husband and wife.  Lord Potter, you may kiss the bride.”

“With pleasure,” Harry stated then he pulled Hermione in for a long gentle kiss.

The congregation applauded and Sirius whistled.

Reverend Carr addressed the congregation for the final time, “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Lord Harry James and Lady Hermione Jean Potter!”

The congregation applauded as the exit music began to play.  Lauren felt sick.  She knew what had to happen after the pictures are taken.  As she took Sirius by the arm, she couldn’t help being silent.  Lauren was so happy for her godson and new goddaughter-in-law, but the time had come for her to make her exit and to be lead away to who knows where.  They made their way back into the church after everyone left to take pictures.  After taking the pictures, Harry and Hermione left to get into the motorcar. 

Sirius turned to Lauren asking a question that he already knew the answer to, “Are you coming?”

Lauren inhaled and lied, “Yeah, I’m going check to make sure the twins didn’t leave anything behind.”

He nodded and as he left, Lauren took a memory photo of how he looked at her; an expression that read, _I love you and I will find you._   He walked out the doors and they closed behind him.  Lauren closed her eyes then reopened them.  She spun around and made her way to the back of the church.  She opened the door to the back of the abbey.  Slowly walking into the big alley way, a voice she knew too well echoed.

“You look stunning in that dress.”

Samuel Ballinger appeared from the darkness along with all of his Death Eaters.

Lauren harshly stated, “Well, you have what you want.  Let’s get on with it.”

Sam snickered, “Not after I have a little fun first.  I want to scare up a bride and groom along with a wedding party.”

“Don’t you dare touch my children or my husband!  Leave Harry and Hermione out of this!  It’s me you want and I’m right here!  Let’s go before the Aurors notice I’m gone,” Lauren indirectly threatened and attempted to knock some sense into Sam’s head.

“Very well, Lucius, Niles, take Lauren back to headquarters.  I need to have some fun first before I head back…”

Lauren tapped into Sirius’s mind, _“Sirius!  Sam has me, but get Harry and Hermione out of here!  He is planning an attack!”_

_“Lauren, they are getting in the motorcar right now to head to the ritual site.  You and the rest of the wedding party need to get out now!  They are about to attack!”_

_“Lauren!”_

No answer.

_“ **Lauren!** ”_

Still no answer; Sirius ran to James and Lily, “Get in the motorcar!”

“What’s going on?” Lily questioned getting worried.

Sirius ordered, “Get Hermione’s parents and you two get into the car with Alice and Phineas!”

James questioned, “Padfoot, what’s going on?”

There was a loud roar of thunder and the sky darkened.  Everyone looked up and the Dark Mark appeared in the sky.  Everyone screamed and began to panic.  All the Muggles ran for shelter and all Witches and Wizards drew their wands.  When the snake slithered out the skull’s mouth, clouds of smoke swirled down to the ground.  All the screaming caught Harry and Hermione’s attention in the motorcar already driving off.

“Harry, what’s going on?”

Harry glanced back and all he noticed was multicolored hexes being fired back and forth.

“Oh no!  Sam decided to attack!”

“What!”

A dog Patronus appeared inside the car.  Harry recognized it immediately as Sirius’s.

“Harry, don’t worry.  You and Hermione’s parents are safe along with Phineas and Alice.  The wedding party is in the car behind them.  Yes, Sam has Lauren.  The Aurors are holding the Death Eaters at bay while we get to the reception at Hogwarts.”

“Thank you, Sirius, for filling us in.”

“You’re welcome, Harry.  Now, go do that ritual and get your arses to the reception!”

The Patronus disappeared and the couple was laughing.  Suddenly, there was a big bang and the motorcar spun out of control.  Harry took hold of Hermione, the bag for the ritual, and the driver then disapparated right before the car went airborne then exploded when it hit the ground.


	11. The Reception

-Stonehenge-

With a loud pop, Harry and Hermione arrived in the center of one of the greatest wonders in the world.

“Harry,” Hermione began looking around, “Why are we at Stonehenge?  We have a reception to go to.  I do hope the driver will be alright.  He was so distraught that I had to give him something to help him sleep.”

Harry replied, “He will be alright.  Yes, we do have a reception to get to, but I brought us here for a reason.  I have this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that Sam will come after you next, so I read a ritual in Merlin’s book…”

“Harry,” she interrupted, “I don’t want any secrets between us.  What ritual are you planning to do?”

He sighed, “Atas Eterna.”

For once, Hermione had no idea what he was talking about.  Harry decided to proceed with caution, “Atas Eterna is a ritual that will save the both of us and future children from anything Sam and his Death Eaters may send our way.  This ritual will…”

“Will what?  Just say it!” Hermione was growing extremely impatient that she was beginning to pace.

“This ritual will make us live forever!”

There was a long period of silence before Harry couldn’t stand it anymore, “Please say something.”

“You do know if we do this then we will never be able to have children.  Harry, I want to have a family with you!  I want to know what it’s like to carry a child in my womb.  I want to experience the late night feedings, the diaper changes, and you being the best father a child could ask for,” Hermione cupped his face with her hands and he smiled.

“I did find a way to where we can have eternal life and you can still have children.”

Hermione placed her hands on her hips as Harry began getting all the ritual items out the bag, “I don’t want to be pregnant for all eternity you know.”

Harry laughed as he set everything up.  He motioned for his wife to join him on the blanket.  She knelt down on the blanket just like her husband, and he took her hands in his.  Harry closed his eyes and began chanting the ritual.  It all seemed gibberish to Hermione, but she trusted her husband with her life.  As the chant went on, the candles lit by themselves, the purple powder ignited casting a haze around the area, and the runes began to glow a deep blue color.  The dark blue hue began to rise up from the runes and encircled them liked a tornado.  Hermione just stared in awe as another light caught her attention; her womb.  It was glowing a golden hue and she felt strange as the ritual was working on her.  She looked up and the swirling dark blue light was still swirling around them violently than before with lightning strikes.  She shut her eyes tightly and one of the lightning strikes her and Harry.  Hermione feared the worst when she felt the struck, but it wasn’t at all what she imagined.  Instead of stinging her, it tickled as it coursed from her head down her body.  When the chant ended, she opened her eyes.  The blue tornado was gone, her glowing belly was gone, and her gown changed to her reception dress.  The dress was white satin with satin bands as sleeves.  It has a sweetheart neckline with crystal beading outlining the top left of the neck line and the bottom right of the neckline broken with the same satin the dress is made of.  Her veil was gone, but her tiara was still positioned on her head.

“Are you alright?” Harry questioned as he inched his way toward her.

Hermione nodded, “I’m fine.  You?”

“Never better,” he replied then ran his hand on her cheek, “You’re so beautiful.”

Hermione giggled, “Oh stop.  I’m not at all beautiful…”

“Stop,” Harry interrupted, “You always refer to yourself as the bushy haired browned eyed bookworm that everyone wanted to avoid.  I never avoided you.  You captivated me from the moment you walked into Ron and I’s compartment on the Hogwarts Express asking us if we’ve seen Neville’s toad.  You were the prettiest girl at Hogwarts and why was I the idiot to push you away?”

Hermione shook her head, “No, I’m the idiot for pushing you away.  Thank you for buying the desk and answering my letter.  Thank you for always loving me even when I didn’t love myself.”

“I will love you for all eternity,” Harry welcomed Hermione’s kiss with his eagerly waiting lips.

A car horn interrupted them and it was Dean driving a black motor car identical to the one that got blown to pieces a few minutes ago.

“Are you two ready to go?  You have a party to get to!”

The couple laughed and Harry helped Hermione up and off the blanket.  He waved his hand over the blanket and ritual materials.  One by one, the items returned to his bag except for the powder that burned.  He picked up the backpack, took his wife by the hand, and they walked to the car.  Harry opened the door letting Hermione get in first.  After putting his bag in the trunk of the motor car, he got in and closed the door.  The motor car drove off then took off into the sky.

-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Great Hall-

Emma and Lily were anxiously waiting at the entrance to the Great Hall. 

“They should have been here by now!” Emma turned to Daniel with a quiver in her voice.

“Oh James, I hope their motorcar didn’t get hit during the attack,” Lily gazed at the opened doors to the outside in search of her son and his wife.

James embraced his wife, “They’ll be fine.  I promise.”

Sirius sighed then he felt a presence in his mind.

_“Sirius!”_

_“Lauren?  How are you?  Are you alright?”_

_“I’m fine…for now…listen, I talked with Harry and Hermione.  They should be walking through the doors any minute.  Their motorcar was hit during the attack but they were able to get away along with the driver.  The driver was shaken up and they brought him home.  They were able to do the ritual.”_

_“So glad they’re alright.  I’m relieved that you’re alright.  Wait a minute, what did you mean for now?”_

_“Sirius…”_

_“That bastard better not lay a hand on you!”_

_“Sirius, listen to me, I’m fine.  Whatever you do, keep the kids safe and I will do everything in my power to describe to you where I am.  I have to go before Sam realizes what I’m doing.  I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

Her presence left him, and he walked up to James and Lily.

“They should be here in a few minutes.  They made a stop along the way.”

Lily and James turned to Sirius with inquiry then Lily took the bait, “What do mean they stopped along the way?”

Sirius shifted his weight, “At Stonehenge…”

“What is Harry doing at Stonehenge?  Sirius…you better talk or you will have to explain to Lauren why her favorite pooch is now neutered!”

“Harry is doing a ritual to save not only his wife’s life but his as well!  That’s all I know!  Lauren is the one who knows the extent of the ritual and she’s incapacitated at the moment!”

“Look, they’re here!” Ginny sighed in relief.

Lily, Emma, James, and Daniel turned their gaze to the front doors and in walked Harry and Hermione hand in hand.  Lily hugged Harry and Emma hugged Hermione.

Lily gazed into her son’s eyes, “We were worried about you two.  Are you alright?”

“Yes, we are both fine.  Now, let’s celebrate!  We’ll talk more later,” Harry took his wife’s hand and they entered the Great Hall.

“Witches and Wizards may I present to you, Lord Harry and Lady Hermione Potter!” Lee Jordan announced.

Everyone clapped and George whistled a high pitch whistle making Harry looked at him with a smile.  Harry led Hermione to the dance floor for their first dance.  Harry twirled Hermione, pulled her close, and led her into a slow dance.  Everyone watched the newly married couple sway to the music and how they gazed into each others’ eyes filled with love for each other.

“Oh Harry, everything is so beautiful.”

“Our parents work well together.”

She smiled, “Yes, they do.  I can’t wait to see them as grandparents.”

“Woah…woah…wait a minute!  We just got married and Lauren is missing.  I don’t want you to be expecting our first baby with psychotic Sam on the loose!”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I didn’t mean right now.  You interrupted me before I had a chance to finish.  I don’t want to be pregnant right now.  I want to enjoy just the two of us before children come into the picture.  Besides, we have all eternity to have children.”

“I know,” Harry smiled then turned to look at their parents, “but they don’t.”

The song ended and Harry gave Hermione a butterfly kiss.  Everyone clapped and they walked to the cake table.  Harry and Hermione took the knife and cut a piece of cake.  They each took a bite size piece in their fingers and fed each other.  The photographer took their picture then announced for the wedding party to meet by the cake table.  After the photographer took their picture, Sirius raised his wand to his throat.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?  It was here that Harry and Hermione became life-long friends.  I had the pleasure to watch these two as their friendship grew during the summer of their fourth year.  Harry came to me for advice for asking Hermione to be his girlfriend.  For those of you who know me well enough, I told him to go for it and don’t wait any longer.  I couldn’t wait to see these two together.  If either one was in need, the other was right there without a second thought.  Harry put his life on the line to save Hermione and Hermione put her life on the line to help Harry take down Voldemort.  When Hermione went to the United States, their love was put to the test.  Their love continued to grow even when they were far apart.  Little pup, you and Hermione were destined to be together.  I knew it because I sensed it…”

Harry and Hermione laughed then Sirius continued, “So let’s raise a glass to Harry and Hermione.  May your new journey together be blessed with many years of happiness and for heaven’s sake, give your parents some grandchildren!”

Harry and Hermione couldn’t take it anymore and let out a laugh that was almost uncontrollable.  Lily elbowed Sirius to where he almost dropped his champagne glass.  Everyone raised their glasses and cheered for Harry and Hermione.  They drank their champagne then it was time for the bouquet toss.

“Every single girl gather around!” Hermione motioned as the single girls and women gather behind her.

Hermione counted to three then tossed the bouquet.  Lavender tried to dive for it, but Amy caught it before she could touch it with her finger tips.

Harry patted Oliver on his back, “Look’s like you and Amy are the next couple to get married,” and they both started laughing.

Sirius pulled a chair, sat down, and motioned for Hermione to sit.  She sat down on his lap and raised her dress up to her knee.  Harry knelt down, reached for the garter, and slipped it off her leg with the guys whistling at Hermione’s exposed leg.  Harry got up, helped Hermione off Sirius’s lap, and spun the garter on his index finger.  All the single men gathered behind Harry.  He counted to three and tossed the garter.  Every man attempted to get his hand on it, but it fell perfectly into Oliver’s hand.

Hermione leaned toward Amy, “I guess you and Oliver’s wedding is next.”

Amy laughed, “I guess so!”

Harry shook Oliver’s hand.  The photographer motioned for Harry, Hermione, Amy, and Oliver to get together so she could take the picture.  Harry looked at his watch.  They had exactly one hour until they had to leave for the airport.

Harry turned to Hermione, “One hour…”

She smiled, “Let’s make the most of this reception until then.”

Harry kissed her forehead and a fast song began to play.  Everyone gathered on the dance floor to dance.  After five songs, Harry gazed at his watch.

“Mione,” she turned to him, “It’s time for us to go change.  We have to leave in ten minutes.”

Harry took her hand and they began making their exit.  He heard Lee make an announcement that they were getting ready to leave for them to grab their pouch of rice and head to the bridge.  The couple made it to the changing staircases.

“Harry, where are we changing?”

“In the place where we had our late night talks…”

She smiled, “The common room…oh, Harry.”

They reached the Fat Lady’s portrait and in her operatic voice asked, “Password?”

“Lord and Lady Potter.”

“Enter!” the Fat Lady trilled then swung open.

Harry scooped up Hermione and carried her into the common room.

-A Dungeon in an undisclosed location-

Lauren opened her eyes to find herself in a large cold room and could barely see ten feet in front of her face.  She attempted to move her arms, but failed to do so.  She looked up realizing she was clad in chains.  She groaned then a familiar voice filled the darkness.

“Well, look who’s finally awake to join the party.  Hello, my love.”

Her eyes filled with rage and she shot up to her bare feet stretching the chains to as far as they could go; wanting to attack him.

“Oh my dear, Lauren, I would never hurt you.”

Lauren couldn’t take it anymore, “Oh really!  How soon did we forget?  You called me a whore when you found out I was pregnant with Sirius’s baby when we were in Hogwarts!  If it would have been your baby, completely different story!  But no, the baby was a damned child!  How do you think that made me feel?  I thought you were my friend and understood that I do love you but it was only as a friend.  So imagine your best friend calling you a whore and your soon to be child, damned.  You have no idea how much you broke my heart.  I cried for weeks because my best friend abandoned me and hates me!”

Samuel exhaled, “I admit that in the past I said some horrible things and I shouldn’t have.  I am making it up to you…”

“Locking me up in chains is a strange way of saying an apology.”

He made a questionable expression, “Who said I was apologizing for the chains?  That is to keep you here so you don’t escape.  You see, I will call off this whole war thing if…”

“If what?”

“If you marry me and have children with me?”

Lauren was disgusted, “Not in your lifetime!”

Samuel waved his hand and light appeared on the other side of the room, “You see this Muggle?  If you don’t agree to one of these choices, she dies.”

“You’re going to kill the Queen!”

“Yes, if you don’t agree to either make love to me, marry me, or have my children!”

He did the only thing that Lauren despises and that’s ultimatums.

“I’ll let this sink in for a couple of days then I will return for an answer.”

Lauren hung her head, and when Sam left, a flailed voice called out, “My dear, please don’t lower yourself to that man.  I’m old and I lived my life.  Lauren, your mother helped me deliver my children and you helped Diana deliver William and Harry.  I owe you my life for what you and your mother did for my family.”

“Your Grace, I **refuse** to let you die for my sake.  Our country and your family needs you!  You will live to see another day!  I’m formulating a plan on how Sam can get his way without me jeopardizing my marriage and integrity.”

-Hogwarts-

Sirius was standing with James and Lily along with Hermione’s parents waiting for the married couple to come down to leave for their honeymoon.  Suddenly, he felt a presence.

_“Sirius!”_

_“Lauren, how are you?”_

_“I’m all chained up in a dungeon but don’t know where.  Listen to me.  Sam is planning on killing the Queen if I don’t…”_

_“If you don’t what?”_

_“If I don’t make love to him, marry him, or have his child.”_

_“ **Over my dead body!** ”_

_“Sirius, listen to me.  I have a way to give Sam what he wants and he will never know it’s not me.”_

_“Baby, what are you going to do?”_

_“Renal taught me a spell that is stronger than a Polyjuice Potion and it lasts longer!  The voices change as well as the demeanor.  There is a Death Eater named Carla and she is in love with Sam!  I noticed this when she would look at him and would sigh when he would talk to me.  Ugh…it makes me cringe.  If I talk to her, she might want to do this.”_

_“Lauren, please be careful.  I don’t want to lose you.”_

_“Don’t worry about me.  I’ll be… **oh shit!** ”_

_“Lauren?”_

Nothing…

Sirius started shaking and everyone was starting to cheer.  Harry was wearing some khaki pants and a maroon polo shirt with the Ministry logo on the top left of his chest.  Hermione was wearing a sleeveless white sundress with a white belt around her waist with some white three inch heels.  As they ran through the rice shower, beautiful fireworks shot off by George Weasley.  Hermione turned to see her mother and mother-in-law smiling with tears then she noticed Sirius.  She caught eye contact with Lily then motioned with her eyes toward Sirius.  When Lily and James went to check up on him, she was relieved then followed Harry into the motorcar.  Dean started the car and it took off into the sky.

After flying for twenty minutes and camouflaging their entrance into London, they arrived at the airport.  Dean helped them get their luggage.

“Have fun you two and do everything that I wouldn’t do,” Dean winked and Hermione smiled at Harry, “We plan on it.”

Dean laughed and got back into the motorcar.  Harry and Hermione grabbed their luggage and their free hands then walked into the airport.  They walked up to the monitors to see where they board their flight.

“Wonderful…an hour delay!” Harry groaned.

Hermione turned to him, “Call your parents.  I am worried about Sirius.”

“What’s the matter with him?”

She explained what she saw as they left then Harry didn’t hesitate to go to the phone booth to call his parents.  Hermione went to the booth beside Harry and dialed her parents’ number.

“Hello?”

“Dad!”

“Hey, love bug, you two made it to the airport I can hear the other people in the background.”

“Our flight has been delayed for an hour!”

“When you two left, Sirius had a complete meltdown.  He misses his wife so much and he believes she’s in danger.”

“Oh no, we have to do something.”

“Hermione, sweetheart, go on your honeymoon and be with your husband.  Sirius wouldn’t want you two to miss your honeymoon because of him.”

“I love you, daddy.  I love you very much.”

“I love you, too.”

Hermione hung up her phone and Harry had a concerned look on his face.

“Sirius talked with Lauren.”

“Is she alright?”

Harry explained everything from Sam’s plan to kill to Queen to Lauren’s plan to trick Sam.

“Her last words to Sirius were ‘oh shit.’  Mione, Sirius believes Sam caught Lauren talking to him.  He fears that something awful is happening to her right now.”

Hermione and Harry gazed into each other’s eyes with fear of the unknown…


	12. The Honeymoon has Begun

After a nine hour flight, the newlyweds arrived in sunny Orlando, Florida.  After they retrieved their luggage, they walked to the entrance.

“Oh Harry, this is so exciting!  We’re finally here!  Now, I want to know where we are staying!  You still didn’t tell me anything about our honeymoon.”

Harry turned to his wife and smiled wickedly, “And I’m not going to until we get to our hotel.”

-Undisclosed location-

Lauren opened her eyes, but pain hit her as she tried to move.  Being hit by the Unforgivable Crucio by three Death Eaters, she realized how bad it felt when the Longbottoms got hit with the curse.  Right now, she is thankful that she can still recognize where she is and who started this mess in the first place.

“How are you, my dear?”

“I’ve been better, your Grace, but I’ll make it.  I took a risk of talking to my husband to let him know that I was alright, and now look.  It hurts to move.  Sam now knows that Sirius and I can communicate with each other through our marital bond.  My only link to my family and I can’t use it.  Wait…I do have one way that he will never know because I used this route even when I was in deep conversation with someone.”

-Taxi cab in Orlando-

“Oh Harry, look at all the beautiful hotels!  The Swan and Dolphin, Port Orleans French Quarter, Caribbean Beach, Old Key West…I’m so glad we decided to come here!  So far, it is absolutely amazing,” Hermione was gazing out the window admiring everything they passed.

Harry smiled, “Did you see that building that says Hollywood Tower Hotel?  That’s Tower of Terror!  We are going on that ride and I’m not taking no for answer.”

“Who said that I wouldn’t go on it?  Did you see the Epcot ball?”

Harry chuckled, “Just kidding, yes, I did see the Epcot ball…wait…”

Hermione felt the presence as well.

_“Harry…”_

_“Lauren!  So glad that you are alright!”_

_“Yes, Hermione, I’m alright for now.  As long as I don’t contact Sirius, I won’t get hit with any Unforgivable curses.  Now listen to me both of you.  I want you two to contact Sirius to let him know that I’m alright.  I am going to attempt something tonight to see if I can figure out where I am being held.”_

_“Lauren, please be careful.”_

_“Harry, I can handle Sam.  He is terrified to do anything to me himself that is why he is getting his cronies to do his dirty work on me.  I am trying to keep the Queen alive as long as I can.  Be on standby.  Have a wonderful honeymoon and don’t forget Harry, time is ticking on the final step of the ritual.”_

_“I know.  We promise that we will be on standby and that we will have a wonderful honeymoon.”_

_“Good.  I love you both.  I will contact you if anything changes.”_

_“Love you, too.”_

_“Love you my new godmother.”_

Lauren’s presence left them both and they exchanged worried expressions.

“I trust Lauren completely, but I’m worried about what Sam is going to do to her.”

Harry wrapped his arm around his wife then noticed where they were, “Here we are; our home for one week.”

Hermione turned her gaze to look out the window of the cab and her mouth dropped.  The grand Victorian style architecture painted red and white came into view.  A beautiful lagoon separated the resort from the Magic Kingdom park. 

“Harry, you spent all this money to stay here!”

He sighed, “It’s our honeymoon!  I want it to be perfect.”

She took his hand and gave him a butterfly kiss.  The cab arrived in front of the hotel.  Harry paid the driver and opened the door.  He got out, helped Hermione out, and closed the door.  A bell hop walked up to the cab and introduced himself.

“Hi, I’m Collin.  I’ll help you with your luggage.  Is it your first time visiting us?”

“Yes, it is our first time,” Hermione replied.

“Wonderful!  Are you here for a vacation?”

“We just got married so it’s our honeymoon,” she answered.

Collin was beaming, “Congratulations!  We have the most amazing hospitality here for newlyweds to make your stay with us more magical.”

After Harry checked in, Collin led them with their luggage to their room.

“Wow!  The bridal suite!  I will let you two go in first.”

Harry opened the door, picked up Hermione, and carried her into the room.  Collin brought in the luggage, received his tip from Harry, and left the couple alone in the room.  Harry placed Hermione back on her feet and wrapped his arms around her.  Hermione rested her arms over Harry’s, and rested her back against his chest.

“How many times did I tell you how beautiful you are?” Harry asked as he lowered his head to rest on her right shoulder.

Hermione leaned her head against his, giggled, and replied, “Hmm, let me see, probably about one hundred times.”

Harry maneuvered around to where he was facing her, “I want you to see something.”

He led her to some French doors, opened them, and led her out onto the balcony.

Hermione gasped, “Harry, it’s the Magic Kingdom!  Look how beautiful!”

“I knew you would like it.”

She turned to her husband and embraced him, “Thank you.”

Harry kissed the top of her head then said, “Go freshen up and we’ll go to Downtown Disney to begin our Disney experience.”

After she went to the bathroom to freshen up, Hermione rejoined Harry and they walked out the hotel room.  As they walked pass the front desk, the “magical” concierge waved down Harry.  They walked up to the desk.

“Lord Potter, I apologize for interrupting…”

“Not at all; what seems to be the matter?”

“Nothing sir, you have an urgent message from your parents.  They want you to contact them as soon as possible.”

“Thank you…”

“You can use this room over here.”

The concierge led them to a secret room behind the desk.  He led the couple to the fireplace, “We have a working Floo Network you can use.  Your parents also wanted me to hand you this in private.”

Harry accepted the envelope and recognized the handwriting straight away.  He thanked the concierge and when the little guy left, Harry opened the envelope.  Hermione used the Floo to contact her new in-laws.

“Harry, I got them.”

He walked over to the fireplace and noticed his mother’s face among the embers.

“Hi mum, what was the urgent message?”

“Harry, something is wrong with Sirius.  He has been in a state of shock and talking out of his head since his last conversation with Lauren.  Mr. Luke took the twins and Sirius is staying with us until we know more on Lauren.”

“Listen, Lauren is fine.  She contacted us.  She shares a bond with me so she can speak to me the way you and dad can mentally communicate.  She told me she’s alright and is attempting to figure out where she’s located.  The Queen is fine for now, but is working on a plan to outsmart Sam.  That is all got from her.”

“That’s wonderful that she’s alright.  I know that alone will make Sirius feel better but not entirely.  Have a wonderful honeymoon and we will see you back in a week.  Love you both.”

“Love you, mum.”

Lily’s face disappeared among the embers.

“What does the letter say?”

He opened it and it read:

_My dear Harry,_

_I’m sure you are off to your honeymoon destination, but I wanted to fill you in on what has happened so far._

_First, we got to talk with Dumbledore.  He told us about the Horcruxes and that he destroyed a ring.  So, the first one destroyed was the diary.  The second one was the necklace and Dumbledore destroyed the ring that’s number three.  He also said something about Hufflepuff’s tea cup, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, and Nagini.  The horcrux that was inside you was destroyed last summer.  So we have three horcruxes left to find and destroy.  Any ideas?_

_Draco is miserable.  He hates following his father and brother to the Death Eater meeting places.  He wants out, but he will be killed if he backs out now.  He knows too much.  I feel so bad for him.  Words of encouragement?_

_Alright, I won’t keep you any longer.  Write to me when you are home after your honeymoon._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

Harry folded the letter, placed it into his back pocket, and they left the room to go catch a Disney bus to Downtown Disney.

-Potter Manor Godric’s Hollow-

Sirius was sitting at the window looking out to the sunset.  His eyes showed pain and emptiness.  Lily knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” he sighed as he continued to stare out into the horizon.

James and Lily walked in.

James began, “We were just coming to check on you, Padfoot.”

“We heard from Harry.  They made it to Orlando safely…”

Lily noticed Sirius never moved an inch.  She decided to give him the information about Lauren.

“Sirius, Harry told me that he heard from Lauren.  They also share a bond because of the vow she made to him when he was only one year old.  She is alright.  She said she’s going to figure out where she is so we can go rescue her.”

Sirius turned around and for the first time since he lost contact with Lauren, he felt himself again.  He knew in his heart that he couldn’t wait for Lauren to figure out where she was.  He had to take charge and now was the perfect time to do so.

“We have to find her.  And I know just where to start,” he smiled feeling absolutely certain that Sam would go back there if he was forced into hiding.

-Grand Floridian Resort Bridal Suite 10 pm-

Harry and Hermione were standing on the balcony watching the fireworks over Cinderella’s castle in a lover’s embrace.

Hermione sighed, “Look how beautiful the fireworks are!  Oh, I miss Fred and George’s fireworks.  I think Disney firework displays are neck in neck with the Weasley Twins’ firework displays.  Poor Fred, I really do miss him.”

Harry gazed into her eyes, “I miss him, too, love.  Not a day goes by, I don’t think about the crazy things he and George did to make us laugh.  Their jokes, how they always picked on Ron, and how they mocked their mother.”

Hermione laughed at the fond memories Harry was bringing back, and she gazed into his eyes, “Thank you for bringing me to a place where magic exists without saying a spell or charm,” then pulls Harry closer to her.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss.  Harry swooped Hermione off her feet, and carried her back into the bedroom.  He went to the doors, and closed them.  He turned to face his wife.  Their eyes met.  Their breathing began to deepen with the anticipation of what’s to happen next.  They begin to walk toward each other.  They met in the center of the room.  Harry and Hermione never broke eye contact.  He raised his right hand to where it lovingly stroked her cheek.  He moved his other hand around her waist, pulled her closer to him, and they both parted lips.  They closed the gap between them, and their eager lips finally met in a very heated kiss. 

Harry picked Hermione up, and gently laid her on the bed.  Their lips met again for a kiss so filled with hunger. Harry broke the kiss, and removed his shirt.  Hermione sat up, and removed her dress.  She was only in a bra, and her panties.  Harry took off his pants leaving them even for now.  Harry longed to taste her, and brought his lips back to Hermione’s for another hungry kiss.  Hermione broke the kiss, and they gazed into each other’s eyes knowing what the next step was.  Hermione removed the rest of her clothing, and lied back down.  Harry removed his boxers, and admired his wife.  It was the first time he ever saw a woman naked before, and he couldn’t help but admire how beautiful Hermione was.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry complimented her breathlessly as he lowered himself to her.

Hermione blushed, and added, “Make love to me, Harry.”

“My pleasure,” he said, and he passionately kissed her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.  Harry slid his tongue into her mouth stroking her tongue.  Hermione decided to get playful, and her tongue began stroking Harry’s.  Harry broke the tongue battle, and began loving on Hermione.  As Harry loved on her, Hermione never felt this feeling before.  No man ever looked at her the way Harry did tonight.  No man ever kissed her the way Harry was doing at this moment.  She felt beautiful.  She felt like a woman in love.

“Oh, Harry!”

Harry moved his gaze into her eyes, and she gazed into his.  Their eyes were showing passion, and lust.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked, and then Hermione added, “I didn’t love on you yet.”

Before Harry knew it, he was on the bottom, and Hermione was on top.  She began loving him the same way he loved on her earlier.  As he was being loved, Harry never felt this feeling before.  No woman ever looked at him the way Hermione did this evening.  No woman ever kissed him the way Hermione was doing at this very moment.  He felt like a champion.  He felt like a man in love.

“Oh, Mione!”

Hermione returned her gaze to Harry.  With one quick motion, Hermione was back on the bottom, and she let out a squeal of excitement.

Harry asked his question again, “Are you ready?”

Hermione nodded, and sighed, “Yes.”

After making sure everything was right, he began to lower himself onto her.  Harry noticed Hermione’s face was scrunched up.

He questioned her, “Am I hurting you?”

She shook her head, and replied, “You’re doing fine, Harry.  The first time for a woman is always painful no matter how gentle the man is.  I’ll be fine, Harry.  Trust me.”

Harry smiled, and added, “I always trust you.”

Hermione smiled, and said, “And I’ll always trust you.”

In one swift motion, Hermione now belonged to Harry, and Harry belonged to her.  No words could describe the ecstasy they both shared at that moment.  The room grew hotter with each motion of the two lovers.  As she was being loved on, Hermione let a sigh of pleasure escape her lips.  Harry returned to Hermione’s lips, and took them into a passionate kiss sending them both deeper into the erotica of this night.  Harry and Hermione felt themselves getting close to the end.  In two motions, it was over.  Catching his breath, Harry lowered his weight on top of Hermione.  She began running her fingers through his black untamed hair.  Her touch slowed down his breathing, and he kissed her cheek. 

“That was amazing,” Harry was the first one to speak.

Hermione commented, “It was amazing.  It was everything I dreamed it would be, and so much more.”

Harry gazed into her eyes, and admitted, “I feel the same way.”

Their lips met for a long gentle kiss.  Harry broke the kiss, laid down next to Hermione, and took her into an embrace.

“Good night, Mione.  I love you,” Harry said then kissed her cheek.

Hermione yawned, and said, “Good night, Harry.  I love you, too.  We have a long hot day tomorrow at Magic Kingdom.  We need our rest.”

They closed their eyes, and fell asleep in each others’ arms.


	13. I Will Always Find You

Sirius couldn’t sleep for the second night in a row so he decided to go out.  After Lily and James went to sleep, he slipped out and when he reached the graveyard by the church, he disapparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius walked into his library and sat down at his desk.  He took his wand out his pocket and summoned a rolled up map from the top shelf of the bookshelf.  The map unrolled itself and laid itself down on the desk.  He examined the map and immediately formulated a plan.  With his wand, he made a ball of white light.  It was a picture of Lauren that illuminated from the ball of light.  He used his left hand to keep the ball of light steady along with his wand.  After saying the incantation, the Lauren ball of light floated to Westminster Abbey then it retraced Lauren’s steps to the alley then it moved in the direction Sirius knew it would go in; Ballinger Manor in Essex.

“I will find you, Lauren.  I will always find you.”

-Magic Kingdom-

“Oh Harry, this place is absolutely beautiful!  We have ridden a lot today; Peter Pan, It’s a Small World, Pirates of the Caribbean, Jungle Cruise, Haunted Mansion, Snow White’s Scary Adventures, Mad Tea Party Tea Cups, and the Tomorrowland Speedway.”

“That leaves us with the three mountains to conquer; Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Splash Mountain, and Space Mountain.  Which one would my lovely bride wants to go on first?”

Hermione gazed to the tall white building to her right, “Since we are in Tomorrowland, why don’t we do Space Mountain.”

Harry took her hand and led the way to Space Mountain.  He remembered they fast passed it, but forgotten the return time.  He reached into his pocket and looked at the pass: 4:15.  He looked at his watch: 4:15. 

“We’re in luck!  We don’t have to wait the full 90 minutes in line.  We have a fast pass!”

“I forgot that we did that for this ride!  So glad we did!  We get to walk right in.”

They walked to the Fast Pass line and handed the female cast member their passes.  They continued meandering through the line up to the attraction.  

“How many?” A tall teenage boy cast member asked.

“Two,” Harry answered then the cast member pointed, “Rows three and four.”

Hermione went in row three and Harry took four.  The cars shaped like rockets holding the people ahead of them zoomed to get their lap bar checked then a new set of cars rolled to a stop.  Hermione and Harry climbed in then pulled down on the lap bar. 

“Harry, I’m nervous.”

“It’ll be alright.  I’m right behind you.”

The vehicle zoomed ahead to the cast member that checked the bars.

She walked toward them saying, “Please push up on your lap bar.”

Everyone pushed up and it didn’t budge.  The all clear was given and the vehicle took off.  After going through the tunnel of blue light, it began the ascension.  The scene was set in outer space at a space station.  While the vehicle continued to climb, another vehicle raced passed them.

“Harry…”

“It’ll be fun, Mione!  Just wait…”

Before he could finish, a small descent then the vehicle sharply turned left.  Hermione let out a squeal. 

-Potter Manor-

Lily got up to get a glass of water and decided to go check on Sirius.  She knocked on his door.

“Padfoot, are you alright?”

No answer.

She knocked a little louder, “Sirius, are you alright?”

No answer.

She spoke louder, “Be serious and answer me!”

Lily rolled her eyes because she set herself up for the pun, but her best friend still didn’t answer.  She exhaled then opened the door. 

“ **James!** ”

She ran out the room to find her husband.

-Outside Ballinger Manor in Essex-

A black dog sniffed the air and began making its way to the windows to listen to what was happening inside the house.  The dog recognized the voices straight away as Lucius and Niles Malfoy. 

“My Lord, she’s stubborn!  She will not speak to any of us!”

“I don’t know what you see in her.  She’s just a blood traitor…”

Samuel flicked his wand and Niles levitated off the floor with a strangling sensation.  In a commanding voice, he objected, “Now Niles, how soon do we forget who’s in charge?  Don’t you dare talk about Lauren that way ever again!”

Niles fell to the floor gasping for air.  Sam drummed his fingers on the end table thinking about how to get Lauren the way he wants her. 

“Lucius…” he had an idea.

Lucius bowed, “Yes, my Lord.”

Samuel had an evil grin on his face, “It’s time for some action.  The Muggle Queen…”

There was silence in the room to where you could hear a pin drop.

“The Queen must die,” Samuel stated as he took in the smiles of his followers.

The dog growled low then took off to the rear of the house sniffing the ground. 

-Grand Floridian-

“Wow!  I can’t believe how beautiful the Spectro Magic Parade was.  That carousel…gorgeous!”

“Lord and Lady Potter!”

A young teenage girl concierge from the “magical” concierge desk ran up to them, “I apologize for interrupting you…”

Harry smiled, “It’s alright.  What seems to be the trouble?”

“It’s your parents, sir.  They need to speak with you as soon as possible.  They said it was very urgent.”

The couple exchanged a worried expression then Harry replied, “Lead the way.”

The girl brought them to the same room as the day before.  Harry thanked her, gave her a tip, and then joined his wife by the fireplace.

“I hope nothing happened to Lauren!”

“I hope not.  Let’s see what’s going on.”

Harry tossed some powder into the fireplace and the embered faces of his parents appeared.

“Oh Harry, thank goodness!  We have a problem!”

“Mum, slow down, what’s the matter?”

“Padfoot is missing.”

“What?!” Harry and Hermione spoke their concerns at the same time.

“I went to check on him.  After calling his name several times with no answer, I walked in and he was gone!”

Harry thought for a moment then Hermione began questioning, “Did you go to Grimmauld Place?”

James nodded, “Yes, he must have gone there because we found a map opened in the library…”

“He must have a lead on where Sam is keeping Lauren and the Queen,” Harry added then began questioning his parents, “Did he happen to mark any place of interest on the map?”

Lily shook her head, “No, there was nothing.  No magical markings or physical markings.”

Harry and Hermione exchanged concerned looks on their faces.  Suddenly, Hermione had an inquiry.

“Is there a place on the map that stands out to any of you?  You two were friends with Lauren longer than we’ve have.  Did she ever mention where Sam used to live?”

Lily’s face disappeared for a moment.  James was pondering on the question, “I don’t remember…”

Lily’s face appeared again, “James, Lauren told me once that Sam lived in Essex!  He must be in his family home; Ballinger Manor…”

Her voiced dropped off then Harry voiced his concern, “Oh Sirius, what are you thinking!”

-Outside Ballinger Manor-

The dog sniffed around the back of the home when he heard two female voices coming from a barred window.  He ran over to the window and peeked in.  He saw two women; one older woman with white hair and one much younger laying on the floor in pain.  The dog examined the window and it was just high enough for him to squeeze through the bars and jump into the cell below which was the cell of the younger woman.  The dog walked over, sniffed at the woman, and began licking her cheek.  The woman raised her head.

In a hushed tone, she exclaimed, “Sirius!  What are you doing here?”

The dog walked to the door of the cell and scratched at the ground.

“Do you want some sort of death wish?  Sam will kill you if he realizes who are!”

The dog cocked his head to the side and Lauren gazed around, “Hide!  Someone is coming!”

-Grand Floridian Bridal Suite-

Hermione and Harry, only dressed in a plush bath robe, stood at their balcony watching the fireworks at Cinderella’s castle across the lagoon.  Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione’s waist then kissed the top of her head.  She embraced her husband and tears fell from her eyes.

“I hope nothing horrible will happen to Sirius or Lauren.”

Harry scratched her back and said, “I hope not either.  If they are together, I bet they are finding a way to get away from Sam and the Death Eaters.”

Hermione was still feeling low and knew just what to cheer her up.  He swept her off her feet and she let out a squeal.  Harry used his foot to close the door to the balcony and led her to another night of passion.


	14. God Save the Queen

-Ballinger Manor-

Niles Malfoy and Rookwood opened both cell doors.  Niles went into Lauren’s cell while Rookwood went toward the Queen.

“My Lord wants to see you, your Majesty,” he mocked as he uncuffed her then magically moved her out the cell.

Niles snickered, “As for you, blood traitor, I get to have some fun with you.”

Padfoot growled then lept out of the darkness and bit Niles between the legs.  He let out painful scream then dropped to the ground.  The dog took Niles’ wand out of his hand and set Lauren free of the magical cuffs.  Lauren got up, gave Padfoot a “good boy” rub, and they left the cell.  Lauren was about to follow Rookwood up the stairs until Padfoot growled.

Lauren turned to him, “I’m not leaving without the Queen!”

Padfoot shifted his wait and wined because he sensed the danger.  Lauren gazed at Niles who was still rolling in pain then she heard footsteps coming their way.  Padfoot barked then Lauren took hold of her furry husband and disapparated.  Sam walked down into the cellar along with Crabbe, Goyle, and Lucius.

“ **No!** ” Sam yelled at the top of his lungs.

-Grand Floridian Bridal Suite-

Harry and Hermione were bathing each other.  As they took turns washing each other’s body, the more they wanted each other. 

“Make love to me, Harry,” Hermione begged as the wash cloth Harry held grazed over her ample breasts and hardened nipples.

He dropped the wash cloth into the water, pulled his wife closer to him, and his hungry lips met hers for a passionate kiss.  He broke the kiss, took her right breast in hand, and began to suck on the nipple.  Hermione’s moan and the ecstasy of the moment made Harry’s lower region harden.  Hermione felt it, and positioned herself to receive it.  Once she felt Harry inside her, she began to pleasure him.  Harry licked the nipple and Hermione arched her back then moaned in pleasure.  He grabbed the left breast and began to suck the nipple as he gently caressed it.  Hermione moaned louder and moved a little faster to where she was moving as fast as Harry was sucking. 

The room grew hotter as the couple moved faster.  The mirrors were fogging up due to the excess heat that was radiating off their bodies and from the water in the tub.  Harry licked the nipple and Hermione moaned louder.  Harry loved to hear her moan and thank goodness he remembered the charm so no one could hear her scream.  He kissed his way back up to her lips and their tongues began a battle in their mouths.  After the tongue battle, Harry turned Hermione to where her back was toward him.  They both stood up and Hermione bent over bracing herself by the facet.  Harry entered her with ease and moved very quickly into her.  He grabbed her breasts and caressed them as they bounced.  Hermione couldn’t help it anymore.  It felt so good that she couldn’t contain it.  Harry moved faster and they both could tell that the end was near.  Faster…hotter…they both were moaning…then in one last thrust, it was over.  They both were panting then Harry kissed her back.  She turned around and gave her husband a butterfly kiss.

“It gets better every time,” he admired his wife.

“It sure does.”

Hermione got out the tub after she cleaned up.  After she dried herself off, she changed into her red Mickey Mouse shirt and blue jean shorts.  Harry got dressed in his red Mickey Mouse shirt and blue jean shorts.  When they looked into the mirror after wiping the fog off, they noticed their matching outfits and laughed at it.

_“Harry!”_

_“Lauren!  It’s so good to hear your voice!”_

_“It is wonderful to hear yours Hermione.  Listen, Sirius rescued me and I’m slowly recovering at home.  We couldn’t save the Queen due to the predicament we were in at the time.  You two really need to get back.  The Queen is in trouble…mortal trouble!  Sam now wants to kill the Queen because I wouldn’t sleep with him nor have his child.  I’m scared that the Queen may already be dead!”_

_“Alright, we’re coming home.  We’ll floo back since there is a Floo Network system here in the hotel.”_

_“I’m so sorry for ruining your honeymoon.”_

_“Lauren, you didn’t ruin it.  It was wonderful while it lasted.”_

_“Hermione, you’re too kind.  But please, come back.  We need you both to help save the Queen.”_

Lauren’s presence left them both then they looked at each other.

“Oh Mione, I’m so sorry.”

“Stop!  Don’t apologize for anything.  Our short honeymoon was amazing!  You showed me that magic can happen without using a wand; the fireworks outside our bedroom window, the Magic Kingdom’s atmosphere, and our little love sessions.  The Queen is in mortal danger!  We have to go back.”

Harry nodded then Hermione added, “We better come back here!  You owe me a full honeymoon!”

Harry laughed and led his wife down to the lobby to talk to the magical concierge.

An older wizard, who looked an awful lot like Walt Disney, looked at the couple and inquired, “How may I be of service Lord Potter?”

“We need to go back to London.  It’s a family emergency.”

The wizard motioned for them to follow him to the room where the Floo Network was.  After they entered the room, the wizard told them, “Whenever you want to return to our resort, let us know and we will have the bridal suite available since you had to leave early.  We will only charge you for two nights.”

Harry thanked him and gave him a tip.  The wizard wished them well and left the room.  Harry and Hermione walked to the fireplace.  They both took a handful of floo powder.  Harry went in first, said the address for his apartment, tossed the powder, and green flames consumed him.

-Potter’s Apartment-

Green flames filled the fireplace and Harry arrived back home.  He placed his luggage by the bed then he heard the roar of flames.  He quickly turned around, scooped Hermione off the ground, and brought her into the room.  He set her back on her feet, and he brought her luggage by the bed.

“Before we go to Grimmauld Place, I need to respond to the letter your younger counterpart wrote.”

He walked over to the desk, grabbed parchment and writing utensils, and wrote the note.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_The honeymoon was cut short due to Lauren’s kidnapping and rescuing.  However, that wasn’t the only thing that transpired.  Sam wants to kill the Queen, so we had to hurry back to find her and get her away from Sam._

_The Diadem of Ravenclaw is at Hogwarts!  It is in the Room of Requirement.  The teacup of Hufflepuff is in Lestrange’s vault at Gringotts.  If not, I would get my younger self to talk to the Goblins to monitor of any dark objects like an object housing a Horcrux going into their vaults because it will be making its way to the Lestrange vault sometime soon.  I would get the help of Bill on this before having my younger counterpart talk to the Goblins.  We all know Nagini will be at Voldemort’s side, so save her for last._

_Poor Draco, he does know too much.  He will just have to play spy and not to show any sign of not wanting to be there.  If he decides to back out, he will be killed.  Tell him to confide in his mother.  His mum will listen and hopefully give him some advice._

_I really don’t have too much time to write so I promise your older counterpart and I will write more later._

_Love,_

_Harry_

He folded the letter, slid it into the envelope, and sealed it.  He wrote Hermione’s name on it, opened the compartment, placed it inside, and closed the compartment door.

He turned to face his wife, “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

They held hands and they disapparated.

-Grimmauld Place-

James, Lily, and Sirius were talking in the living room when Harry and Hermione showed up.  Lily smiled, walked up to the couple, and embraced them.

“So glad you’re home.  I’m sorry we spoiled the honeymoon.”

“Mrs. Lily, stop!  The future of our family and both the Wizarding and Muggle communities are on the line.  The Queen needs our help so we’re back.  How’s Lauren, Sirius?”

Sirius replied, “Recovering slowly.  I’m just glad that she is back home with me.”

Harry looked around, “Where are the twins?”

“Still with Mr. Luke; Lauren and I thought it would be best if they didn’t see their mother this way.  Lauren has really been on the low since we got back.  She still hasn’t told me why she’s feeling this way,” Sirius sat in the chair and hung his head.

There were footsteps coming down the stairs.  Harry turned to see his godmother so weak she could barely stand.  Lauren looked horrible.  It looked as if she hadn’t eaten in two days.

“Sirius, I’m ready to talk.”

He gazed at Lauren, quickly got up, and went to her for support.  He helped her to the stairs…

“No, I’m ready to talk in front of all of you.  Everyone needs to hear this.  I just want to let everyone know that Sam is not who I believe he is anymore.”

He helped her to the sofa, and she sat down in the middle.  Lily sat to Lauren’s right and Harry sat to her left.  Hermione sat next to Harry placing her hand on his.  Sirius sat on the floor in front of Lauren and James sat on the chair next to Lily.

Lauren took a deep breath, “The reason I am not myself is I lost a part of me while Sam held me captive,” Sirius was about to interrupt, but Lauren beat him, “Please let me finish.  Before I left the house the day of the wedding, I gave myself a test and it was positive.  I found out I was pregnant.  I was going to tell you, but I got carried away with the pre-wedding festivities then it was the wedding, and then Sam took me.  He brought me to his family home where I got to see he had the Queen.  Later that evening, the one taking the Queen’s place showed up.  She has feelings for Sam.  He didn’t know I noticed, but he does have feelings for her.  They are not as strong as the stupid fantasy he still holds over me, but he does care for her.  Her name is Charlotte.  She’s very beautiful.  Looks like a model if you ask me.  She came down to where I was held with Sam right behind her.  After asking me when I was due, Sam lost it.  He said if he couldn’t have a child with me then you couldn’t either…”

Tears poured from Lauren’s eyes, Sirius stood up and walked over to the fireplace.  Lauren continued, “He killed our baby and our last chance of ever having children!”

Lauren couldn’t contain her grief any longer.  Lily embraced her best friend then Harry stood up and walked over to Sirius.  Hermione also embraced Lauren and cried along with her.  Sirius couldn’t contain his emotions anymore.  Tears poured from his eyes.  James and Harry embraced him.  Harry began to think of how he could get the Queen back. 

Sirius finally spoke, “We need to get that bastard where it hurts!  I’m all for removing his balls and shoving them down his throat until he chokes!”

James snickered and Harry chimed in, “No need for that.  I have an idea.”

“Do tell little pup.”

Harry continued, “Since Sam has our Queen, we will take his.  We will give him his Queen in exchange for ours; alive or no deal.”

Sirius and James smiled wickedly the Sirius said, “I’m in.  When do we go get the Royal Imposter?”

“Let me contact some people and I’ll let you know,” Harry left the room to go make some Patronus messages.

Harry casted his first Patronus to Ron.  After calling his name for ten minutes, Ron finally answered.

“Hi Harry, how was the honeymoon?”

“It was wonderful and short due to family emergency.  Listen, I need…”

Ron brutally interrupted, “Guess what?”

“What?”

“I’m going to be a father!”

“Wow!  Congratulations!  How far along is she?”

“We don’t know yet because Lavender wants to wait until Lauren gets well again.  She wants Lauren to deliver our baby.”

“I’m happy for you, Ron.  I really am.  Listen, I need your help.  We found a way to get to Sam Ballinger’s heart.”

“Oh this is going to epic!  Count me in!”

“Meet us at the gates to Buckingham Palace.”

“Sure will.”

Back in the living room, Lily said, “Come, I’ll help you up to get you back in bed.  You need your rest and you need to eat!  You look frail.”

Hermione got up with Lily and Lauren then helped stabilize and get her up the stairs.  They got her to bed and got her comfortable.

“Do you want anything to eat anything?  I’ll go get you another glass of water,” Lily picked up the empty glass of water.

Lauren smiled, “I am hungry.”

“What would you like to eat?”

“Steak and potato mash…”

Lily and Hermione’s eyes widen then Lauren questioned, “What?  I haven’t eaten in two days.”

Lily and Hermione giggled then Lily replied, “Alright, steak and potato mash it is.  I will be right back.”

Hermione sat on the bed and took Lauren’s hand in hers, “It’s so good to have you home.  I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.  I heard Harry talking to Ron and I believe I will have to get well very soon since Lavender is expecting.”

Hermione smiled weakly and Lauren caught it, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine…”

Lauren tapped her hand and said, “No you’re not.  What’s the matter?”

Hermione hugged her and the tears poured from her eyes, “It’s not fair that you and Sirius were going to parents again and it was taken along with other chances of ever becoming parents again.  How can anyone be so evil?  How can you continue to deliver babies knowing the one you and Sirius were going to have will not be born?”

Lauren exhaled, looked at the door to see Sirius standing there, and replied, “It didn’t stop my mother when she had a miscarriage.  She delivered beautiful healthy babies until the day she died.  Yes, I am hurting that I will never see my baby, but it will make Sirius and I stronger than what we have been before.  Sirius and I will move on stronger with unending love.  I will continue to deliver healthy beautiful babies and hopefully one day it will be you and Harry’s baby that I will deliver.”

Sirius smiled with tears staining his cheeks and mouthed, “I love you,” to her.

Lauren smiled and mouthed back, “I love you, too.”

Sirius broke the silence, “I wanted to stop by and tell you two that Harry, James, and I will be meeting Ron, Neville, and Draco at Buckingham Palace.  We already talked with the Royal Family and alerted them of the situation.  They want the imposter evacuated from the premises immediately.”

“Sirius…” Lauren started then Sirius cut her off, “Don’t worry, we will all be fine.”

Lauren countered, “It’s not everyone else I’m worried about.  It’s you!  I don’t want you to do anything rash when you see her true self.”

Sirius walked in and gave her a long passionate kiss. 

“Can I get up now?” Hermione questioned while Lauren and Sirius laughed causing them to break the kiss.

Sirius placed his hand on Hermione’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about us, Hermione.  Lauren and I will be fine.  Harry wanted me to tell you that he thinks it would be best if you stayed with Lauren and Lily.  He didn’t want you to risk coming and something would happen to you.”

Hermione nodded then Sirius walked out the door.

_“Harry!”_

_“Mione, how’s Lauren?”_

_“She’s alright.  She’s very tired and very hungry.  Listen to me, please be careful.  I would like to have you back with no scratches.”_

_“Someone wants me home so she can have her way with me.”_

_“You know I do.”_

_“I love you and I promise I will be careful.”_

_“Love you.”_

James, Sirius, and Harry disapparated after he felt her presence leave him.


	15. Correspondences

_August 31, 1996_

_Dear Harry,_

_We board the train tomorrow to go to Hogwarts.  Bill found the cup and destroyed the Horcrux!  That only leaves Ravenclaw’s Diadem and Nagini.  As soon as we get to Hogwarts, your younger counterpart and I will go to the Room of Requirement to find and destroy the diadem._

_Draco is still upset about his situation.  We don’t know what else we could do to cheer him up.  Hopefully since we will be back at Hogwarts, he will have his time away from his father and brother along with Voldemort and those Death Eaters!_

_How’s Lauren and Sirius? I hope and pray that Lauren will be feeling well again soon._

_How was the honeymoon?  You and my older counterpart have to explain everything!  Where did you go?  What did you see?  Did you have fun?  I’m dying over here!_

_Write back as soon as possible!_

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

_August 31, 2003_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Yes, time is of the essence!  Whenever you get there, after the welcome ceremony, go straight to the Room of Requirement and destroy the Horcrux inside the diadem._

_Poor Draco, I wish there was something that could be done to get him out of the situation, but there isn’t one._

_Lauren and Sirius are fine physically, but emotionally, they are dying.  Come to find out, Lauren found out the day of the wedding that she was pregnant.  Sam took her and found out about the baby.  He said that if he couldn’t have a baby with her then no one else can.  He killed the baby and their last chance of having children.  Let’s just say that Sirius wants to kill Sam!  I don’t blame him one bit._

_The incredibly short honeymoon was amazing!  We had a wonderful time at Magic Kingdom and our supper the night before at Rainforest Café in Downtown Disney was delicious.  I can’t explain everything we did in a letter because this letter would be extremely long.  I will let your older counterpart tell you about it._

_Drop a line saying it’s done when the Horcrux is destroyed._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

 

_September 1, 1996_

_My dearest Harry,_

_It has been destroyed!  One left…_

_Yours forever,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

_September 2, 2003_

_Dear younger me,_

_You wanted to know how the honeymoon was, so I am writing to you to explain how it was._

_Oh my gosh, it was beautiful!  On the way to the hotel, the taxi cab passed by Hollywood Studios (which we didn’t get to go) and Epcot (another one we couldn’t get to go).  I knew we passed by the Hollywood Studios when I spotted the ride façade of the Tower of Terror.  That ride is extremely large and scary looking!  Epcot looks amazing!  I really wanted to go there, but time was cut short.  The cab also passed by other hotels in the surrounding areas: Disney Swan and Dolphin, Port Orleans French Quarter, Caribbean Beach, Old Key West, Polynesian, The Contemporary, and then our hotel…The Grand Floridian.  Our hotel was absolutely beautiful!  The red and white Victorian architecture, the lagoon that separates the hotel from the Magic Kingdom, and on our balcony, we could see the fireworks from the Magic Kingdom!  Our first night…amazing!  He was so gentle, but no matter how gentle he was…it still hurt due to his size!  But, we can’t get enough!  When we were at the Magic Kingdom, after we rode Space Mountain, Harry apparated us into the ride into the darkness and steel supports on ground level…let’s just say that my screams of pleasure were masked by the thrill screams of the riders.  Yes, after the big thrill rides, we were caught up in the adrenaline and Harry found a way to make our love making sessions more exciting!  And no one caught us in the act thanks to a camouflage charm!_

_Since we got back early, we were still off from work for the whole week.  Well, we didn’t leave.  We blessed the apartment…in every room.  It keeps getting better and the more we want it.  I think he turned us into animals!_

_But, enough about me and how happy I am, how’s your schedule?  What about Harry’s schedule?  I hope the school year goes better for you than it was for us.  We had Snape as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and we lost Professor Dumbledore.  Not to mention that Ron got poisoned and Draco built a rite of passage for the Death Eaters to storm Hogwarts._

_Write back when you can.  I want to know how the school year is set up for you and Harry._

_Your Older Counterpart_

* * *

 

_September 2, 1996_

_Dear Older Me,_

_Oh my gosh!  The honeymoon sounded amazing and yes, I believe Harry turned you two into animals!  You two are too funny.  I have an important question.  How are Lauren and Sirius doing?  Harry told me about the baby and I feel so sorry for them.  Is there any way that the baby could be saved?  I remember Harry telling me about Father Time.  Is there a way he could help Lauren save the baby?_

_Harry and I’s schedule is the same except he is taking Care for Magical Creatures when I am taking Arithmancy!  He has taken a liking to runes!  He was watching me read and he was very interested in using magic with runes.  He talked with Professor McGonagall and he got out of Divination to be in the Ancient Runes class.  We start our day with Charms, then it’s Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, lunch, and then History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy for me and Care for Magical Creatures for Harry, Herbology, supper, and Astronomy._

_Alright, Ron got poisoned?  How?  Please tell me it wasn’t Draco’s doing.  If so, we are in for some trouble this year.  We all trust Draco completely, but I hope that doesn’t happen this year._

_Write back as soon as you or Harry can._

_Your Younger Counterpart_

* * *

 

_October 2, 2003_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I’m so sorry that neither of us has written to you in a while.  Sam and the Death Eaters have sent messages to us about the Queen and she’s being tortured.  If we don’t return the imposter Queen to Sam, he kills Queen Elizabeth!  I got him at his heart just like Lauren had told us.  I sent him a message that every time he tortures our Queen then he gives us the go ahead to put his Queen in Azkaban receiving the Dementor’s kiss.  Let’s just say we are having a hard time trying to get him to negotiate a deal._

_Ron was poisoned when we went to Professor Slughorn’s party and Slughorn used a bottle of fire whisky that was originally intended for Professor Dumbledore.  The bottle was delivered by Draco from none other than Voldemort.  Draco got the blue print plans of a cabinet to enter Hogwarts by his father created by other Death Eaters.  I hope that this particular incident doesn’t repeat itself._

_As for Lauren and Sirius, they put on a show to tell us they are alright, but Lauren can’t hide it from me because of the bond she shares with me.  I feel her pain and suffering.  As for saving the baby, it’s too late.  Unless…no I doubt it…_

_Again, I’m so sorry for no reply.  We are very busy at the Ministry trying to get Her Royal Imposter to talk!  I promise to respond to your letters as soon as I can.  I hope it won’t take me as long as it did this past time._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

 

_October 2, 1996_

_My dear Harry,_

_You don’t have to apologize when work overloads you.  I, of all people, understand.  Remember who took two classes at the same time and had to use a time turner to attend them both at the same time?  That would be me.  Who had loads of homework that year and how extremely tired I was, but still managed to help you in your time of need?  That would be me.  I know your work is very trying because you protect the Wizarding World and Muggle World from chaos._

_What?  What are you thinking for Lauren and Sirius?  Did you come up with a way to save the baby?  Oh, Harry, please tell me you found a way!  I don’t want to imagine Lauren and Sirius losing their last chance of being parents!_

_Get her Royal Imposter to talk!  Threaten…get my older counterpart to conjure the birds and have them ready for the attack!  Destroy Sam!_

_Write back whenever you can and don’t apologize again for your job catching up with your life._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

_October 31, 1996_

_Harry,_

_We need your help!  Draco is being summoned every night to go to Voldemort.  He reports back to us, but it’s not good.  Voldemort wants Draco to build a rite of passage into Hogwarts!  He also wants Draco to poison Professor McGonagall!  What do you think Draco should do?_

_Please reply back!  It is urgent!_

_Hermione_

_P.S. It was on this day back in 1991 when you saved me from a troll.  Happy Save Me Anniversary!_

* * *

 

_October 31, 2003_

_Hermione,_

_Tell Draco to go talk to…I can’t believe I’m saying this…to Professor Snape.  He is also acting as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.  He can help Draco along with Professor McGonagall.  She will know what to do._

_Happy Saving you from a Troll Anniversary.  How can I forget that?_

_I hope I was helpful._

_Harry_

* * *

 

_November 1, 1996_

_My Harry,_

_Draco talked to both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.  It is helping him emotionally.  The only downside is that he has to continue going to Voldemort.  If he stops going, he’s as good as dead!  Both professors said that he was in too deep._

_Just a small update.  Will talk to you more soon._

_Hermione_

* * *

 

_November 20, 2003_

_My dearest and most loving Hermione,_

_Real life got the best of me again.  As far as the idea for Sirius and Lauren, I was going to talk to Father Time to see if we can somehow get a chance to save the baby.  I was battling back and forth with myself.  I decided I was going to do it.  I’ll spare you the suspense.  I talked with him.  That’s all I’m going to tell you._

_Glad Draco got to talk with McGonagall and Snape.  I hope things improve for Draco and not take a turn for the worst._

_Again, sorry for the delay._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry_

* * *

 

_November 20, 1996_

_Harry,_

_You’re killing me!  Why do you tell me about Lauren and Sirius’s misfortune then give me a ray of hope that their unborn child could be saved then tell me you talked with Father Time about the situation?  Why get my hopes up and make me guess until you write me with the end result?  It’s not fair!_

_You better tell me!_

_Anxiously waiting,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

_November 21, 2003_

_Hermione,_

_I will tell you, but it is not going to be now.  I want to make sure that what Father Time told me will actually happen and won’t turn up as a huge disappointment yet again._

_Please be patient.  I know that is a tall order for me to ask, but please wait for a little longer._

_Love you,_

_Harry_


	16. A Wonderful Christmas Present

-Grimmauld Place December 25, 2003-

Anna and Phineas ran into their mum and dad’s room then jumped into the bed.

“Mum, dad, wake up!  It’s Christmas!”

“Santa passed!  Get up!”

Lauren and Sirius groaned then the twins ran out the room.  Lauren sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.  Sirius sat up and scratched her back.

“I know.  We thought we would have another one on the way.  It’s not your fault, darling.”

“Oh Sirius, I just wish that I could go back in time and protected myself from him to where he couldn’t have touched the baby with his magic.  I failed at being a mother.”

Sirius took her face into his hands, “Lauren Elizabeth Boyd Black!  You are a wonderful mother to our children.  I wouldn’t have asked for anyone else to be the mother of my children.  You would put yourself in harm’s way just to save them.”

Lauren smiled, leaned toward him, and kissed him so tenderly.

“Eew!” the twins chimed together.

Sirius and Lauren laughed then Sirius said, “Last one downstairs is a rotten egg!”

He transformed into Padfoot and ran downstairs.

Phineas called out, “Daddy that’s not fair!”

Anna agreed, “Yeah, you can change into a puppy and we can’t!  You’re cheating!”

Lauren told her two little ones, “Grab on.”

She transformed into her ruby and white Siberian Husky Animagus form, and the twins climbed on her.  She ran down the hall and passed Padfoot along the stairs.  When they all reached the living room, you could hear…

“We beat you daddy!”

-Grand Floridian Resort and Spa-

Harry and Hermione returned to Disney World for their honeymoon do over.  They already enjoyed the magic of Disney Hollywood Studios, Animal Kingdom, Epcot, and Magic Kingdom.  They saved today, Christmas Day, as a day of relaxation.

Hermione snuggled next to her husband, “Happy Christmas, love.”

Harry turned his head toward his beautiful wife and smiled, “Happy Christmas, beautiful.”

They shared a tender kiss, got up, put on their plush robes, and walked over to their Disney themed Christmas tree.  Hermione handed Harry his first gift.  He unwrapped the long thin present.

“My own authentic Mickey Mouse watch; I will cherish it my love.”

Hermione smiled, “I’m glad you like it.”

Harry handed her a long thin present.  She smiled and unwrapped it.

“Oh Harry, this necklace is beautiful!”

It was a gold diamond necklace in the love’s journey curved shaped with a Mickey Mouse face diamond at the end.  Harry took the necklace and placed it on his beautiful wife.

“How much did you spend on that necklace?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Harry James!  I know you didn’t spend a lot of money on me!”

He embraced her, “Why can’t I show my love and affection for you through jewelry?”

“You can, but…”

“But what?”

“Does it have to be this expensive?”

“Do you want me to bring it back and get you a cheap looking Mickey Mouse necklace instead?”

Hermione made a disgusted looking face then Harry replied, “That’s settled it.  You are keeping that necklace and you’re welcome.  I love you too much to get you something that every woman would have.”

She kissed her husband, “Thank you, I love it.  Oh, here.”

“I thought you said we were only getting each other two things since we are buying our own souvenirs over here.”

“I know but this is something I know you will love.”

It was another thin box, but this time it is a square.  Harry opened the present and a letter was found inside.  It read:

_My darling husband,_

_For the past couple months, I have been taking different routes back home.  I have walked through the park and all I saw were families.  Mothers pushing strollers with the father holding the hand of the older sibling, fathers playing their sons and daughters, new mothers sitting on park benches feeding their babies, and I can go on.  It made me feel as if I was missing something.  I was beginning to see you and me pushing a stroller or holding the hands of our toddlers._

_I’m ready, Harry.  I am ready for us to take that next step.  I’m ready to be a mother._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry placed the letter down, took his wife into his arms, and questioned, “You’re sure?”

Hermione nodded and their lips met for a very passionate kiss.

-Grimmauld Place-

The twins were playing with their toys while Lily and James talked with their best friends.

“I wonder how Harry and Hermione are at Disney,” Lily inquired as she took a sip of her wine.

Sirius replied, “I’m sure they are having some fun if you know what I mean.”

Lauren elbowed him and replied, “I hope they are going see the parade today!  I love the Christmas parade.  It’s so beautiful.”

“Oh, Lauren, Harry wanted me to give you this.” James gave her a beautiful blue and silver wrapped box.

She unwrapped the present and a note was taped to the lid of the box.  It read:

_Something that you wanted to do for a few months now.  Remember, you are only borrowing this.  I will need it back._

_Harry_

Very surprised, she removed the lid from the box and pulled out the golden hour glass to get in touch with Father Time. 

Lauren was in tears, “Thank you, Harry!  Thank you…thank you!”

Lily recognized that hour glass and smiled, “You know what to do, mummy.  Go!”

James smiled and Sirius said, “I’m coming with you.”

“No, love, I have to do this on my own.  Only I can correct my mistake that I made.  Besides, someone has to keep the twins calm when I return looking different.”

Sirius kissed his wife on the forehead then Lauren flipped the hour glass over.  Time froze and Father Time appeared in her living room.

“Hello Lauren, Harry has told me about you and the loss of your child.  I can help you.  I will bring you back to…I know exactly when I can take you.  Follow me.”

-Grand Floridian Resort-

Inside the Spa, Harry and Hermione were inside the steam room waiting for their massage.  They removed their robes and both were completely naked.  Hermione straddled Harry and their lips met for a hungry passionate kiss.  Harry ran his hands up her sides and took hold of her round perky breasts then caressed them.  He began fondling with the nipples causing Hermione to moan into his mouth.  He took the left nipple into his mouth and began sucking then licking it.  Hermione’s moans got a little louder, but thank goodness Harry remembered the silencing charm.  He moved to the right nipple and began sucking it.  While he was sucking and licking the right nipple, he was caressing the left.  Her moans got shallower and louder.

“Harry…I want you inside me, now!”

He doesn’t know how she does it, but his lower member was ready to go.  He grabbed her buttocks and lowered her to where he was completely inside her.  Hermione began to move up and down Harry’s lower region.  Harry took hold of the bouncing ample breasts of his wife while she was giving him the time of his life.  The faster she rocked the harder he squeezed.  Hermione moaned long and hard enjoying her husband biting her hardened nipples, and hardly squeezing the free breast.  Faster, harder, and hotter it got.  They both were moaning so loud at the peak of ecstasy and with one quick motion it was over. 

-Ballinger Manor 4 months ago-

Lauren and Father Time arrived in the dungeon of Ballinger Manor.  The smell and the dampness of the space made Lauren cringe, but she realized she was on a mission.

“Go to your cell and I’ll walk you through on how you can save the baby without interfering.”

Lauren nodded at Father Time and walked toward her cell.

“You can merge into your past self, and…”

Lauren smiled, “I can take it from here.”

Father Time smiled and watched Lauren approach her past self.  She touched her past self’s shoulder and her hand went inside.  Lauren completely merged with her past image then began to remove the “supposedly” magic cuffs to where it would paralyze the magical core of a witch or wizard.  It didn’t faze Lauren because of her training with Renal and the Northern Elves. 

After she removed the cuffs, she said the incantation, “Infantulus Defendo.”

There was a yellow glow to her womb then it faded away.  After putting the cuffs back on, Lauren removed herself from her past self.  When she got out, she noticed her body changed.  She was now five months pregnant looking at her two week pregnant self.  Father Time gazed at his many watches then cleared his throat.  Lauren turned to Father Time.

“Time to go,” he conjured a portal to take them back.

They walked into the portal and arrived back at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.  Lauren sat back down on the couch and watched as the new memories flashed before her eyes.  She loved how she told Sam that he had no power over her and how he was a coward to not do anything to her himself.  She loved his expression when he tried to kill the baby but was unsuccessful.  She really loved Sirius, Amy, the twins, Lily, James, her father, Harry, and Hermione’s expressions when she announced the pregnancy.  Lauren also watched that she was going to reveal the gender today.  Before the memories finished coming in, Lauren did the test for the gender.  She held her hand over her small perfectly round belly, said the incantation, and her hand glowed blue.  She smiled then the memories were complete.

Lauren looked at Father Time, “Thank you so much for helping me.”

“You should thank Harry.  He was the one who wanted you and Sirius to be happy again.  I was honored to give you and Sirius the best Christmas present you two could ever ask for.”

He pointed to his hour glass and Lauren nodded in understanding then he walked into the time portal, and everything resumed as if nothing happened.

Sirius got up and sat next to Lauren on the couch.  The twins ran inside the living room, and Harry and Hermione walked in through the Floo system.

Hermione smiled, “Did you find out yet?”

“No, we were waiting for you two to get back,” Sirius exclaimed practically bouncing on the couch.

Lauren smiled, “All we are waiting for is Amy and Oliver.”

The Floo Network roared and Amy then Oliver walked into the room.

“Sissy!” the twins yelled as they ran up to Amy.

Amy questioned, “What is it?  I call boy.”

Lauren laughed, “I didn’t reveal it yet.”

“I think it’s a girl,” Lily began, “She’s been craving too many weird concoctions lately.”

Hermione shook her head, “I have to agree with Amy.  I say it’s a boy.”

“Alright, fine, I’ll let you know since you are about to cast lots on it!” Lauren waved her right hand, formed a fist, and then she opened her hand slowly.  Inside her fist, there was a powder blue handkerchief.

Sirius was beaming with excitement.  Amy and Hermione said at the same time, “Called it, pay up!”

James, Oliver, Harry, and Lily pulled out their satchels and Lauren’s mouth dropped, “You all had running bets on what the gender of the baby was!”

Sirius turned to the twins, “You two owe me a double scoop dark chocolate ice cream in a waffle cauldron.”

Lauren felt left out, “I’m the one that’s having the baby!  What about me?”

“Don’t worry, love,” Sirius kissed her forehead, “they owe you a triple scoop of chocolate hazelnut ice cream in a waffle cauldron.”

Everyone laughed and Lauren completely agreed with Father Time.  It was the best Christmas present anyone could give her.


	17. Her Royal Majesty, Charlotte Mason

-January 2, 2004-

Harry was sitting at his desk in his office.  He knew it was time to get Sam where it hurts and it was time he interrogated the woman who posed as the Queen.  He got up, left his office, and walked up to Ron’s desk.

“Hey,” Ron looked at Harry and Harry continued, “Go get Charlotte Mason.  It’s time we get answers.”

Ron smiled, “Right away!” and walked to the holding cell to retrieve the imposter Queen.

Harry walked to the interrogating room when Hermione caught him.

“Can I come to?”

“If I need your assistance, I’ll buzz Ron to let you in.”

She nodded and Ron manhandled a woman who could pass as a swimsuit model standing three inches shy of six feet.  Her reddish brown ringlet curls just sit on her shoulders and her mesmerizing blue eyes casted a stare that gave Hermione the chills and made Harry’s blood boil.  Ron sat her down in the chair and cuffed her on the bar under the table.

“What’s the matter red?  Think I will get away?”

Ron slammed his fist on the table then Harry walked in clearing his throat, “I’ll take it from here, Ron.”

Ron left the room and closed the door behind him.  Hermione and Ron watched as Harry worked his interrogation charm.  Harry walked to the table, sat down in the chair to where he was face to face with her, and clasped his hands together.

“You know you don’t have to treat me like you did with Rookwood, Lucius, Niles, Crabbe, and Goyle.”

“Will you talk or am I going to have to do the same thing I did with Sam’s goons?”

Charlotte giggled, “That’s funny!  Sam’s goons…I love it!”

“Enough!” Harry’s voice thundered in the room.

Ron and Hermione never heard that from him before and it sent chills down their spines.

Harry leaned forward and decided to try and get her to talk, “Tell us what Sam is planning to do with the Queen.”

Charlotte sat in silence and laughed wickedly which put more fear into others than Bellatrix Lestrange could do.

She leaned forward and calmly replied, “You think I will talk to you about that!  There is only one woman I will talk to and it’s not your precious little wife.  Her little birds don’t scare me.”

Ron watched and replied, “They scare me,” then Hermione elbowed him in the side causing him to yelp in pain while he rubbed where he got hit.

“Who are you willing to talk to?” He questioned even though he had an idea of whom she wanted.

She smiled wickedly and answered, “Dr. Lauren Elizabeth Boyd Black.”

Harry pushed a button and Sirius walked in, “You buzzed for me.”

“Get Lauren to come down to our office.  This delightful woman wants to talk to her.”

Sirius looked at Charlotte and barked, “Over my dead body!”

“She won’t talk to anyone but her.  Please, Sirius.”

He exhaled and left the room with a loud slam to the door.

“I think he’s starting to come around,” Charlotte calmly stated and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Answer this question.  How did you and Sam meet?”

“That’s a stupid question.  Hogwarts, where else?  He and I were in the same year but I was in Ravenclaw.  I felt the attraction to him when we were in our fifth year, around the same time Lauren fell for that blood traitor.  When Sam was distraught about his love being pregnant with Sirius’s baby, I welcomed him with open arms.  We had a ‘friends with benefits’ relationship from that moment on.”

“Harry, she’s here,” said Hermione on the loudspeaker.

He got up, opened the door, and his godmother walked in wearing her doctor scrubs and white lab coat which couldn’t hide the fact that she was almost seven months pregnant.

“Why am I here?  I thought I said that I didn’t want to be a part of any of this.”

Harry sighed, “I know, but she won’t talk to anyone but you.”

Lauren looked at Charlotte and the little witch smiled.  Lauren turned her death stare back to him, “You owe me one.”

“I know,” he said as he closed the door behind him as he walked out the room.

Lauren made her way to the chair and sat down, “Why do you want to talk to me?  Why am I different from Hermione or Harry or Sirius?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes, “Because you are not one of them!  You are a doctor and a well respected woman.  You are also the one that Sam still holds dear to his heart.  That is why I wanted to talk to you.”

“What does Sam plan on doing to the Queen?”

“Why are you in such a rush?  I am not the one that did anything to you.”

“You almost got my unborn son killed by the man you have benefits with!  Why should I be here to listen to what you have to say?”

Charlotte sighed, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to do that.  I was just trying to make conversation and I didn’t think.  You know I would never do anything to hurt you.  I always respected you.”

Lauren shifted in her seat, “I know you always respected me and I am grateful for that.  But…”

“Guilt by association, I know.  But, you have to help me.”

“Why?”

“I have a charm on me right now.  Undo the charm and you will understand what I mean.”

Lauren got up and moved the chair to where she could remove the charm.  She waved her hand over Charlotte and the charm faded.  Charlotte was exactly eight months pregnant.

Harry smiled and said while he was looking on, “We got more leverage on Sam than he has on us.  He returns our Queen and we return his future family.”

Hermione, Ron, and Sirius were dumbfounded.  They looked at each other while they listened to the rest of the conversation.

“I will do everything I can to help you when the time comes, but answer my question.  What does Sam plan on doing with the Queen?”

Charlotte had tears streaming down her face, “If I’m not returned, he will kill her before the first week of the second month ends.”

“You will be full term by then.  How do we get in contact with Sam?”

Charlotte pulled at her sleeve then Lauren got uneasy, “I am not summoning him with a dark mark!”

“I would never put that atrocious thing on my arm!  My mark is different.  I need help.”

Lauren exhaled impatiently then rolled up the sleeve.  It was a heart with Sam’s name in the middle.

“I should have known,” Lauren smiled.

Lauren walked to the door and knocked.  Sirius opened the door and Lauren left out.  The door closed and Charlotte began to cry.

Lauren told her farewells and left to go back to work.  Ron, Hermione, and Sirius looked at Harry. 

Neville walked up to him, “We are waiting for your instructions.”

Harry turned to look inside the interrogation room where Charlotte was crying saying, “Oh Sam, why did you let this go too far?”

Harry instructed, “Bring her back to her holding cell.  I will contact Sam at his home through the Floo Network.  I will tell him to bring the Queen and we can make a deal.”

Ron walked into the room, removed the cuffs from Charlotte, stood her up, and placed the cuffs back on her wrists.  He escorted her out the room and back to her cell.  She walked to the bed, sat down, placed her hands on her swollen bell, and looked up at the ceiling.  Ron locked the cell door after closing it then he walked away.  Charlotte looked down at her pregnant belly. 

“Don’t worry little one.  I will take good care of you.”

In Harry’s office, Harry took a handful of Floo powder tossed it into the embers after saying the location.

“Sam Ballinger!” he yelled into the embers.

A face appeared in the embers and sure enough, it was the one Harry wanted.

“Well, well, Harry Potter.  You have something that belongs to me.”

“You have something that belongs to England.  Return the Queen and we will return yours.”

Sam laughed and replied, “Where should we meet you?”

“Regent’s Park…11 pm…don’t be late.”

“Bring Charlotte and I’ll bring her Royal Highness.”

“Deal.”

Sam’s face disappeared among the embers.  Hermione walked in as Harry stood up from his fire place.

“Well, what did he have to say?”

Harry ran his fingers through his untamed hair, “We will meet him at Regent’s Park for 11 pm.  Hopefully, we will be able to make a switch.”

“I hope so.  Poor Lauren, she really didn’t want to be a part of this.”

Harry sat down in his chair behind his desk, “I know she didn’t.  We had no other way that little Miss Charlotte, who’s very pregnant with her friend with benefits’ baby, would talk!”

Hermione pulled a chair next to him and took his hand in hers, “Did you listen to her conversation with Lauren?  She is not like Sam at all.  She knows right from wrong and is very apologetic for the misdeeds she has done.  Maybe, we could work some sort of arrangement so she can somehow get her sentence reduced since she’s going to be a mother soon; possible house arrest.”

“I did listen to her conversation and I also heard when she said, ‘Oh Sam, why did you let this get so far?’  I do believe that we could work with her so we can bring Sam to justice,” Harry sighed and placed his head in his hands.

“I’m so sorry,” Hermione began to cry.

Harry lifted his head up and quickly turned to his wife, “What’s the matter?  What are you sorry for?”

“I’m sorry that we’re still not pregnant yet,” she sniffed back some tears, “Everyone keeps asking when we will have a baby and I just have to laugh to brush it off.  It hurts Harry!  I want to be mum more than anything and yet I get reminded every day that I’m not one.”

He took his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead, “Listen, go home and take a relaxing bath in our Jacuzzi tub.  I’ll be home as soon as I can to join you.”

Hermione nodded, and walked out the office.  Ron and Neville walked in.

“What’s wrong with Hermione?” Neville questioned.

Ron chimed in, “She looks bluer than the ocean.”

Sirius walked in, “What’s wrong with Hermione?  What did you do to her?”

“Is Hermione alright?” Lily and James walked in asking at the same time.

Harry couldn’t take it anymore, “She’s not alright!  Yes, we are trying to have a baby, but it is not happening yet because everyone keeps reminding her every day that she isn’t a mum yet by asking when we are going to have a baby!  Our bodies are under so much stress already with Sam and the Queen and now this!  So can people please stop asking us when we are going to have a baby!”

He got up and left the office to join his wife.

“Note to all of us; don’t ask about a baby!” James declared and everyone nodded in agreement.

-Harry and Hermione’s Apartment-

Hermione turned off the water in the tub and pushed the button to turn the jets on.  She removed her robe revealing her beautiful naked body and stepped in.  She settled into the bubbling water and closed her eyes.  She heard the fireplace in the bedroom roar to life then the sound of footsteps making their way into the bathroom.

“How are you feeling, love?”

Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry standing in the doorway.

“Do you know how sexy you look in your uniform?”

Harry chuckled, “You tell me that all the time.  I was so worried about you that I called a special person to come by when she gets off of work to come check you out.”

Hermione furrowed her eye brows, “Who?”

The fire place roared to life and Harry closed the door to the bathroom.  He walked to greet his godmother.

“How is she?” Lauren asked being concerned for her godson’s wife.

Harry sighed, “She is relaxing in the tub right now, but emotionally, she’s not alright.”

Lauren walked to the bathroom door and knocked, “Hermione, darling, may I come in?”

“Yes.”

Lauren turned toward Harry with a worried look on her face, “Told you,” Harry replied to the expression.  Lauren opened the door and Harry attempted to follow her inside.

“Oh no,” she pushed him out, “You are going to Fortescue’s to get me a quadruple scoop of chocolate hazelnut ice cream in a waffle cauldron and get your wife her favorite flavor ice cream.  Make it a double scoop.”

Harry laughed then with a pop he was gone.  Lauren walked up to the tub, conjured a stool, and sat down.

“How are you?”

Tears formed in Hermione’s eyes, “Everyone keeps asking when Harry and I are going to have a baby.  Nobody knows how Harry and I have been trying but nothing seems to happen,” she sniffed away some tears, “What if we can’t have children?”

Lauren smiled, “You are able to have children and Harry is capable to.  Remember, I checked you both and you two are both healthy in that department.  However, I didn’t really give you a full check up.”

She extended her hand over Hermione and it illuminated yellow.  She began at her head and moved her hand down her face, neck, chest, and when it got to her abdomen it illuminated red.

“You have some damage from an old curse.  It has been a few years since it’s been casted.  I can heal it.  If you would have conceived, it would be extremely painful from that moment up until the birth.  Not even a strong pain relieving potion would take away the pain from the childbirth.  You would have been very uncomfortable.  Alright, let me get my friend.”

Lauren pulled a wand out the air.  Hermione recognized the wand, “Is that your ancestor’s wand, Albert Boyd?”

“Yes, it is.  I only use my wand when it is absolutely necessary.  Due to my current condition, I have been using it a lot lately.  Now, lay still.”

Hermione closed her eyes, “Do you know that not even Madame Pomphrey could figure out what the spell was let alone attempt to completely heal me?  You are the only one that has been able to detect anything.  Since the accident in fifth year, I have had terrible menstrual cramps when my periods would start.”

Lauren said in deep concentration, “Well, you won’t have that anymore once I’m finished.  You look really relaxed in there.”

Hermione smiled, “It is very enjoyable.  It would be even better if Harry would be here with me.”

“Too much information,” Lauren said musically as she finished the healing process.

Hermione giggled then Harry returned.

“Do you know how hard it is to carry three waffle cauldrons?” he said as he walked into the bathroom.

Lauren instructed, “Go put our cauldrons in the freezer please.  I am finishing up with her healing and then we can talk.”

Harry went to the kitchen and placed the ice cream into the freezer.  He walked back into the bathroom and noticed Hermione out the tub in a white plush bath robe.

“Harry, when did Hermione get cursed?”

“That was back in fifth year.  Dolohov hit Hermione with a purple colored hex.  I thought I was going to lose her.  But, she was healed.”

Lauren shook her head, “Not completely.  Her lower abdomen including her uterus was not completely healed.  Thankfully, I found exactly where the curse hit her and I was able to heal her completely without causing too much pain.”

“Was that the reason why we’re not pregnant yet?”

“I’m sorry, Harry, but that was only part of it.  You are both under a lot of stress right now.  You two are both not emotionally relaxed.  When you are, it will happen,” Lauren explained then questioned, “Would you be a sweet godson and go get my ice cream?”

Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

“When we were at Disney, we were completely relaxed and stress free…” Hermione began then Lauren chimed in, “You were both thinking about getting pregnant.  Your mind has to be relaxed as well.”

Harry returned with all three waffle cauldrons.  Lauren took her ice cream and walked into the living room.  Harry and Hermione followed her and sat on the couch.

Hermione questioned, “I want to ask you something.  Can we trust Charlotte?”

Lauren quickly swallowed her ice cream and replied, “That came out of nowhere.  Um…I have known Charlotte since we were at Hogwarts together.  Besides Lily, she was the only one who stood up for me when everyone else was calling me a slut.”

“So, we can trust her,” Harry concluded and Lauren nodded then swallowed her second bite of ice cream, “I trust her with my deepest darkest secrets.”

Hermione chimed in, “Please be careful, Harry.  You know Sam will do anything to where he will have the upper hand.”

“That’s why I’m bringing Elder Frost and the staff just in case he wants to try anything.”

Lauren took a bite of her cauldron causing Hermione and Harry to stop eating, and turn toward the loud crunching.

Lauren looked at them as she was chewing, swallowed, and asked, “What?”

The couple burst out laughing and Lauren still was clueless as to what was going on, “Can someone please tell me what’s going on?”

Harry and Hermione laughed even louder then Lauren began to laugh after she took another bite of her waffle cauldron causing them to laugh so hard they were crying.

-Regent’s Park 11 pm-

Harry, Ron, Neville, Sirius, James, and Charlotte arrived in the park on one of its grassy hillsides.  Harry looked at his watch and it was time to summon him.  He took his wand, placed it on Charlotte’s mark, and the sky grew darker.  In a black stringy cloud, Sam arrived with the Queen.  She looked older than what she was.  She also looked malnourished and dirty.

Sam got a good look at Charlotte, “Lotte, you’re…”

“Yes, I’m eight months along.  It’s yours.”

Sam’s menacing expression changed to a plea, “I would like to have Charlotte back.”

“Not until you give us the Queen,” Harry stood his ground then Sam began to get possessive, “I want Charlotte back now!”

Harry decided to make a bargain, “How about we switch at the same time?”

“Fair enough,” Sam agreed then pushed the Queen forward.  She stumbled and fell to the ground.  Neville and Ron went to her to help her up.  Charlotte walked over to Sam only to see him raise his wand at the Queen.

“No!” Harry yelled grabbing Elder Frost and staff at the same time.  He summoned a protection spell over the Queen, Neville, and Ron then he summoned Charlotte back to him.  Harry disapparated back to the Ministry of Magic with Charlotte while Sirius, James, Neville, and Ron disapparated with the Queen to take her to the Muggle hospital.

Sam yelled in anger, “I’ll get you for this Potter!  The war has just begun!”


	18. Sam Strikes Back

-Week of January 25-31st 2004-

**UNEXPLAINABLE FIRES CLAIM SEVEN HOMES IN ESSEX COUNTY!  
By Ella Smith**

**At approximately 8:00 this morning, the former home of David and Eliza Ballinger was engulfed in flames including seven other homes surrounding the property.  David and Eliza Ballinger died fifteen years ago both of heart attacks leaving the estate to their only child and heir, Samuel Ballinger who disappeared around the time of their deaths leaving the home and property abandoned.  The cause of the fire is unknown.  There were no casualties only loss of homes.**

**FIRE CLAIMS THE HOME OF ARTHUR AND MOLLY WEASLEY AND THE LOVEGOODS!  
By Rita Skeeter**

**Sam Ballinger and his Death Eaters already causing more trouble this week from Essex to close to our Wizarding World!  They set ablaze the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley!  The Weasleys were rushed to St. Mungo’s during the late evening for minor burn treatment.  The Lovegood home was set ablaze early this morning just mere hours apart from the Weasleys.  The Lovegoods were not home when this incident occurred but their home along with the Weasleys home was completely consumed from the fire.**

**RELEASE CHARLOTTE MASON!  
By Rita Skeeter**

**Charlotte Mason is a lifelong friend and apparently lover to Samuel Ballinger the new Dark Lord wreaking havoc on the Wizarding World along with the Muggle World during the past five days!  Charlotte was under a Polyjuice potion to impersonate Queen Elizabeth under Sam’s orders.**

**Harry Potter and his Aurors saved Dr. Lauren Black who was held captive by Sam who gave the information of the Imposter Queen.  Harry and his Aurors made the arrest and attempted to strike a deal with Sam to switch out Charlotte and Queen Elizabeth.  When the switch was happening Sam tried to kill the Queen but Harry pulled the Queen and Charlotte away just in time!**

**However, Harry’s saving the day tactic caused Sam to go on a burn all of England rampage until Charlotte is returned!**

**Please Harry, return Charlotte to Sam so this can stop!**

-Auror Office in the Ministry of Magic-

Harry threw away all the newspapers both Muggle and Daily Prophet about what Sam was doing throughout England.  Rita Skeeter was getting on his last nerve.

“Releasing Charlotte won’t solve our problems with Sam.  He won’t stop until he fights me.”

He ran his fingers through his hair and Hermione walked in, “Ron is visiting his parents at St Mungo’s.  Neville is housing Luna and her father.  If Sam keeps this up, we may be housing someone close to us.”

Harry hit his head on the desk, “Not you, too!”

“What do you mean?”

“Mione, I just read all the bull shit that Rita wrote.  I don’t need you to come in and try to convince me to give Charlotte back to Sam.”

“I’m not coming in to convince you to give Charlotte to Sam.  I was coming to here to be with you.”

Harry looked up at his wife, held out his hand, and she took it.  He pulled her into his lap and their lips met for a butterfly kiss.  Draco knocked on the door.  The couple looked to see who it was and the look on Draco’s face was serious.

“Harry, it’s Charlotte.”

“What about her?”

Draco swallowed hard.

Hermione figured it out, “Oh no…”

“She’s in labor.”


	19. The Battle and a Baby

_February 1, 2004_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Sorry I haven’t written a single letter to you in a while.  With everything going on with Sam, we have been extremely busy!  Charlotte, come to find out, is pregnant with Sam’s baby.  She went into labor early this morning.  Sam is destroying most of England acting like a spoiled baby since we took away his favorite toy and foiled his plan to kill the Queen._

_I am rallying up a team to bring down Sam once and for all.  I have this strange feeling that he will make his appearance very soon._

_How is everything at school?  Is Draco alright?  Did you all find a way to help him with his emotions?  Get Draco to talk with Professor Snape about Occlumency that way no one not even Voldemort can get into his mind to see Draco’s true allegiance._

_I don’t know when I will write again.  I promise you that I will be careful._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry sealed the envelope containing the letter and placed it into the secret compartment.  He closed it and Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to go talk to Renal?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, but first I want to check on Charlotte,” then with a pop, they disapparated to St. Mungo’s.

-St. Mungo’s Maternity Ward-

Charlotte was given a pain relieving potion and was resting.  Lauren walked in and Charlotte opened her eyes.

“Please tell me it’s time to have this baby.”

Lauren checked her, “You’re six centimeters dilated.   I’m going to go ahead and break your water.”

She opened a package and removed the amniohook.  She inserted the instrument, moved it to the left, and warm liquid was released.

“Nice and clear,” Lauren said, “that’s a good sign.  Now, you are going to be in hardcore labor.  You should progress nicely from now on.”

Lauren walked out the room and found Harry and Hermione walking in her direction.

“I thought you two were going to meet Renal?”

Harry informed, “We are but we wanted to check on Charlotte.”

“I just broke her water.  She is now in the home stretch before we deliver.  She is six centimeters dilated and ninety eight percent effaced.   You two need to get going!  Renal doesn’t like to be kept waiting!”

With a pop, Harry and Hermione disapparated to finally meet up with Renal’s captain; Balimier.

-Northern Forbidden Forest-

Harry and Hermione arrived inside the forest and a frighten neigh of a horse caught their attention.  They ran toward the direction of the horse’s neigh to find an Acromantula’s silk wrapped around the white horse’s wings and the Acromantula making its way to its soon to be dinner.  Harry took out Elder Frost and shot a spell at it causing it to blow into pieces.  Hermione calmed the frightened beast and Harry immediately went to work on removing the web from the wings with Elder Frost.

The horse stood, shook itself, and flapped its wings, “Thank you for saving me.  I am forever in your debt, Lord Potter.”

Harry was still in shock that the horse spoke, “You’re welcome…”

“Caspian,” the horse bowed his head, “My name is Caspian.”

Hermione took over, “Caspian, we are meeting a friend named Balimier.  Could you take us to him?”

“Balimier, the Captain of the Northern Elves?  I know him and Renal very well.  I will take you there.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied and helped Hermione on.

Harry climbed on and Caspian took off into the forest.  He had impeccable speed on the ground.  He got them to Balimier and the Elf smiled at his winged friend.

“Caspian, old friend, what brings you back to our dwelling?”

“Balimier, my wise friend, I’m searching for Angel and Michael.  I got tangled with an Acromantula and Lord and Lady Potter came to my rescue.”

“Your wife and son are missing!  Come with us.  Renal will be able to help you.”

Caspian nodded and took to the sky with Harry and Hermione still on his back.  Harry was enjoying every minute of the flight.  _“This is so much better than flying on a broom!”_

_“Or on Buckbeak…”_

_“So, my lovely wife, you’re enjoying flying on a winged horse.”_

_“Yes!  I am enjoying it.  Look!  There’s Renal!”_

Caspian landed gracefully and the Potters got off.  Balimier dismounted his horse and the travel party greeted the Elf King.

“Harry, I would say I’m happy to see you…”

“I know.  I come here seeking your assistance in a time of war.”

Renal exhaled, “I promised you that we will help when you need and I will honor that promise.  Sam is planning to attack the Ministry!”

He noticed Caspian and he smiled weakly, “I’m afraid the very person we’re talking about took Angel and Michael.  I’m sorry, old friend.”

Caspian closed his eyes then snorted angrily, “Lord Potter, suit me up for battle!  You need a grand entrance.”

Harry smiled, took his staff, raised it up, and thunder crashed.  A magical purple colored vortex surrounded Caspian.  Lightning struck and more thunder crashed then the vortex roared as it picked up speed.  Harry lowered his staff and the vortex slowed then dissolved revealing Caspian clad in knightly battle armor.  The reins were scarlet and gold.  The battle armor was gold plated with the Potter crest on Caspian’s breast plate.  Caspian smiled and flapped his wings.  Renal and his Elves prepared for battle.

Harry took Hermione aside, “I need you to go to the Ministry to prepare everyone for the upcoming attack.  Renal is never wrong on his visions.”

“Harry, I’m scared for you.”

He took her into an embrace, “I’ll be fine.  I want everyone at the Ministry to be prepared to defend it.  Go, we will be there soon.”

Renal allowed Hermione to disapparate away.  He placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Ready when you are.”

Harry climbed on Caspian and the Elves got on their brown winged horses.  Renal’s horse was the same size of Caspian but was black. 

Harry raised his staff, “To peace and justice!”

Caspian reared up and neighed.  The other winged horses responded to Caspian’s neigh and the Elves responded to Harry’s battle cry.  With Harry’s lead, Caspian and the other horses took to the sky on their way to the Ministry of Magic.

-St. Mungo’s Maternity Ward-

Charlotte was moaning due to the immense amount of pain she was in.  Lauren knocked on the door and walked in.

“Let’s check your progress,” Lauren adjusted the bed and put on a glove.

Charlotte moaned, “Please tell me it’s time to push.  I don’t know how much longer I can take this.”

Lauren smiled, “You are one hundred percent effaced and you are eight centimeters dilated.”

“Eight?” Charlotte groaned then Lauren encouraged her, “At the rate you’re going, you will be delivering this baby at two o’clock and I’m never wrong.”

-Ministry of Magic-

Hermione had rallied everyone into the grand entrance by the fountain.  Kingsley turned to his staff.

He pressed his wand to his throat and began, “Stand your ground.  This Dark Lord is not going down without a blood bath.  Let’s give him a fight he will never forget.”

Everyone cheered then the Floo Networks roared to life.  Sam’s Death Eaters emerged from the green flames and began firing hexes.  There were more Death Eaters this time than two years ago at the battle in Diagon Alley.  There was a neigh then _Crash!_   Sam was riding a white winged mare and fired killing curse after killing curse.

Not long later, Harry and the Elves crashed in on their winged horses.  Sam smiled then he sent a hex toward Harry and the Elves.  Harry raised his staff and blocked the hex.  Caspian heard his name being called.  He turned toward the direction of his name being called then realized it was Angel.  He let out an angry neigh.

“Get off my mate, you Voldemort wanna-be!”

Caspian dove, took Sam in his teeth, and threw him off his mate. 

Harry told Caspian, “Go with Angel to find your son.”

“I’m not leaving you, Lord Potter!  I owe you my life because you saved me from that Acromantula!”

“You need to be with your family, Caspian.  I will be fine.  I can handle Sam just fine.”

-St. Mungo’s Maternity Ward-

Lauren was just about to make her way to Charlotte’s room when Vivianne, her assistant, ran up to her.

“Doctor, Ms. Charlotte is asking for you.”

Lauren lightly jogged into the room and Charlotte was breathing hard, “Lauren, I have to push!”

Lauren checked her, “Ten centimeters and I’m touching the head!  You’re ready!”

Vivianne helped Lauren put on her delivery scrubs and a new pair of gloves.  She sat down on the stool and rolled up to Charlotte.

“Alright Charlotte, listen to me.  I want you to grab the back of your legs and push down through your bottom.  Ready?”

Charlotte nodded and Lauren said, “Let’s meet your little one.  Push!”

-Ministry of Magic-

Caspian gave in and flew off with Angel to get their son.  Harry and Sam were firing hexes back and forth toward each other dodging each hex and protecting themselves when other hexes were sent in their direction.  The number of casualties was climbing by the minute. 

Sam smiled, “Face it, Harry; you are no match for me.”

Harry wickedly grinned, “How much did you wager on that bet?”

Sam had a questionable expression on his incredulous face then Harry fired a hex that sent him flying backwards.  While Sam was in midair, a hex that was aimed for James misfired and caught Sam on fire.  Sam was screaming in pain as the flames engulfed him.  Harry ran to get close enough to attempt to douse the flames.  Sam fell to the ground and was thrashing around in pain.  Harry fired a powerful Aguamenti spell and the flames were put out.  Sam was still writhing in pain.  Everyone froze stunned that Sam was taken down.

Harry turned to Neville, Ron, and Draco, “He needs to go to St. Mungo’s, now!”

-St. Mungo’s Maternity Ward-

Charlotte was pushing and moaning at the same time then Lauren said, “Stop, now push lightly.”

She nodded then took a breath then lightly pushed.  Lauren grabbed the suction and squeezed the fluid out of the baby’s mouth, nose, and ears.  She pulled and then announced, “He’s here.  A beautiful baby boy.”

Charlotte was crying.  She lay back catching her breath while Vivianne washed off the baby.  Lauren collected the afterbirth and cleaned up the room.  Vivianne wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed the baby to Lauren.  Lauren smiled and handed the baby to Charlotte.

“Here’s your son.”

Charlotte took her son in her arms, and kissed his forehead, “Hello Charles, we have been waiting for you, my love.”

Lauren smiled, “Congratulations,” then a male nurse walked in.

“Dr. Black, we need you in the Emergency Ward right away.”

“Thank you, Dale!  I’m on my way,” Lauren was walking to the door then Charlotte called out, “Lauren!”

Lauren stopped in the doorway and turned to face her.

“Thank you for helping me,” and the baby cooed.  Lauren smiled, “It was my pleasure,” and left the room.

Dale began, “It’s a nightmare in the ER!  There are eighty cases of broken limbs, thirty-five cases of Sectumsempra, one hundred arrived here already dead including the Minister, and one burn victim.”

“Kingsley is dead!  Oh no!  Who is the burn victim?”

Dale had a terrified expression on his face and Lauren filled in, “Sam.”

Dale nodded and Lauren stated, “Take me to him.”

Inside the emergency room, Dale and Lauren meandered their way through the crowd.  Lauren was constantly searching for Sirius then found him standing next to Hermione who was on a cot getting the bone rejuvenation potion.  Lauren breathed a sigh of relief then continued to follow Dale to where all the screaming was.  She was relieved again when she approached the room to find James, Lily, and Harry standing outside.

“Thank God you three are alright!” she hugged her two best friends and godson.

James replied, “Yes, well, the same can’t be said for Sam.”

Lauren walked into the room and in the bed was the man she once called her friend covered in burns worse than third degree.  He was still screaming and began to cry due to the pain.

“Sam,” she attempted to calm him, “it’s Lauren, listen to me.  I want you listen to my voice.”

She motioned for the Healers to give him a sedative in the form of a shot, “We are going to give you something to make you comfortable so we can begin treating your burns.”

When Sam felt the stick, he screamed some more and knocked Lauren backwards.  Harry sprung to her rescue before she hit anything.

“Take him to the Burn Ward so we can begin treatment.”

The Healers nodded then wheeled him out the room to bring him to the Burn Ward.  James, Lily, Neville, Draco, and Ron walked into the room.

Lauren delivered the bad news, “His burns are the worst I’ve seen in all my years of practice and since medical school.  The skin has been burned down to the muscle!  Re-growing skin from these types of burns will be a long process.”

“How long are we talking?” Harry was curious, but Lauren’s facial expression didn’t give him much hope.

“It’s too soon to tell.  With his body being in the state that it’s in, the new skin may not grow properly or the body will reject the new skin and it will peel off; only time will tell.”

Lauren walked out the room toward the Burn Ward and Sirius walked into the room where his wife just left.

“What is to happen now?  Kingsley is dead, the Death Eaters are now locked up until the trial, and now our prime suspect is confined to the Burn Ward!”

“He does have a point.  We have no one to guide us out of this mess,” Ron agreed and everyone nodded their agreement.

Harry thought fast, “I’ll schedule a press conference in the morning.  Until a new Minister is named, I find it best that we all go home and relax.  Be thankful and relieved that we finally brought down the Death Eaters and Sam.  Our world is safe once again.  Keep the families that lost loved ones in your thoughts and keep Kingsley’s family in our prayers.  He was one of the best Ministers we ever had and was one hell of an Auror.  The flags at the Ministry will be lowered to half mast in memory of those that lost their lives for peace.”


	20. New Beginnings

_February 10, 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_I’m so sorry that I didn’t get a chance to write to you.  I got caught up in homework and with your Quidditch matches.  We have a shot of winning the Quidditch Cup this year!_

_Draco has been going to see Professor Snape for Occlumency lessons and he is doing great!  He is still sneaking off during the night to meet up with Voldemort along with his father and the other Death Eaters.  He still has to build that portal.  His life and his family’s depend on it!_

_Oh Harry, please tell me things are going to get better.  I don’t know if I can take anymore sadness._

_Write back when you can._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_February 10, 2004_ _  
_

_My dearest Hermione,_

_So much has happened since I last wrote to you that I don’t really know where to begin!  Sam attacked the Ministry of Magic and killed some of the workers.  Cedric is alright and the Aurors are just bruised, scratched, and a couple of broken bones.  Your older self got a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs.  Sam has been defeated, but he got severely burned and is now in the Burn Ward at St. Mungo’s.  He’s been having some rough nights and his body is rejecting everything; pain medication, sedatives to keep him comfortable, and the new skin!  I don’t think he is going to last much longer.  At least, he got to see his son and he told Charlotte that he loved her.  He finally got over Lauren and he apologized to her for all the things he’s done to her._

_I’m glad Draco is going for Occlumency lessons.  As far as him getting away from his father and Voldemort, he will never be able to do it while he’s at Hogwarts.  During this year when I went through it, Draco built a portal to bring the Death Eaters to Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore was murdered.  In what is happening now, Professor McGonagall is Head Mistress and Draco is still building that portal.  I hope Voldemort doesn’t have any plans to get rid of Professor McGonagall.  Ask Draco about that next time you and my younger self get a chance to talk with him._

_Tomorrow is Kingsley’s funeral.  I won’t be able to write back at all tomorrow but I will the day after.  We are still waiting for a new Minister to be chosen.  Don’t know when we will find out anything, but I hope it’s soon._

_As for Quidditch, All Hail Gryffindor!_

_Love you,_

_Harry_

* * *

-February 11, 2004- _  
_

Harry was dressed in black with his Ministry of Magic blazer.  Hermione was dressed in a black dress with her hair fixed half up and half down with loose curls.

“Are you ready?”

Hermione slowly nodded then Harry took her into an embrace.  There was a tap at the window.  Hermione noticed there was a huge black owl that was sitting on the ledge of their apartment window.  She broke the embrace, walked toward the window, and let the creature in.  The owl crept in and stuck out its leg.  Hermione untied the letter from its leg and it flew out the window before she could give it a treat.

“Here, it’s addressed to you.”

She handed Harry the letter.  He opened it feverishly and then read the letter.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_We, the Wizengamot, have come together to work nights on end to name a new Minister of Magic since the late Minister’s untimely death.  We are aware, my Lord, you and your wife will be attending Minister Shacklebolt’s funeral; therefore, we don’t expect an answer from you today._

_We are pleased to congratulate you, Lord Harry James Potter, to be nominated as our new Minister of Magic.  When you send word that your decision has been made, you will meet before the Wizengamot to give your decision whether you accept or decline the position.  We strongly hope you take the position._

He couldn’t believe what he read; Minister of Magic…him…Harry Potter!  It was so much for him to take in.

“Harry, this is an honor!  You were nominated as the next Minister of Magic!”

Hermione feverishly kissed him and Harry broke the kiss, “Yes, I know it is an honor.  Kingsley’s funeral is today and I’m more than positive that many of the Ministry employees will already know about me being nominated as the next Minister.  They will talk.”

She smiled at her husband and embraced him, “Let them talk.  You will be an amazing Minister.”

Harry smiled then noticed the clock, “It’s time to go.  I don’t want to be late.”

-Kingsley Shacklebolt’s Funeral, Ministry of Magic-

The Ministry employees, Order of the Phoenix members, and closest friends were placing colorful flowers on the coffin.  When Harry and Hermione walked up, the whispering started.

“Harry Potter could be our next Minister.  Did you hear?”

“Yes, I did hear!  He’s a little young for the position don’t you think?”

“If he takes the position, he will be the youngest Minister the Ministry has had in the Ministry’s history.”

“Do you think he will accept or will he pull an Albus Dumbledore and refuse the position?”

“I don’t know.”

Harry was getting frustrated and Hermione took his right hand in hers.

_“It will be alright.  Don’t pay any attention to them.  They want to see you react to what they are saying.”_

_“You’re right.  I will ignore what is being said and be here for Kingsley.  It is because of him that I became an Auror and then he appointed me to lead the DMLE.”_

They laid down their Bird of Paradise flowers on Kingsley’s coffin then they took a seat next to Lily and James where the Order of the Phoenix members sat.  Professor McGonagall got up and began the eulogy.

James leaned over and whispered, “Congratulations, my boy.  I knew you would be nominated.  Sirius, Ron, Draco, and I had running bets…”

Lily elbowed him then gave her husband the evil eye and Harry smiled attempting to contain his laughter.  Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and Harry rested his on top. 

Sirius leaned toward Harry then whispered, “I hear congratulations are in order.  You know your dad, Ron, and Draco owe me money…”

Lauren gave Sirius’s leg a good squeeze to let him know that he needs to stop and listen to Minerva who was giving a beautiful eulogy.

“Never did he think of himself before others.  He always took care of the people then took care of himself.  Whenever he was given a job, he never performed at fifty percent, but he gave it one hundred ten percent!  He did that as a student at Hogwarts, as an Auror for the Ministry, as a proud member of the Order of Phoenix, and as the Minister.  Let’s raise our wands to honor Kingsley Shacklebolt who was a dear friend, an outstanding student, an amazing Auror, and an amazing Minister of Magic.”

Everyone lit their wands and raised them. 

After saying their final farewells to Kingsley, an Auror and Order of the Phoenix escort picked up the coffin to bring Kingsley to his final resting place.  After they passed with the coffin, Lauren’s pocket began to vibrate and speak.

“Dr. Black…”

Lauren took out her beeper looking device and Dale’s face showed up on the small rectangular shaped box.

“Dale, this better be an emergency!  I’m at the Minister’s funeral.”

“It is.  Samuel Ballinger, he’s shutting down.  His kidneys shut down at four this morning.  He can barely stay awake to talk.”

“I’m on my way,” Lauren turned to Harry, “Harry, I need you to contact Neville and Draco to bring Charlotte to St. Mungo’s.”

Harry began to question, “Why?  What’s the update on Sam?”

Lauren’s face turned grim, “He’s dying.”

Hermione turned to Harry and touched his arm, “Charlotte would want to be there.”

Harry nodded then conjured a Patronus.  He told the stag everything he wanted to tell Neville then sent it on to Charlotte Mason’s home.

-St. Mungo’s Burn Ward-

Dale was checking on Sam who was breathing much heavier than he did when he first arrived at the hospital.  Lauren arrived with Harry and Hermione to find her friend slipping away.

Dale was relieved, “Thank goodness you’re here, Dr. Black!  He’s finally not fighting anymore but his breathing got shallower.”

Lauren walked up to the bed, “Sam, it’s Lauren.  Can you hear me?”

Sam blinked and slowly opened his eyes, “Lauren, I’m so glad…I get to see you…one…last time.”

“Sh!  Hold on, Charlotte and little Charles are on their way.”

Charlotte arrived with little Charles in a stroller.  Hermione decided to care for Charles while Charlotte was with Sam.

“Sam, I’m here!” Charlotte took Sam’s hand in hers and he turned to face her, “You came back.”

“Of course, I came back.  Why wouldn’t I?”

“At least, I got to see you, my love…one last time…”

“Don’t talk like that!”

“Take care of our son…he needs you…you and Lauren…can tell stories to him about me…”

“Oh Sam…” tears streamed down Charlotte’s face.

“I…love you…”

Lauren was in tears at this moment because she knew the end was at hand.

“I love you, too!”

Sam took his last breath, closed his eyes, and his hand fell out of Charlotte’s.  She started shaking.

“No…no… **no!**   Sam, no Sam, don’t leave me!”

Dale was waiting for Lauren to check him.  Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Neville couldn’t believe what just happened.  Hermione looked down at little Charles who was sound asleep with his little hand resting on her chest.  She couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.  He could never get to know his father.

Lauren took her wand and ran it from his head to his toes giving him a thorough check.  Tears poured down her cheeks and she looked at his deformed figure, “Time of death 14:35.”

Nurses came in and Lauren took Charlotte into an embrace.  Both women cried into each other’s shoulders as Sam’s body was wheeled out of the room.

“Oh Lauren, he’s gone.”

“I know.”

“I’m so lost.  He was the only man I loved with all my heart.”

“He was my friend.  I finally got my friend back and now…he’s…gone.”

* * *

_March 13, 2004_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I apologize for not replying in so long.  You are now talking to the new Minister of Magic!  I accepted the position and I have enclosed the Daily Prophet and Quibbler articles that feature me as the new Minister.  I am already rubbing people the wrong way.  I have abolished the Pureblood laws that make Pureblooded Wizards and Witches seem like upper class citizens.  I wrote a new law stating that all magic beings are equal and should be treated as such._

_Sam Ballinger has died and was given a proper burial.  He was buried next to his parents in a cemetery in Essex County.  He died the same day as Kingsley’s burial.  My heart goes out to baby Charles (Sam and Charlotte’s baby).  He will grow up only knowing a memory of his father._

_Your older self is going through a hard time.  We have been trying to get pregnant for some time and nothing happens.  She cries herself to sleep at night and forces herself to look away from babies.  I’m just praying that now all these funerals and my inauguration took place that maybe something can happen soon.  If not, I will be using my last ray of hope for support; my parents.  Maybe they have something they could give to help us!_

_I’m sorry if I’m boring you with all of this.  How is everything?  Did you find out anything from Draco about Professor McGonagall being a possible target?_

_Write back whenever you can.  I miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

_March 13, 1997_ _  
_

_My dearest Harry,_

_We won the Quidditch Cup!  You and the Gryffindor team worked so hard this year.  I’m so proud._

_Congratulations on making Minister of Magic!  Oh wow!  You really are changing the world by making all magical beings treated as equal.  That is amazing!   Well, you can’t be everybody’s friend when you are a major political figure.  Your picture in the Daily Prophet and on the Quibbler is wonderful!  I read both articles.  Luna and her father gave you a lot of praise where bugging Skeeter only gave you a little bit.  She makes my skin crawl and my blood boil.  I want to snap her Quick Notes Quill into bits._

_Poor Charlotte losing the love of her life even though he was the Dark Lord’s second in command and baby Charles!  Oh dear little one, I can’t imagine living on without a father.  Oh Harry, I’m so sorry!  I completely forgot for a brief moment that you lived the majority of your life without your parents, but you have them now.  They will be there to be amazing grandparents when you and my older self have a baby._

_Speaking of babies, I’m so sorry that my older self is depressed.  I remember from a few letters back that you and my older self mentioned that you two were trying.  If all else fails, talk with your parents.  I’m sure they can help out somehow._

_Write back whenever you can.  I miss you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_March 14, 2004_ _  
_

_Dear younger me,_

_Lauren had an adorable little boy and he looks so much like his father that he was named Sirius Orion Black Jr.  I believe Lauren will regret that when he gets older.  Oh how I wish that I could have a life growing inside me for nine months then experience the labor and delivery to get to hold the life Harry and I created from our love.  I am really beginning to believe that it’s not possible for me to have a baby.  All the healers including Lauren tell us that Harry and I are both healthy in that department but nothing happens!_

_Harry told me that his parents are taking us to the Marauder’s Vault!  I didn’t know they had a vault!  I wonder if it is just as amazing like the Map and the Shrieking Shack.  Harry’s parents had a blanket that was nicknamed the “Conceiving Blanket” due to the many Potter couples that conceived children from lying on that blanket!  Don’t know how it’s possible, but at this point, I’m willing to try anything!  The blanket is being kept inside the vault.  Evidently, this blanket is powerful or it wouldn’t be in that vault in the first place._

_Wish us luck,_

_Your Older Self_

* * *

_March 14, 1997_ _  
_

_Dear me,_

_Yay!  Another bundle of joy for Lauren and Sirius!  Sirius Jr…oh boy…she probably will regret it when he gets older.  Remember Aunt Jan and Uncle Louis?  Aunt Jan took some prenatal vitamins while trying to have a baby.  I’m sure you’re already doing that._

_A vault for the Marauders…you better write to me to tell me how it is!  I’m sure it will be amazing!_

_Oh!  I forgot to tell Harry in my last letter that we talked to Draco.  Professor McGonagall is not being targeted and Draco also said that he is going to deliberately sabotage the portal!  He didn’t say how, but he will do it.  I just hope nothing happens to him._

_Your younger self_

* * *

_March 14, 2004_ _  
_

_Dear me,_

_Yes, I am taking prenatal vitamins and that doesn’t help either!  Of course, I will write all about the vault.  Sabotaging the portal is a very bad idea!  Something awful could happen to him and his family!  Please try to talk him out of doing that before he gets too far ahead._

_Your older self_

* * *

March 14, 1997 _  
_

Harry and Hermione were running up the changing staircase to the Room of Requirement.

“I hope he didn’t do anything yet,” Hermione began thinking out loud then Harry added, “We really need to get to him before he makes a very big mistake.”

They began to take two steps at a time then the staircase moved.  They almost fell but had braced themselves just in time to prevent it.

Harry questioned, “Are you alright?”

Hermione nodded then the staircase came to a stop at the landing.  They began racing toward the seventh floor before other parts of the staircase began to change.  As they ascended the last set of stairs, Draco was about to walk into the room.

“Draco!”

“Stop!”

Draco turned around to see his two friends out of breath slowly walking toward him.  He found it strange, but decided to inquire about them, “Hi, what’s going on?”

Harry began, “Draco, don’t sabotage the portal.  What if Voldemort finds out?  Your family will be in grave danger.”

“So, you want He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Death Eaters to come and attack the school?” Draco asked sarcastically, but when he noticed Harry and Hermione’s expression, he decided to listen to what they had to say.

“We are thinking about you,” Hermione began then Harry chimed in, “You are willing to jeopardize you and your family’s life by purposely building it wrong?  Draco, you’re our friend and I don’t want anything to happen to you.  Think of Ginny.  How will she move on if anything bad happened to you?”

Draco began to think of his red haired beauty.  Why was he being an idiot and not think about the one his loves?

“The last thing I want to do is hurt Ginny.  Fine, I won’t sabotage the portal.”

“What portal, Mr. Malfoy?”

The three teens turned around to see their Head Mistress standing there with a disappointed expression.

She continued, “I have been watching you for a while, Mr. Malfoy.  I believe you have some explaining to do in that room.  Harry, Hermione, your prefect duties are over you need to be in your dormitory.”

They looked at Draco and he knew they had nothing to do with what was happening.  He nodded for them to go, and they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

“Let’s get on with it, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco opened the door to the Room of Requirement and they walked in.  After walking into the room, McGonagall caught sight of a tall ebony triangular pyramid cabinet.  They walked up to the cabinet and she began examining it.

With a stern expression and a slight touch of inquiry, McGonagall began to question, “What is this?”

Draco swallowed hard then gave the answer she wanted, “It’s a portal.  He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants a way to get into Hogwarts to take it over…meaning, to get rid of you.”

Minerva reached into her inner cloak pocket, pulled out her wand, aimed it at the portal, and said, “Explodeo!”

An orange light left her wand as fast as lightning, struck the portal, and it was blown to pieces.  She placed the wand back into her cloak pocket, turned towards Draco, and firmly stated, “Follow me to my office, Mr. Malfoy.  We have some important matters to discuss and your parents will be contacted to come by Floo immediately.”

Draco hung his head and followed McGonagall out the room. He knew that severe consequences were headed his way; not only from school, but from his father and Voldemort.

* * *

-March 15, 2004-

Harry, Hermione, Lily, and James were standing in front of Gringotts eating their ice cream cones from Fortescue’s while waiting Sirius and Lauren to arrive after dropping off the kids to Lauren’s father.  After eating their cones, Sirius and Lauren arrived in deep in a heated argument.

“Are you sure you have both our keys plus Peter’s?”

“Yes, I have all of the keys you mentioned.”

“Sirius, this is not a joke.  It is crucial that we have those keys.  If we are short one, we can’t get in!”

“Here, check the bag!  I have them all, Lauren!”

She yanked the bag out of his hand and thoroughly searched.

Hermione leaned toward her mother-in-law and questioned, “I’ve never seen them like this before.”

Lily leaned toward her and replied, “It rarely happens, but when they fight, it’s rough.”

James added his two bits in, “Yep, they fight like two hungry dogs over one scrap of meat.”

Lauren and Sirius glared at James then Lauren handed her husband the bag with keys.

“Oh wait, you’re trusting me with this?” Sirius stood in a sarcastic stance holding the bag with the keys.

Lauren sighed out of frustration, “Yes, I do like I always do!  I am keeping things the same.  You hold all the important banking business and I am the house keeper.  But, the house keeper is not allowed to make any changes in the house after having the same color scheme for over nine years!”

Lily decided to attempt to calm them, “Sirius, Lauren…” then the bickering couple snapped their heads in her direction, “ **What?** ”  Lily exhaled then redirected them, “Why don’t we put this little argument aside and go inside to help my son and his wife in their time of need shall we?

They nodded and ascended the steps.  They walked toward the doors then James said, “Hooray, the barking stopped!”

Lauren and Sirius shouted, “ **Shut up, James!** ”

As they walked into the lobby, Hermione leaned on her husband and spoke to where only he heard her, “I checked the desk before we left and we had a letter from my younger counterpart.”

“Do you have it with you?”

She pulled the letter out of her bag.  Harry opened it up and read it in its entirety.

_Dearest Harry,_

_The worst thing happened!  We went to talk to Draco so he wouldn’t sabotage the portal.  We talked him out of it, but Professor McGonagall showed up!  She sent your younger counterpart and I back to our dormitory, but we decided to use the Invisibility Cloak to follow.  She destroyed the portal after finding out from Draco that Voldemort planned on taking over the school after she was killed!  She took him to her office and contacted Mr. and Ms. Malfoy.  They showed up and Professor McGonagall told them that Draco was suspended for the rest of the school year for his actions.  He left very early this morning after all his belongings were packed._

_Oh Harry, I hope nothing horrible will happen to him!  Ginny is so distraught right now that she can’t even focus on her school work!_

_I know you’re busy and I don’t expect an immediate reply, but whenever you get the chance, please write back.  I need you and my older counterpart’s input on this situation._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

“Oh my God…”

“My thoughts exactly; we’ll talk more about this later.”

Harry nodded then the party reached a goblin who greeted them all.

“My lords and my ladies, I am Rikrok; Mr. Remus Lupin’s banking advisor.  I will be traveling with you to the vault with Mr. Lupin’s key.  Follow me please.”

The party was led to the room to get into the mine carts.  Rikrok, in Harry’s opinion was the ugliest goblin he ever met.  His face looked like an old pig with a pointed nose and very pointy droopy ears.  He led the party to a cart to the far left of the room.  It was the only cart that had safety belts and harnesses.  Everyone climbed into the cart and fastened themselves in.

Sirius turned to Harry, “Hang on because it’s going to be a bumpy ride!”

Rikrok pulled the lever and the cart immediately dropped.  After falling at breathtaking speed to the two thousandth level, it zoomed forward all the way till what looked like the end of the row.  The cart then spiraled downward until it came to a complete stop.

“Vault 2,899; the Marauder’s Vault…please place your keys into your symbol slots, “Rikrok announced as everyone filed out the cart after unfastening themselves.

James slid his key into the slot with a stag symbol above it.  Sirius slid his key into the slot with the dog symbol then slid Peter’s key into the slot with the rat symbol.  Rikrok slid Remus’s key into the slot of the wolf.  Finally, Lauren slid her key into the slot of the Husky.  The symbols lit up.

James turned and said, “Say the chant.”

Everyone said, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

The keys turned by themselves and a loud _thud_ thundered.  A rock rolled away from the entrance revealing a set of footprints walking forward.  Harry and Hermione were smiling and couldn’t wait to follow the footprints inside.

“The footprints will trick you,” Lauren warned when Harry noticed that one set of footprints turned into five sets leading in different directions.

“Brilliant!” Harry admired then Hermione inquired, “Which set of footprints will lead us to the blanket?”

James questioned, “What’s the rush?  Enjoy following the footprints to see where they will take **yooooooooouuuuuuu!** ” and he was hoisted into the air upside down.

Everyone roared with laughter then Lily stated, “I believe you found your own booby trap darling.”

“No, this is not my trap because it didn’t…” he didn’t have time to finish his statement because a pink cloud of smoke erupted around him turning him pink. 

“Never mind, this is my trap,” James said defeated by his own trap.

While Sirius, Lauren, and Lily helped James down and remove the pink off him, Harry and Hermione looked around the vault.  Pictures of the Marauders at Hogwarts from each year, each Marauder’s school robes hung in display cases along with the awards they got throughout their schooling there.  Hermione stopped in front of the picture of a pregnant teenage Lauren with the Marauders and Lily. 

Lauren walked up to her and Hermione inquired, “What were your exact feelings when you found out you were pregnant for Amy?”

“I was terrified,” Lauren began, “I was fifteen and was going to have a baby.  How was I to finish school?  Will the Marauders still accept me?  How will Lily react?  How will I tell Sirius?  What will my parents say?  Yes, my parents fussed but they helped me through it along with Professor McGonagall.  Sirius stood by me through it all.  The Marauders still accepted me and Lily helped me through the thick and thin of it all.  She was there when Amy was born.  The Lord blessed me with my Marauder family.  I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Hermione smiled then a yell from Harry made them turn to see what was wrong.  Harry was covered in cheese and rats were climbing on him to eat the cheese.

After giggling a little, Hermione said, “Babe, I think you just set off a trap and I believe it’s Peter’s trap.”

“Thanks, love, I never would have thought it was Peter’s.”

Since his arms were occupied, he used wandless magic to get rid of the cheese and rats.  As they walked to the center of the vault, pictures of their Animagus forms were suspended in midair outlining the way to a glass case.  Inside the case was the original Marauders Map before the copy that stayed at Hogwarts was made.

Harry admired the map, but noticed a difference, “The map I used at Hogwarts only had four names.  This one has five.”

“These idiots decided to make one when I was out giving birth to Amy!  I was the one in charge of putting the magic on the map and the seal of the Marauders.  Little did I know that they made one without me and didn’t put my name on it,” Lauren began, “I finished the original when I returned home from the hospital.”

“Messrs Moony Trixie Padfoot Prongs and Wormtail proudly present the Marauders Map,” Hermione read then turned to Lauren, “Why is your Marauder name Trixie?”

Sirius smiled and proudly stated, “She’s the best trickster out of all of us.  If you can out trick James and me, you are one of the best tricksters around.  That is how she got the name Trixie.”

Lauren smiled back at Sirius then Lily stepped onto a foot print that stuck to the bottom of her shoe and it sent her sliding all over the place.

“ **Make it stop!** ”

James, Sirius, and Harry were almost falling to the ground laughing so hard.  Hermione was trying every spell she knew to try and save her mother-in-law.

“Who’s trap is this one?” Hermione asked and Lauren sheepishly raised her hand, “That would be me.”

“ **Lauren!** ”

Lauren aimed her hand at Lily and said, “Mischief managed!”

The foot print slowly brought Lily down to the floor, removed itself from Lily’s shoe, and began walking off.  Lauren waved her hand and Lily’s dizziness stopped.

“Thank you, now can we get to what we came for.  I believe my son and daughter-in-law want to have children so we need that blanket!”

The guys were still chuckling and Lily fussed, “Come on, you laughing hyenas!”

They walked deeper into the vault and in a locked glass case with a statue of a stag, doe, and fawn on top was the blanket.  The blanket was pink and outlined in blue gingham.  It was long enough to fit on a king sized bed; thankfully, that was the same sized bed that Harry and Hermione have.  Lily gave Hermione the key to go unlock the case.  As she stepped toward the case, the light turned to moon light and a werewolf howl could be heard.  A werewolf that looked just like Remus stepped out of the darkness and Harry got in front of Hermione pointed his staff at the werewolf and yelled, “Lumos Astri!”

Sunlight shot out the staff and the werewolf disappeared.  James pointed out the obvious, “That was Remus.  We asked him to make the trap for the blanket since the blanket is so powerful.”

Hermione was finally able to open the case and grabbed the blanket.  She immediately felt the power radiating from the blanket.  Her in laws were not joking about this blanket.  She immediately felt a change in her while she was holding the blanket.

Harry asked everyone, “Let’s get out of here before someone else sets off a trap.”

He spoke too soon.  Sirius stepped on a loose tile in the floor then some short happy barks filled the air.

“Oh no!” Sirius moaned then puppies from each dog specie ran up to him with wagging tails pinning him to the ground.

Lauren smiled, “Well, you wanted puppies.  You got them.”

“I was saying ‘our puppies’ not these!”

“I will get rid of these puppies of you agree to change from scarlet and gold bedding to purple,” Lauren offered.

Harry chimed in, “Wait a minute; this is what you two were fighting over?”

“I told you whenever they fight that it’s over something petty and it’s bad,” Lily said as she shook her head.

Sirius was trying to dodge the licking from the puppies but he was losing the battle, “Alright!  Take out the Gryffindor colors and put purple!  Just get these puppies off me!”

Everyone was laughing at Sirius being attacked by adorable puppies.  It was the best time the three couples had in a long time.

* * *

-March 30, 2004-

Two weeks have passed since the trip to the Marauders Vault and Hermione has been one emotional wreck.  Harry went to talk to Queen Elizabeth and she cried because she missed telling him good-bye.  At work, she nearly bit Ron’s head off when he placed a case file for her to sign because he didn’t knock on her door.  She definitely felt different and she wanted answers fast.

Hermione went home for lunch and decided to take her last test.  She opened the package, followed the directions, and the waiting began.  She felt her nerves accelerate so badly that she emptied her stomach contents in the toilet.  After she flushed and brushed her teeth, the timer went off.  She looked at the white stick, picked it up, and…

 

**THE END OF PART 3**

* * *

**Author’s Note:  Please don’t blame me for the ending!  I wanted to end it with Sirius getting attacked by puppies, but two of my friends told me to end it this way.**


End file.
